Broken Inside
by shadowmistx98
Summary: AU. Ever since that depressing break-up with Kid, Maka has changed from sweet&innocent to rough&daring. She is now transferred to a new city and school. Her view on every boy is the same but will someone be able to change that?  Please read
1. One

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

I'm trying to write this new story :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><em>"W-wait! Don't-! Kid!" <em>

_"I'm sorry, Maka... but I guess this is the right thing to do... not only for me but for you too..."_

_"N-no! Please! Don't leave me! You're my life Kid! I love you!"_

_"I'm sorry Maka... but I love Liz..."_

_"No, no, no! You said you love me!"_

_"I-I'm really sorry..."_

_"No!"_

"Ah!" Maka quickly sat up panting heavily from her bed. She looked at the window and saw that it was a crescent moon tonight. She sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, Maka... It's just... another bad dream..." she bowed her head and rested her hands on her knees.

"Everything's alright now..." she lied down on her bed again facing her side. She saw her cat, Blair, peacefully resting on the mountain of dirty clothes she'd been tossing on the floor everyday. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>"My name is Maka Albarn. 15 years old. 3rd year highschool. Everything was so perfect back then. Me and Kid were still in love until Ms. Popular and her little sister showed up. They ruined everything that I had. And ever since that break-up with Kid, I started having nightmares about it. My parents where so worried that they talked about us leaving for a new place. Something that would give me a peace in mind. I agreed to it hoping that I would never see their ugly faces again. I wouldn't see the people around me laughing and gossiping about me. They're all the same. They where never really my true friends. They always say 'You'll get better' or 'It just wasn't meant to be' and then leave me and join to Liz and Patty's side. Only one friend remained to me and it was Tsubaki. She never left my side and is always there to cheer me up. Tomorrow is my last day in my old school... hopefully. Me and my family are leaving after school."<p>

* * *

><p>Maka opened her eyes as the warm rays of the sun hit her face. She stood up and changed her clothes into her school uniform. After that she caressed Blair's back and left her room.<p>

"Oh, look! The princess is awake!" Spirit, Maka's dad, looked up at Maka climbing down the stairs as he sipped his coffee. Maka rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Maka!" Kami, Maka's mom, smiled at her as she served her breakfast at the table.

"Yeah... a very pleasant morning..." Maka sarcastically greeted.

"Oh, c'mon dear, don't be like that... It's our last day here in this house after all" Spirit said. Maka looked around and saw that their house was nearly empty.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Maka sighed. Then a beep from outside surprised them.

"Oh, it looks like the bus is already there. Bye, Maka!" Kami waved goodbye at her. Maka stood up, grabbed her bag and left.

"Bye mom, dad!" Maka closed the door and ran to the bus. As she entered it and walked at the aisle, the students start whispering.

"Hey, isn't she that girl?" "Yup! That's Maka! The sarcastic emo! Ehehehe"

Maka caught the person who said that and grabbed him by the collar.

"You know I can hear you loud and clear" Maka's sharp green eyes looked at him. The boy gulped.

"Hey! If you're going to fight, go somewhere else! You're not breaking my bus again!" the driver shouted. Maka let go of his collar and she puts her index and middle finger infront of her two eyes and infront of his. "I'm watching you" she said as she walked up to her seat. Then she saw someone sitting on it.

"Hey! Move it punk!" Maka said to the girl.

"U-uh! Y-yes ma'am!" she got off her seat. Maka sat and placed her bag beside her. No one actually sat beside her ever since that day. Everyone thought she was a beast when she almost broke Liz's arm. Tsubaki didn't take the bus so she was always alone. After a few stops and they finally got to school. Maka hopped out off the bus and ran into the school. There she saw Tsubaki sitting at the edge of the fountain.

"Hey, Tsubaki..." Maka greeted.

"Oh! Hey there, Maka! I was waiting for you!" Tsubaki stood up and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks.." Maka and Tsubaki walked to the entrance of the school.

"Sooo.. How does it feel?" Tsubaki asked. "Feel what?"

"To be finally moving out of this city!" Tsubaki said. You can say she was happy for Maka. "Oh, that? Happy I guess.." Maka smiled.

"You know I always dreamt of leaving this city but my family has other plans" Tsubaki continued to talk. Maka was completely paying attention when she saw Liz wrapping her arms around Kid's and Patty following them cheerfully. She made a disgusted face and got back to walking.

"Maka? Is everything alright?" Tsubaki worriedly asked. "Yeah! Everything's fine!" Tsubaki sighed in relief as they entered their classroom. After many hours of lesson the dismissal bell finally rang. Maka stretched her arms out.

"Hey, Maka, do you want to eat in the cafeteria?" Tsubaki approached her.

"Uum, yeah, sure. I'd be happy to" Maka smiled as she followed Tsubaki to the cafeteria. They picked their food and sat at a table. They talked about many stuff and laughed about it.

"Um, Maka, excuse me. I'm just going to the comfort room. I'll be right back!" Tsubaki stood up and left. Maka smiled in response and contied to eat her soup. Then somebody bumped into her that made the soup go to her cheek instead of her mouth. Maka looked at her side and saw that it was Liz. Liz continued to walk but Maka knew she was smirking. Maka wiped off the soup on her face, stood up and angrily slammed the table. Everybody at the cafeteria turned silent and looked at her.

"What's your problem, Liz! ?" Maka looked at her angrily.

"My problem? None! I have a perfect life aaand a perfect _boyfriend._ What more could I ask for?" Liz shot back at her.

"Oh, you're still bringing that topic up huh?" Maka approached her and came to her face to face.

"Of course! I can't believe my boyfriend picked someone like you before me. A flat-chested girl.." Liz grinned. "Ooooooh..." the students where looking at both of them.

"Well, I can't believe he replaced me with someone like you! A girl who always flirts! A girl who flirts with teachers to keep her grades up!" Maka shouted at her. "Ooooooooooooh!" the students knew what will happen next. Liz slapped Maka in the face. Maka grabbed the nearest food she could get and slammed it into Liz's face.

"Ah! Why you little...!" Liz pushed Maka backwards making her fall. Maka grabbed her hands making her fall on to her. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the students where ranting.

"You fight like an old lady Liz, what's wrong with you?" Maka kicked Liz's stomach.

"Oow..." Liz groaned. "Ehem!" a man coughed in front of the two. The students went silent.

"Professor Justin!" one student shouted. "You two... up and go to the guidance office" Professor Justin left with the two of them following him. Tsubaki got back from the CR and saw the two of them following Professor Justin. Tsubaki gasped. "Maka..."

* * *

><p>-In the Guidance Office-<p>

* * *

><p>"What have you done Ms. Albarn? Bruising my star student!" Professor Justin said.<p>

"Star student? She doesn't even study and you call her star student?" Maka was enraged. Professor sighed.

"Fine, I'll let this slip today since it's your last day here, Ms. Albarn... You may go... But Ms. Albarn, you should really change your attitude for the the better. You're moving into a new school after all" he said.

"Look, she started it!" Maka shouted.

"Ms. Albarn! Do you want me to call your parents?"

"N-no..."

"Then leave already..."

Maka and Liz got up and left the office. Kid, Patty and Tsubaki where there waiting for them to come out.

"Liz! Are you ok?" Kid and Patty approached Liz. Liz hugged him.

"I-I'm fine!" Liz cried . "Urgh! What a plastic!" Maka thought.

"Sis, you're crying!" Patty said. "I'm fine really!" Liz broke her and Kid's hug. Kid looked at Maka.

"That was really stupid Maka..." his voice was husky.

"What the hell! Dude, she started the fight!" Maka said.

"I don't care who started it! You shouldn't have done it Maka! Look at what you did to Liz!" Kid said. Maka felt like crying.

"Her? I didn't even do anything to her! She-!" Tsubaki grabbed Maka's shoulder. Maka looked at her.

"She's had enough, don't you think? It's been a hard day for her... You should think about other's feelings, Kid... Let's go Maka" Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her out of the tension area.

"Tsubaki...?" Maka started. "Hm?"

"Thank you... for saving my butt earlier... I didn't know what to say..."

"It's ok... It's ok to cry, Maka..." Maka looked at her and stopped. She bowed her head and sniffed.

"Why? Why did he have to leave me for that girl?" Maka cried. Tsubaki hugged her.

"It's ok, Maka... Just let it all out..."

* * *

><p>Maka opened the door and closed it to their house.<p>

"Oh, Maka, dear! Pack your things now, we're leaving by 7:00" Spirit said. Maka looked at the wall clock. It was 4:30.

"Ok..." Maka went upstairs. Kami and Spirit looked at each other. "I'll go see what's wrong" Kami followed her. Kami carefully opened her door.

"Maka? What's wro-" Kami saw her clothes scattered at the floor.

"Maka! I thought I told you to clean your room yesterday!"

"Sorry, mom... I just wasn't in the mood yesterday..." Maka sadly replied to her mother. Kamie saw that she was sad.

"Maka... why are your eyes puffy? Did you cry?" Kamie approached Maka and sat on her bed. Maka nodded.

"Is it about Kid?" Kami asked.

"Me and Liz had another fight... She started it but Kid still defended her! I don't know why! Why am I feeling this, mom?" Maka bursted out in tears as she hugged Kami.

"Shhh... It's ok, honey... Clearly he isn't really meant for you... He's mad! Do you want me to talk to his father?" Kami angrily said.

"N-no"

"Stop crying, Maka. He's not worth it..." Kami caressed Maka's hair.

"Thank you, mama... I'll pack my things now..."

"Are you sure your ok?" Maka nodded.

"Well ok then, I'll leave you here" Kami left her room and went downsairs.

"Well...?" Spirit looked at Kami.

"Your daughter has love problems"

"What? Is it that Kid again? I'll get him for this!" Spirit said. Kami sighed.

"C'mon dear, let it go. We're going to leave this city soon for good. Maka will be able to forget him" Kami said. Spirit groaned and continued to pack his things. After 2 hours they where all ready to go.

* * *

><p>"Maka! Get in the car now!" Kami called to her.<p>

"I'm coming" Maka got out of the house carrying her things and Blair. She got in the car and the engine started. "Here we go..." Spirit drove the car and they started to move. After 1 hour they passed a poster saying 'Welcome to Sunshine City'. She looked at it.

"Sunshine City, huh? What a lame name..."

* * *

><p>Sooooo... how was it? Please review :)<br>In this story, there's too much drama... and I can't help but cry! :'(

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Two

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here!

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! :) Now to chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka looked at the surroundings as Spirit drove.<p>

"Hey, look Maka, there's your new school!" Spirit pointed. Maka looked at it.

"Wow! It looks so fun!" Maka sarcastically said. Kami sighed and smiled. After a few minutes of driving they finally got to their house.

"That's our new house!" Kami said as the car parked in front of it.

"Wow! I never expected it to be so big!" Maka gawked at the house. It was beautiful.

"C'mon, let's go Maka! The house is waiting for us!" Spirit and Kami approached the door to their house and so did Maka. Spirit opened the door and they busted in. Maka looked upstairs and saw her room.

"Wow! It's even bigger than my old room..." she looked around and saw that the furnitures was already arranged neatly. "The movers did a great job..." Maka put down Blair and lied down her bed.

"Aah... so relaxing..." Maka buried her face in her pillow.

"I'm finally free from that city... from that school... from Kid..." she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kami opened the door to her room.

"Honey, I need you t-" she stopped when she saw Maka sleeping soundly at her bed. She smiled at the sight of her cute daughter. She switched off the light and closed her door.

* * *

><p><strong>xXxThe Next MorningxXx<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka woke up and got dressed in the new uniform her mother gave her. She got downstairs and ate breakfast.<p>

"So, how's my little angel doing?" Spirit asked.

"Fine, I guess... I'm kinda sore..." Maka answered.

"Well, that's no surprise. You where very tired yesterday, not to mention you fell asleep when you got here" Kami said. Maka looked at he as she smiled.

"Are you done with your breakfast? I'm going to take you to your new school" Spirit played with his car keys.

"Yeah! All done! Bye mom!" Maka carried her bag and went outside with Spirit. They both hopped into the car and the engine started. The car started to move.

"Sooo... what happened yesterday Maka... at school?" Spirit started hoping he could get a meaningful conversation with her.

"I don't want to talk about it, dad..." Maka looked away.

"O-ok..." Spirit continue to drive. They reached Maka's new school after 10 minutes.

"That was fast..." Maka got out of the car.

"Maka, I'm going to be here around 4" Spirit looked out of his car.

"You don't need to dad, I already got the path on my way home memorized" Maka smiled at him.

"A-are you sure?"

"Uhuh!" Maka waved at him as she entered her new school, Shibusen. She entered and saw many students walking at the hallway. She looked at the bulletin board to see what class was she in.

"Hmmm... Class... Crescent Moon? What an odd name for a section... Oh well" she went upstairs and looked for the room and saw it. She then saw a teacher about to enter it. The professor with blonde hair noticed her and smiled.

"Hi! You must be... Maka Albarn?" she approached her.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Great timing! Come on... let's go in so I could introduce you to your new classmates!" she pulled her. Maka gulped. "Introduce?"

"Oh, by the way! I'm Marie Mjolnir! Just call me Ms. Marie... I'll be your adviser" she went in with Maka. Suddenly all of the students looked at Ms. Marie and Maka coming in and immediately took their seats.

"Good morning, class!" Marie greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Marie..." the class greeted lamely.

"I said good morning!" Marie slammed the books at the table.

"Good Morning, Ms. Marie! It's nice to see you!" the students all stood up.

"Isn't that better?" Marie made a hand signal that made them sit and they sat down.

"Today we are going to have a new classmate... Class, this is Maka Albarn!" Maka tried to smile naturally when Marie said this but her smile looks like she was forced.

"Let's see..." Marie looked around the classroom for empty seats. "Oh! There! You can sit there!" Marie pointed out the empty seat at the middle of the column of the rows. Maka sat down. As she sat down people started whispering. She could hear some.

_"You know that girl is pretty weird..."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Her emotions... it's like she's forced to have emotions on her face..."_

"Geez... the things will never change around me, eh?" Maka looked down on her desk. She looked around and saw one boy from the back near the window looking at her. He had unusually white hair and red eyes that disturbed her. His facial features where weird yet somehow good-looking. Then as soon as he noticed her looking at him, he looked out the window. Maka just brushed it off as Ms. Marie discussed her lesson. After 4 hours the bell rang. It was lunch break. Maka stood up and went for the cafeteria. Everybody was looking at her. She got to the counter and asked for one bowl of noodle. She claimed it and sat at a table. She sipped the noodles as her eyes looked around at the people looking at her. She wanted to confront them like what she did in her old school but everything was different now. She didn't want any trouble on her new school. Then something surprised her.

"Hey there!" Maka looked up from her food.

"You're the new student... Maka Albarn, right?" the girl with another unusual hair color spoke. She had pink and short hair. Maka nodded.

"May we sit with you?" the girl beside her with long raven hair asked with a smile.

"Uum, sure..." Maka replied and the two sat at the table.

"My name's Kim!"

"And my name's Jacqueline, but you can call me Jackie for short..."

"Hi, Kim, Jackie... It's nice to meet you" Maka smiled. She didn't know why it was so natural this time but she didn't bother. There where two girls in front of her and they didn't treat her like the others. Kim and Jackie looked at each other.

"hm? What is it?" Maka looked at them.

"See, I told you she wasn't that bad" Jackie looked at Kim.

"Eh?"

"People keep on whispering on how bad you are and your attitude is... but what I really see now is that your sweet!" Kim said.

"Riiiight..." Maka eyed her.

"So you have a boyfriend or something?" Kim asked. Maka's eyes looked in pain when she said that. She bowed and felt tears coming out.

"Uuh, is there something wrong?" Kim asked and Jackie elbowed her.

"Why did you have to ask that? She may have some problems with that topic.." Jackie whispered but Maka could still hear her.

"I don't have any problems! I don't have one!" Maka pulled her tears back and looked back at them with a smile.

"Ok... if you say so..." Kim said and the bell rang.

"Ops! Would you look at the time... lunch break is already over..." Jackie said. They both stood up.

"Come with us?" Kim asked Maka. She smiled and stood up as well. "Of course! Thank you!"

Maka felt it after a long time. She felt like she was wanted. After another 3 hours of lessons she stretched her arms out. Kim and Jackie went passed her table.

"Bye Maka! See you on Monday!" the two rushed out of the classroom. Maka waved goodbye to them. Then someone approached her.

"Hey..." a deep-voiced boy grinned at her. It was that boy she caught looking at her.

"My name's Soul... What's yours?" Maka stood up from her seat and looked at him sharply.

"Isn't it obvious? Ms. Marie told the class my whole name earlier, didn't she?" Maka didn't want any connection with a boy. To her eyes, they where all the same. Only after looks and physical appearances.

"Whoa! You don't need to be harsh like that..." Soul raised an eyebrow

"W-whatever... I have stuff to do..." Maka carried her bag and left the classroom. Soul looked at her as she went out and looked at her desk.

* * *

><p>Maka walked up on the street and reached out on her pocket to call her parents. She was going to say that she was already going home from school. She kept on reaching down on her pocket when she suddenly realized.<p>

"Oh, shoot..." Maka immediately turned around to go back to school when she bumped into someone. The guy held her hand and steadied her balance.

"Oof! I'm sorry! I wasn't looki-" she looked up and saw that it was Soul.

"Uum... Would you move over, I have something to do.." Maka moved to her side but Soul blocked her way.

"And what is that?" Soul asked.

"I need to get something from school..." Maka moved to the other side but Soul still blocked her.

"What's your problem, dude! ?" Maka shouted at him then Soul faced a cellphone in front of Maka's face.

"Is this what you're looking for? What you need to get?" Soul asked as he wiggled it around Maka's face. "

"Hey...! My cellphone!" Maka tried to get it but Soul moved it backward. "I found it at your desk..."

"Do I have a thank you?" Soul stuck out one ear. Maka growned.

"T-thank... y-you..." Maka clenched her teeth.

"Can I have it back now?" Maka looked at him.

"Very much?" Soul smiled at her.

"Fine! Yes! Thank you very very very much!" Maka eyed him. Soul smirked and gave it to Maka. Maka snatched it from his hand then she turned and started to walk away from him. Soul looked at her stared at her and allowed her to take a few steps away from him. Then he continued to walk behind her. Maka was glancing at her back looking at him, then she stopped and faced Soul.

"Ok! Why are you following me?" Maka angrily asked him.

"I'm not following you, I'm already going home..." Soul continued to walk ahead of her.

"Urgh! What is his problem?" Maka continued to walk home. After a few minutes she was already there... and so was Soul. Maka hurriedly went to the path of their house.

"Oh, so you live there?" Soul asked.

"Yes, isn't it obvious? And go home already! Where do you even live?" Maka looked at him irritably.

"Guess where..." he grinned as he walked up to the house next to Maka's. He opened the door and went in.

"No... freaking... way..." Maka hurriedly went in to her house and room. Kami and Spirit looked at each other and brushed it off.

* * *

><p>Soooo... how was it? Please review!<p>

Next chapter is going to be a little emotional... maybe too emotional... for me at least...

Well! Thanks for reading! :) Mwah-hugs!


	3. Three

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

Here it is... Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka woke up at 11:00 am the next morning. It was Saturday. She went down stairs to eat breakfast. No one was there.<p>

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" she cried out for them. She looked around. She looked at the fridge to see if they left her any food.

"Urgh... they could've just left a note or something..." she mumbled as she closed the fridge.

**Meanwhile Outside...**

"I'm so happy to have a new neighbor! My name is Alexandra Evans! You can call me Alex" the woman with white long hair introduced herself to Kami and Spirit.

"This is my husband, Rex and my son, Soul!" she pointed them out as they smiled.

"Oh! My name's Kami and this is my husband, Spirit! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kami smiled in return.

"Don't you have any kids?" Rex asked.

"Oh, we do... but she's still sleeping , she kinda had a hard day yesterday" Spirit answered then Maka came outside of their house looking for the two of them.

"Mom! Dad! Where have you been? I've been looking all over the house for you, I thought you left me alone!" Maka approached them then she looked at the Evans family.

"Oh, good morning dear, we're just introducing ourselves to our new neighbors..." Spirit said.

"Maka, this is Alexandra Evans and Rex Evans!" Kami pointed them out. The couple smiled at her sweetly. Maka did so in return. Her eyes suddenly turned red when she saw Soul smirking at her. Their eyes locked.

"Hey, Maka... Nice _outfit_ you got there..." he grinned naughtily as he looked at her legs.

_"Oh shoot..." _Maka forgot. She didn't change her clothes when she got up. She wore a green tank top and black shorts.

"Why you...! Soul you... pervert!" Maka blushed furiously as she went back inside the house. Spirit eyed Soul evilly. Soul laughed and then her mother gave him a smack in the head. "Oow!"

"Soul! Have some manners! That was completely rude and embarrassing to our new neighbor!" Alex lectured him as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Wait... you know each other already?" Kami asked.

"Uh, yeah... We're classmates in school..." Soul replied to Kami's question.

"Well, I see you have already earned a bad reputation from her.." Rex said.

"I'm sure Maka doesn't think that way... I'm sorry, she really just had a hard past in her old school, that's why she acts that way, but she'll cool off eventually..." Kami smiled. Soul looked at Kami. He took interest in that small detail.

_"Hard past? What could she mean by that?"_ Soul thought.

"It's ok... you know she's really cute! Does she have any siblings?" Alex asked.

"uh, no, she's an only child... How about Soul?" Kami asked.

"He has a brother but he doesn't live here anymore..." she replied. Soul got back in their house.

"So, why did you move here?" Alex asked again.

"Oh, many reasons actually..." Kami and Alex continued to talk to each other not noticing their husbands staring at them. Spirit and Rex looked at each other and nodded.

"This is the start of a good relationship!" they shook their hands with each other.

**After the Meet and Greet**

"Maka, don't be like that, he didn't mean it, he was just joking you know that?" Kami washed the dishes. Maka was curled up in a fetal position on the sofa.

"Yeah right! Some joke a boy could pull off at a sweet, innocent girl!" Spirit said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he's just trying to befriend Maka..." Kami approached Maka.

"Maka, could you check the mailbox outside for me?" Kami asked Maka sweetly.

"K, mom..." Maka lazily got up and went out side. This time she wore baggy pants up to her knees and a hoodie. She opened the mailbox and many of it fell.

"Wow! Great!" Maka knelt down and picked them up. She shuffled it to see who was the mails from. Mostly was just a greeting. Then she felt a shadow cover her from the sun. She looked up and saw a boy with blue spiky hair.

"You're Maka Albarn, right? Not bad... You're quite attractive" he smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maka angrily stood up and prepared to throw the mails at him but Soul pulled him back.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy! Sorry about BlackStar here! He's a little bit outgoing, if you know what I mean..." Soul said.

"What's that supposed to mean? C'mon Soul! I'm the great BlackStar! Everyone's suppose to worship me! Ahahaha!" he proudly said. Maka was about to charge at him again but Soul stopped her. He grabbed Maka's shoulders.

"Go back inside BlackStar, I'll meet you there" Soul ordered him.

"Yeah, sure! Nice meeting you Maka!" BlackStar laughed as he went inside Soul's house.

"What is wrong with that guy! He's completely insane!" Maka took off Soul's hands off of her shoulders.

"That's BlackStar... please just bear with him... he just recently lost his parents..." Soul said.

"Just... lost em?" Maka stared at Soul in surprise.

"Yeah, that's why my parents took him in... He's going to study at our school now"

"Hmph! With that attitude you can barely see that he was really affected by the incident..." Maka said.

"I know, but that's his only way in forgetting his hard past... speaking of hard past..." Soul looked at Maka. "How about you? Haven't you got one?" Maka looked at him. Her eyes widened.

_"How did he...?" _she looked at the ground to avoid his eyes. Then something caught her attention. A letter on the ground signed T.N. Her eyes lit up in joy.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Maka picked it up and rushed into her house. Soul looked at her as she got in.

"Wow, nice way of avoiding the topic..."

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! Look! It's from Tsubaki!" she excitedly opened the letter.<p>

"Really? That's nice!" Spirit smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Let's hear it then..." Kami looked at her.

"Ehem..." Maka prepared to recite it.

_"Dear Maka... How are you doing there? Are you doing fine with your new school? I hope you are..."_

"Well, isn't she sweet" Kami smiled at Tsubaki's gentle words.

_"Ever since you left, things have never gotten the same for me. I miss you so much. Don't worry! I've been working hard on my grades! You've inspired me so much in studying... And I even got an A on the subject I asked you to help me study with. Isn't that amazing? Thank you so much, Maka..."_

"You even inspired her in your studies" Spirit was so proud of her that he could cry.

_"I really hope you're doing fine there and I really hope that you could visit me here or I could visit you there! Please reply! Miss you so much now!..."_

"She really is a true, sincere friend..." Kami continued to smile together with Spirit.

_"If you can't reply with snail mail just email me on tsubaki_ncamellia(at)yahoo(dot)com  
>Sincerely yours, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa..."<em>

Maka continued to stare at the paper. "What's wrong honey?" Spirit asked.

"What's this on the end of the paper..." she wondered and recited it.

_"Oh, and one more thing, Maka. Kid wants to say 'hi' to you"_

They all fell silent for a moment... Then Maka shouted.

"Urgh! And he had the nerve to say hi! If he wanted to say hi why didn't he just sent another personal letter to me instead of using Tsubaki! He could've... just done... that..." she sniffed and went upstairs.

"Urgh! That Kid really pisses me off!" Spirit stood up preparing to follow Maka. Kami stopped him.

"The best thing you could give her now is space..." Kami said.

Maka slammed the door and hugged her pillow. Soul heard the door so he peeked outside his window. He saw Maka sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. He quickly hid and looked at her from his bedroom. He didn't know her bedroom was opposite of his.

"Why...?" Maka asked herself.

_"Wow, I can hear her too..."_ Soul thought.

"He could've just done that... That would feel so much better..." Maka's hug tightened. Blair looked at her. "Meow?"

"Tell me, why do I have to feel like this...?" Maka looked at her cat. "Meow?"

"Well, I don't expect you to understand me... You're a cat..." Maka wiped her tears off but she only cried more.

_"Is she... crying?" _Soul gazed at her.

"Look at you... Just sitting there, enjoying your little cat life... But me... I have to face every problem I have that I encounter..." Maka cried more.

"When will I move on from him?"

_"Move on from him? Did she have a boyfriend?" _Soul was really intrigued.

**"I really hate him! Why did I even meet him?" **

_"Ow!" Maka tripped at the floor causing her schoolmates to laugh at her. She was new. She only had a few friends but they weren't there to help her that time. She wiped the dirt off her face and sat up. She was about to cry when she saw a boy reaching out a hand for her._

_"Are you ok?" the boy with ebony hair with 3 unusual white stripes on the left side of it smiled at her gently._

_"Y-yeah..." she took his hand and stood up._

_"Here.." he offered a hankerchief to her. Maka stared at it at first but took it in the end._

_"Stay with me... in case you get lost..." he took her hand and began to walk. Maka followed him._

_"By the way, I'm Kid, you're Maka Albarn, right? The new girl?" Kid asked her. Maka nodded. Kid gently smiled as a response to her._

**"Everything that he told me..."**

_"Ok, Maka and Kid! You're partners for the Economics Class!" the professor said. Maka looked at Kid and blushed as he smiled. They began to wear their aprons. Maka was in charge of beating the eggs. She wasn't quite familiar in cooking._

_"Um, how do I do it?" she asked in confusion as she held the fork._

_"Like this... follow my lead..." Kid held Maka's hand and beated the egg with it._

_"Simple, is it not?" he smiled._

_"Uh, y-yeah!" Maka blushed when she noticed Kid's face was an inch away from her. Kid chuckled._

_"You're so cute Maka!"_

**"Every freaking word that he told me..."**

_"I love you too, Maka" he smiled as he looked at her._

_"Y-you do?"_

_"Yes... ever since that day..." Kid kissed Maka in the lips. Maka turned red but kissed him back._

**"...was a lie..."**

_"W-wait! Don't-! Kid!" _

_"I'm sorry, Maka... but I guess this is the right thing to do... not only for me but for you too..."_

_"N-no! Please! Don't leave me! You're my life Kid! I love you!"_

_"I'm sorry Maka... but I love Liz..."_

_"No, no, no! You said you love me!"_

_"I-I'm really sorry..."_

_"You're leaving me for her?"_

_Kid looked at Maka with pity in his eyes._

**"No! I don't want to remember you anymore!"**

_"I love you so much Maka... I really do" Kid smiled at her sweetly._

**"I don't want to remember your stupid smile anymore!"**

_"What did you do to him? Did you make him drink something?" Maka angrily confronted Liz._

_"C'mon, Maka... It's no surprise he'll leave you for me!" Liz laughed together with Patty._

_"Plus, I don't even have to do anything to make him mine!" Liz said._

_"That's not true..." Maka sniffed._

_"Yeah, right. Keep your dreams hanging, missy! Nothing will change his decision back!" Liz and Patty left Maka crying on the floor._

**"You're all the same!"**

_"He isn't really meant for you, Maka. Don't cry Maka, he doesn't deserve to be cried over..." Caroline, Sasha and Samantha comforted Maka._

**"You all treated me like the others!"**

_"Caroline, Sasha... Samantha? Why?" Maka looked at them as they where with Liz and Patty._

_"C'mon Maka, don't be such a brat... You expect us to comfort you now and then?" Caroline said. Maka stared at her almost about to cry._

_"Yeah, just stand up there and cry like a baby!" Sasha and the others laughed as they left._

**"If it weren't for Tsubaki... I could've died..."**

_"Stay away from me!" Maka ran in another direction and sat._

_"I'm not leaving you! C'mon, Maka... I'm your friend... friends stay together..." Tsubaki reached out a hand for her. Maka looked at it and hugged her instead. Tsubaki caressed her hair as she cried._

**"I could've died a long time ago..."**

Soul looked at her from afar then BlackStar came to his room.

"Hey Soul! Whatyadoin-!"

"Sssshhhhh! I'm trying to listen here..." Soul hushed him. BlackStar looked at Maka's window and hid as well.

"Is she... crying?" BlackStar whispered.

"I don't know but I guess she is... based on her words earlier..." Soul whispered back. They continued to listen but it was complete silence right now. And Maka turned the off the lights already and pulled the curtains.

"Well, she's going to bed early..." BlackStar said.

"C'mon, lunch is ready... You don't want me to eat all your food now, do you?" BlackStar stood up from his hiding place.

"Yeah, I'll be there..." Soul smiled as BlackStar left their room. He stood up and glanced at Maka's window.

"Maka Albarn... What did this bastard do to you?"

* * *

><p>There it is... I'm crying now... seriously and literally :'(<br>Anyways I hope you liked this chap! The italics represent Maka's memories of what happened to her.

As for Soul's parents... I named them after my two classmates :P They're the pranksters of my class when I was in first year.

Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Four

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Soul didn't hear anything from Maka after that day. All he could see was Kami and Spirit outide of their lawn talking about something. He wondered what could've happened to her. He started to think about things that she might have committed suicide based on her actions that Saturday. On Monday he prepared for school. He stepped out of his house and looked at Maka's house.<p>

"The car's still there... Maybe she left walking?" he started to walk together with BlackStar. Even though he owned a motorcycle he's still too young to drive it. When he reached school he looked around his classroom to see if Maka's already there... She still wasn't. He took his seat. He was uneasy aboout it. Then the bell rang. Ms. Marie came to class.

"Good Morning class!" she greeted. The students greeted her lively. Then someone knocked on the door and opened it. It was Maka panting.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Marie! I-I came in late!" Maka apologized. Soul sighed in relief to see that she was still alive.

"Very well... take a seat please!" Marie smiled and Maka sat. Soul watched her as she arranged her things on her desk. After a few hours, lunch break came. Maka had joined Kim and Jackie at the cafeteria.

"So.. having a good time here?" Kim asked Maka as they swallowed their food.

"I don't know... for now, all I could see good here at the school is you, Jackie and Ms. Marie..." Maka looked up from her food.

"Don't worry, you'll find other friends" Jackie smiled.

"I don't plan on having other friends..." Maka looked away but then she saw Soul walking around the cafeteria with BlackStar. Kim and Jackie looked at what she was staring at, and they saw that it was Soul. They smiled.

"That's Soul Evans..." Kim started.

"Yeah, I know.." Maka continued to eat.

"Oh, you two already met?" Jackie asked.

"He's my neighbor..." Maka made a disgusted face.

"Oh, so you two must be really close!" Kim smiled.

"No... I hate him..." Maka said.

"Well, that's odd... girls would kill each other just to get a date with him... heck, girls would kill you if they found out that he's your neighbor!" Kim said.

"Huh?"

"Don't you know he's the most popular guy here in school?" Kim asked.

"No way..." Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and according to the daily magazine that the students publish here on school... he ranked 1st in being the most handsome student in Shibusen..." Jackie said.

"Ew! Are you sure?" Maka was about to throw up. She sighed. "I'd take him as a boy who'd do anything to ruin a relationship to get the girl he wants..." Maka compared Soul to Liz in her mind. I mean, they both are the most popular students of both schools.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Jackie said. Maka looked at her.

"When we where still sophomores, he had a girlfriend... Her name is Erika. She was one of the most beautiful creatures to ever step on earth. She was everything a boy could ask for a girl. They seemed very happy when one day..." Kim looked around to check if someone was eavesdropping then leaned towards Maka. Maka stuck out an ear.

"A boy, snatched her away from him. He was so sad and angry that he almost broke the boy's arm!" Kim whispered.

"Broke... his... arm...?" Maka remembered the time where she almost broke Liz's.

"Yeah... and of course... Erika got angry with him... he tried to apologize to her through the phone but no one was answering... until the next morning, he heard from her parents that she eloped together with her new boyfriend..." Kim retold the story with sadness in her eyes.

"That... was... depressing..." Maka bowed her head and felt sorry for him. "That was even more depressing than my story..." she thought.

"Yeah, _very depressing_... He was absent for weeks after he discovered the news..." Jackie said.

"But why is he still there... I mean... he's still smiling and all... he managed to keep his cool..." Maka asked as she looked at Soul and BlackStar laughing.

"Who knows..." Kim answered. Then Maka remembered what Soul told her about BlackStar.

_"I know, but that's his only way in forgetting his hard past..."_

"He must've had a hard time too... I can relate to him now... Now I understood him more..." Maka, Kim and Jackie went up to their respective classrooms. After another few hours and the dismissal bell rang.

"Maka, for a moment please..." Marie called out to her. Maka ran to her as her classmates went out of the classroom.

"Can you please help me check these papers?" Ms. Marie asked her. "If it's ok with you not leaving early..."

"I'm sure my parents would understand!" Maka agreed to it.

"This is going to be your punishment for stepping late into my class" Ms. Marie smiled to her as she gave the papers to Maka. Maka smiled back as she sat at the table to check it. After a 15 minutes of checking, Maka was already sweating.

"Are you still alive, Maka?" Ms. Marie looked up from the papers she was checking.

"Yeah! Of course!" Maka continued to check the papers. Then thunder rumbled. She looked at the windows and saw lightning and dark clouds. Rain started to pour hard.

"Looks like it's raining... are you done yet, Maka?" Ms. Marie arranged the papers with her.

"U-uh, yeah! I'm almost done!" Maka put checked the last paper she had in her hands and handed it over to Marie.

"You may go... Take care!" Ms. Marie waved goodbye at Maka as she got her bag and left the classroom. She rushed out of the room. She stopped at the waiting area of the gate. The wind was blowing hard and the rain was too much for her. She reached in her bag to get her umbrella.

"C'mon, c'mon... umbrella... where are you?" Maka finally gave up on searching.

"I guess, I left it at home... I must've snatched it out of my bag while I was arranging it for the weekend..." she sighed as she sat down at a bench. She closed her eyes as she listened to the relaxing sound of the rain. "Hey..."

Maka opened her eyes and looked at her side. She saw Soul slouching beside her on the bench.

"S-soul! What are you doing here? Where's BlackStar?" Maka asked nervously.

"Oh, so you favor him more than me now?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant! I thought you two already got home!" Maka answered.

"I had a few errands to run for so I made him go home by himself... don't worry he knows his way home..." Soul sighed. Maka groaned and closed her eyes again.

"So what happened to you last Saturday? You went in the house and never showed up..." Soul asked.

"Oh, I just got excited because I got a letter from my best friend..." she smiled.

"What's his name?"

"His? My best friend's a girl you idiot..." Maka glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume... So... what's _her _name...?"

"Tsubaki"

"Why didn't you show up the next day?"

"Is this an interview or what?" Maka glared at him more.

"You know... you can tell me anything... after all, I am your friend..."

"Your... friend? Pretty self-assuring, huh?"

"C'mon, you can trust me..." Soul persisted.

"How can I trust you?"

"If I where a normal boy, I could've done stupid things to you right now..." Soul leaned his face closer to Maka's and grinned naughtily.

"Urgh!" Maka pushed his face away from hers.

"So.. your mom told us that you had a hard time in your past school... what happened?" Soul tried to juice some information from her. Maka remained silent as she closed her eyes.

"Ok, I get it... You don't wanna talk about it... I won't complain... I understand..." Soul leaned at his back. Maka opened one eye to see what was Soul's reaction then sighed.

"When I was still 13... I had my first love... his name was Kid.." Soul looked at her as she opened her eyes slowly.

"I don't know why I fell in love with him... he was the first to help me... he noticed me for me... He was so kind, gentle, handsome..." Maka bowed her head. "and then..?"

"This girl, Liz, snatched him away from me... as well as my other friends..." Maka closed her fists.

"Only one truly remained at my side... and it was Tsubaki..." Maka paused and then continued.

"Last Saturday, a letter from her arrived... I was so happy... but then there's this follow up message saying that Kid wants to say 'hi' to me..." Maka bit her lip.

"I was so pissed off..." Maka sniffed silently hoping that Soul won't notice.

"He could've just let me be..." Maka couldn't cry. She can't let Soul see it. They just met last week. They aren't really that close like her and Tsubaki. Maka then realized, why was she so comfortable retelling her story to Soul? Then she bursted.

"The hell! Why am I telling you my personal life?" Maka exclaimed.

"Don't blame me... I told you that I won't complain but still you ended up confessing your personal life to me..." Soul put his hands in the air. Maka glared at him. Soul looked up at the sky and stood up.

"Looks like the rain isn't too hard right now... Now's our chance..." Soul reached for an umbrella in his bag.

"You had an umbrella?" Maka was furious. Soul looked at him as he opened it.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Maka asked while shouting.

"Because having a conversation with you is so much fun!" Soul smirked.

"Hey... wait a minute..." Maka looked at the umbrella.

"That's mine!" Maka tried to snatch it from him but failed.

"You know, you really should check your things while leaving school! Last time you left your cellphone and now your umbrella! What's next? Your wallet?" Soul laughed as he walked outside of the campus.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Maka followed him outside. While walking to their home, Maka kept her distance from Soul. They where sharing the same umbrella so they didn't have enough space. Maka was getting a little wet at her left side. Soul noticed it and wrapped his arm around her neck and closed the space between them.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Maka looked at him.

"What else? Preventing you to get wet from the rain, it's hard to get sick these days..." Soul looked away but Maka knew he was smiling. Maka stomped on his foot.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Soul looked at her in pain still holding the Maka's neck.

"What else? To prevent you from doing anything stupid, it's hard to make a warning these days..." Maka saind. Soul chuckled. "You're a pretty smart girl you know that?" they finally reached their house. They went in front of Soul's house first, since the umbrella was Maka's. It was already 6:30 pm.

"Rest up, princess..." Soul grinned as he prepared to open the door to his house. Maka stuck out her tongue. "Blech!" Soul smiled as he faced his door.

"Soul?"

"What is it?" he faced Maka again.

"Thanks... for being a friend..." Maka looked away. Soul gently smiled at her.

"No problem..." he entered his house. Maka sighed and went to their house.

"Maka! What happened?" Spirit fell on the floor as he approached her.

"Maka! We where so worried! It's already nighttime and it's raining too!" Kami said.

"Don't worry! I was with Soul the whole time!" Maka said. _"Shoot! Why did I have to say that?"_ Maka's inner self panicked.

"With... Soul?" Kami looked at her.

"What did he do to you? Tell me Maka! Or I'll rip him apart!" Maka smashed her umbrella onto Spirit's head.

"I-I had to do something in school because I was late in the morning. When I was already done it started raining so I had to stop until it gets better. Soul was there too because he had to run some errands and we had to wait for the rain to get better and when the rain got better, we only had one umbrella so we shared it until we got home!" Maka panted.

"Whoa, whoa! You don't have to explain too much... We trust Soul, don't we honey?" Kami looked at Spirit on the floor.

"What? We do no-!" Spirit saw Kami glare at him.

"Y-yeah! Of course we do, Maka!" Spirit said. Maka sighed.

"So, are you feeling better?" Kami asked Maka. Maka nodded with a smile and went upstairs to her room.

"I think, being with Soul helps her to move on... look at her, she's already smiling even though she was crying the whole day yesterday..." Kami went to the telephone.

"Huh? What? Who are you going to call?" Spirit stood up. Kami smiled at him as she punched the numbers.

"Alexandra Evans"

* * *

><p>Ok, I didn't really plan for Soul to have such a past but I thought that his past would make Maka relate to him and understand him more...<p>

What happened to Maka when she forgot her umbrella on her table, happened to me also. Though, a friend didn't hand me my umbrella. Good thing I had the keys to the lock of my classroom. One of the advantages of being a president, hehe :P

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! :)


	5. Five

Hi! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka woke up very early this time. She did her daily routine in the morning and came downstairs to eat breakfast.<p>

"Maka, from now on I want you to go to school and go home from school with Soul and BlackStar..." Kami poured juice on her glass. Maka spilled the water she was drinking.

"What! ?" Maka looked at Spirit. She knew her father wouldn't allow it. Spirit nodded. Maka's eyes widened.

"U-huh... No freaking way! I'm not going with those two!" Maka stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Please, Maka... for your own good" Kami said. Spirit wanted to object but Kami glared at him. Maka grabbed the door knob and looked at her mother.

"For my own good? Whatever, I'm leaving now... bye..." she opened the door and stepped outside. Maka's jaw dropped.

"Hey, Maka!" BlackStar and Soul greeted her as they shoved their hands in their pockets. Kami looked outside and greeted the two. The two greeted her politely.

"No way, mom!" Maka looked at her almost crying. Kami smiled at her.

"C'mon! Let's go! We're gonna be late in school!" BlackStar grabbed her right hand and Soul grabbed her left hand. They both dragged her. Maka looked at Kami with puppy eyes.

"Kami! They're sexually harassing her!" Spirit pointed them out as they disappeared from their sight.

"They are not sexually harassing Maka, Spirit!" Kami looked at him.

Maka walked at the sidewalk in the middle of the two boys. BlackStar and Soul was talking about something she didn't bother to know then laughed.

_"Geez, I'm surrounded by idiots..." _Maka thought.

"Hey, Maka! Why don't you join our conversation here?" Soul asked.

"Oh, I got a better idea! Why don't you two leave me alone?" Maka shot back at him.

"Well, that's harsh Maka!" BlackStar grabbed her shoulder. Maka glared at him and was about to throw him when Soul interrupted.

"Ehem! We're here..." Soul, BlackStar and Maka entered Shibusen. Then BlackStar sniffed.

"Wait... is that... food?" BlackStar followed the smoke and left Maka with Soul.

"Hey! Wait! BlackStar!" Maka looked at him as he wandered off.

_"Don't leave me with him..." _Maka looked at Soul nervously. Soul grinned at her and continued to walk. "C'mon, let's go princess, we don't want to be late in our class..."

Maka growled. "But how about BlackStar?"

"Nah, he'll find a way back to our class..." Soul answered. The two went in the school and walked together in the corridor. Everybody looked at them.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the new girl? With our Soul?" "No way! I can't believe it!"

Maka had pretty sharp hearing so she can hear them loud and clear. She kept her distance away from Soul twirling her hands nervously. Soul noticed this and chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous around me, I am your friend..." he smiled at her.

"Friend?" Maka looked at him evilly.

"Yeah... It's what you said to me yesterday, right?" Maka forgot about it but remembered what she said to him.

_"Thanks... for being a friend..."_

_"Oh, shoot!" _Maka covered her mouth. _"Me and my big mouth... did I, really say that? I completely forgot..."_ Maka eyed him nervously then looked away.

"C'mon princess, don't tell me you already forgot?" Soul leaned his face closer to Maka's.

"Oh my gosh!" "No way!" "Princess! ?" "Why did he call her that?"

The whisperings grew wild and it embarrassed Maka.

"Will you stop calling me that! ? And - and..!" Maka couldn't think of a good reason. Why was it like that? She always find the good words to shoot back at people, so why not now? And she was in front of Soul too...

"Aaaaand?" Soul smirked.

"Grrr. I... I hate you! !" Maka ran towards her room. She couldn't think of any other words.

Soul chuckled as he stared at her. Maka furiously opened the door to her class and went to her desk. She made a heads down and groaned.

"Urgh... that was embarrassing..." she mumbled.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Jackie worriedly asked as she patted Maka's back.

"Uh, oh... nothing..." Maka smiled at Kim and Jackie. Then BlackStar approached her.

"Hey, Maka! What's up!" BlackStar talked through the drumstick chicken he was eating. Maka eyed him.

"You! Why did you have to leave?" Maka asked him angrily. Kim and Jackie looked at both of them nervously.

"oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get one for you" BlackStar swallowed.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Maka facepalmed herself.

"If you're talking about Soul, don't worry, you'll get the hang of him..." BlackStar continued to chew.

"Oh, are you guys ok now?" Kim asked Maka.

"Please don't ask..."

"I think you like him..." Jackie giggled.

"Wh-what! ? I do not...!" Maka shouted._ "I do not... I don't think I'd like another guy after what Kid did to me... The hell! ? Why am I thinking about him again! Urgh! I better get him out of my mind... or I'll just go crazy!" _Maka spaced out for a bit.

"M-Maka? Are you ok?" Jackie noticed her staring into space. "I'm sorry! I was just teasing! I didn't know it would anger you!" she apologized.

"N-no! I'm fine! You don't need to apologize..." Maka replied. Kim, Jackie and BlackStar went to their seats.

_"Damn it... Why can't I just forget him?" _

School ended and Maka had to bear with the two again. But they've been quiet the whole time. Well that's relaxing... but something unnerving caught her attention. She had this weird feeling that the two was staring at her as they walked on the sidewalk.

_"Just a little longer... and we're finally reaching our houses..." _she thought. They walked up to the path of their doors. Maka wished the two shut up earlier that morning but now she wished the two would just talk. The silence was _deafening_.

"Uum... bye guys.." Maka took the initiative to wave them goodbye.

"Bye Maka!" the two waved their hands goodbye. The way they said goodbye was energetic.

_"So, was that all a joke or what... whatever... I don't understand those two..." _Maka opened the door to their house.

"Maka! I'm glad you finally came home! Did something happen to you?" Spirit panicked. Kami looked at him.

"Uum... I got an A- on a quiz earlier?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"No! I meant-!" Kami slapped his back.

"Welcome home, dear!" Kami greeted. Maka smiled weirdly. She got upstairs.

"Mom! I won't be having dinner! I have many things to do!" Maka shouted from the second floor. Kami looked at Spirit and smiled.

"Ok..." Maka dropped her bag on the floor and changed her clothes. She opened her laptop and sat on the chair in front of her study table.

"Let's do this..." Maka began to type a letter for Tsubaki.

_"Dear Tsubaki, Thanks for sending the letter. It made my day so much! I'm fine in my new school, how about you? Is everything alright there? I'm so thankful that you made me an inspiration for your studies! I have some new friends too... not like the ones I had in there... but anyways they can be trusted! :) They're names are Kim and Jackie. Anyways, thanks for the letter again! Hope you're doing ok there too! You should visit me here too, sorry but I think I can't visit you there yet... I'm still trying to forget... Bye for now!_

_Sincerely yours, Maka"_

Maka stopped at that sentence. She remembered Tsubaki's follow-up message on how Kid wanted to say hi to her. She didn't want to ignore it. They would think she was affected. But she didn't know how to answer it.

"Maka! Are you in there?" someone from outside shouted. "Huh?" Maka opened the window and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Soul opposite of her window.

"You're bedroom is there? ?" Maka asked the obvious hoping she would get another answer.

"Me and BlackStar's actually..." Soul answered. Maka eyed him.

"So, what are you doing?" Soul asked.

"Don't you have other things to do? Homeworks?" Maka pushed him away.

"We don't have any... plus, it's my free time..." Soul looked at her lazily. Maka sighed.

"So, what ya doin?" Soul smiled. Maka just replied.

"I'm just composing a letter to Tsubaki..." Maka said. "Ok..."

Maka suddenly remembered Soul's story. She didn't want to bother her parents because of her problems. Soul was the only one that can answer her question. Soul also experienced the pain she had experienced from love. She didn't admit it but she trusted him for this problem of hers.

"Soul, can I ask you something?" Maka started in a soft tone.

"Sure, anything..."

"It's about you... you know... about that girl.. you where with in the past..." Maka was quite embarrassed. She only knew his story because Kim and Jackie told her. He didn't tell her personally.

"You mean Erika? Sure..." Maka's eyes widened when he replied.

"Y-you're not angry because I asked you about it? I mean I didn't ask you to tell your story personally"

"It's ok, almost all the students know my story... I'll be surprised if someone haven't told you yet..." Soul rubbed his head and smiled. Maka bowed and looked down.

"How did it feel...? To be left by the one you love..." Maka's voice turned shaky. Soul looked at her at first then answered.

"It's painful... like a dagger thrusted in your chest... at first I didn't know how I would handle it... I thought of committing suicide... but then I realized..." Maka looked at him. He was smiling... How come...?

"It isn't worth it... I have my family by my side and I don't want them to be upset because of me... I didn't want to let them down... and I thought, there was someone better waiting for me..." he smiled as he looked at Maka. Maka looked at him with agony in her eyes.

"I-... I need advice..."

"About what? That Kid guy?"

"You know that follow-up message Tsubaki wrote... how do... how do I respond to it?" Maka asked.

"Easy, you act natural... you say hi back..." Soul answered.

"But... won't people think I'm still after him?" Maka aked again.

"People will, if that's your true purpose " Soul eyed her.

"W-what! ? No way! I won't ever wan-!" Soul interrupted her.

"My point is you can't push him back... you'll have to treat him as a friend..."

"A friend...?" Maka repeated. Soul nodded as he yawned.

"Anyways... I'm going to bed now... have a good night" Soul pulled the curtains and switched the light off. Maka sighed and got back to her desk.

"Act natural... say hi too?" Maka sighed.

"I guess I don't have other choice... he experienced it before me... why not trust him?" Maka typed.

* * *

><p>I just got back from school, me and my mom went to go get my report card and I was jumping and crying in happiness when I found out that I'm a first honor student :D I was also the first in deportment. :P Gosh, I feel like Maka right now!<p>

Well, I hope you like this chapter! :)


	6. Six

Hi! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

Sorry for the late chap... Well, here it is, on to chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Days flew by pretty quickly for Maka. Tsubaki sent her a reply with e-mail but it was only 2 sentences and didn't mention Kid. That was a relief for her. It was Friday and lunch time at school. Kim and Jackie approached her as usual but Soul and BlackStar did too.<p>

"Maka, you want to have lunch with us?" Soul asked. Kim and Jackie looked at each other and giggled.

"Sorry but I already have someone to eat lunch with..." Maka pointed at Kim and Jackie with her thumb.

"Sorry Maka but we have other things to do! Bye!" they left the classroom with a smile.

"Hey! W-wait! Don't-!" Maka stood up. Soul chuckled. Maka eyed him evilly.

"Fine..." Maka's voice was rough.

**xXxAt The CafeteriaxXx**

Everybody looked at the three of them and whispered. Maka was looking around nervously.

"C'mon, Maka... just think of it as a date!" Soul swallowed his food. "Yeah! A threesome!" BlackStar added. Maka glared at him and was about to throw a fork at him.

"What did you say?" Maka's eyes glowed red. BlackStar gulped. "I didn't say anything!" Maka relaxed after what he said but still glared at him. Soul smiled and continued to eat his food. Maka noticed that he smiled even though she was looking at BlackStar.

"Soul?" Maka said in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the advice..."

"No problem!"

"You really are a friend..." MAka smiled at him. Soul's eyes widened as she saw her smiling sweetly. They stared at each other for awhile making BlackStar's jaw drop.

"Oh, so you two are friends! How about me Maka? You're completely ignoring your god! When will I be your friend?" BlackStar stood up making everybody look at them.

"Don't be an idiot and we'll be friends..." Maka looked away. BlackStar continued to rant about it. Maka stood up and carried her food in to another table.

"Yeah... good luck with that BlackStar..." she walked away from the table. Soul chuckled at BlackStar who still haven't noticed Maka leave.

After class, they headed home quickly. Maka waved goodbye at the two lamely as they entered their house. She sighed as she stood by the mailbox. It was 4:30 pm. The sun made her sweat. Then, a mailman passed a letter to her.

"Huh?"

"It's for you miss... Maka Albarn, right?" he asked. Maka nodded.

"Goodbye then..." he drove his motorcycle away. Maka looked at the letter and it was signed T.N. Maka's eyes lit up and rushed into the house. Maka greeted her mother as usual and got to her room. She sat on her bed and opened the letter.

_"Dear Maka, I read the e-mail you sent me but I don't have much time to reply to it using e-mail. My parents would kill me if our bills go high again. So I sent you another snail mail instead. Sorry! Anyways, I'm so happy you're doing fine there... and to mention you met some friends too! I'm doing fine here too! Well, bye! I've got many projects and homeworks to do! Take care!_

_Love, Tsubaki"_

"Wait... That's it? Then how come there are two papers in her envelope?" Maka shuffled the paper. Her eyes widened. She couldn't move. The other letter was from Kid. She read it, crumpling the sides of the paper.

_"Dear Maka, How are you? Are you doing fine there? I hope you are... I was so happy when you replied to Tsubaki saying you wanted to say hi to me too. I couldn't send you a personal letter because I was scared you'd reject it. Everyone in this school misses you... Liz, Patty, Caroline, Sasha, Samantha..."_

Maka stopped reading. "Urgh! What plastics!... And Kid had the nerve to mention his cute little girlfriend to me..." she continued reading.

_"And me too... I miss you too... Everything has gotten lonely ever since you left..."_

Maka's eyes widened. "What...? That bastard... Liar..." some tears fell out but she wiped them off.

_"Maka, I'm very sorry for what I did.._

_Love, Kid"_

Maka crumpled the paper and threw it at the door hard. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "Damn it... I shouldn't be crying... I shouldn't be affected this much..."

"Oi!" someone called her out. She wiped off her tears quickly and faced at her back. She saw Soul with his chin resting on his arms, lazily looking at her.

"What do you want?" Maka eyed him. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Where you... crying?"

"N-no! I wasn't!"

"Then why are your eyes red?"

"It's just the lights!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

Maka groaned and looked away. Soul knew no other things that can make her cry. He knew it was that Kid again.

"Hey, you wanna go out? After all, there are no homeworks and quizzes..." Soul asked.

"With BlackStar?" Maka made a disgusted face.

"Uh, no... I don't think he won't be joining us... he's out cold here..." Soul looked at BlackSTar as he snored in his bed.

"So, what do you think?" he looked at Maka again. Maka thought about it. Leaving her house would make her forget what she read.

"Ok, but I have to ask my parents first..."

"Sure, I'll wait her..." Soul smiled. Maka got down from the second floor.

"Mom, can I go out?"

Kami was serving chicken to the just-arrived-from-work, Spirit.

"Sure, but with who?" Kami asked.

"Soul..." Maka looked away.

"With BlackStar?"

"No, just Soul..."

"With him! ? No, I wo-!" Kami put a chicken in his mouth and glared at him.

"Of course, dear!" Kami smiled. "Thanks mom!" she went back to her room and told Soul. She got dressed.

"Kami! ?" Spirit whined as he took the chicken off his mouth.

"Don't worry, Soul can be trusted. After all, he is our neighbor. If anything goes wrong we just have to call his mom..." Kami said. Maka got down all dressed up.

"Bye, mom, dad! Don't worry! I'll come home early!" Maka closed the door. Spirit was crying. Maka sighed. Soul approached her outside.

"C'mon, let's go!" he smiled.

"Where exactly are we going?" Maka eyed him as she pouted her lips.

"How about a fast food chain?"

"Sure..." they walked and found a nice one. They sat and ordered their food.

"So, what happened? Did that Kid sent you a letter this time?" Soul ate some french fries. Maka looked at him.

"Is this why you asked me out?" Maka paused. "You don't have to do this... I don't want you to be burdened because of me..."

"I will if I have to... I am your friend right?" Soul drank his water. Maka looked at him, then finally gave in.

"Yeah, he sent me a letter..."

"That's good.."

"GooD? He's got the guts to mention his girlfriend and the people I hate and even say sorry to me for what he did!" Maka narrowed her eyes. "What an insensitive freak..."

"At least he's comfortable to talk to you about stuff like that... that's the beginning of your so called 'moving on'..." Soul chewed his food.

"Why can't I just move on fast? It seems so easy in the movies..." Maka sniffed about to cry... again. Soul sighed.

"Well, Maka.. That's the difference... this is reality..." Soul looked at her. Maka wiped her tears.

"Sorry, I better not cry... people would think you did something horrible to me..." Maka rubbed her eyes. Soul chuckled.

"What?" Maka looked at him.

"Nothing... it's just that, you're completely different from other girls that I dated... they would purposely cry in front of me so that I would have to comfort them in front of all the people... but you... different..." Soul smiled.

"You're saying I'm weird?" Maka eyed him.

"No! It's not like that. I mean all of you are girls..." Maka rolled her eyes. "And all of them liked me so much..."

"You're saying, I like you?" Maka grabbed the fork.

"I didn't say anything!" Soul grinned. "But... It's a possibility..."

Maka stomped at his foot under the table. "Ow!" Soul groaned. Maka ate some of her food as Soul crouched in pain at his seat. Maka suddenly remembered, Kid was off the subject. She completely forgot that they where just talking about Kid one minute ago. Whenever she was with Soul, she always forgot the pain. Why was that? Why was she so comfortable with him? The way they had a conversation was so natural. It's like they already met a long time ago. Maka felt silent for awhile and Soul noticed it.

"Hey... Are you ok?" Soul startled her.

"O-oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" Maka looked at her watch and outside the window of the fast food chain. It was almost 6 and sunset.

"Are you done with your food?" Soul asked her. "Yeah..."

"C'mon... I've got something to show you..." Soul stood up and headed for the door.

"H-hey! Wait!" Maka stood up quickly and hurriedly followed Soul.

"Stay close, princess, you might get lost without me!" Soul smiled as they walked up to the sidewalk.

"Shut up! And stop calling me that!" Maka replied to his teasing.

_"Oh... That girl is with our Soul Evans again..." a girl hiding from the shadows said to one of her companions. They watched the two walk from afar._

Soul took her to a playground. An abandoned one. The leaves and the vines covered the broken see-saws, slides and swings.

"Um, Soul? Are you pranking me? Where exactly are you going to take me?" Maka stopped following him and asked nervously.

"C'mon... I won't do anything stupid... just trust me..." Soul reached a hand for her. Maka hesitated at first but took it. Soul guided her in a jungle-like place. Full of trees.

"We're almost there..." Soul assured Maka. Then they stopped. Maka opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. There where no more trees. It was a large hill with green grasses. The wind was fresh and blowing. She could also see the sunset and it was beautiful.

"Wow! I've never seen a place like this before! I've never even thought a place like this existed!" Maka was amazed.

"Like it?" Soul asked her. "Like it? I love it!" Maka replied.

"I found this place when I was depressed... I ran from home that time... This place is my comfort zone..." Soul said as he took a deep breath.

"Really?" Maka looked at him.

"Yeah... It was the only place that let me think about things clearly..." Soul paused.

"That's why I showed it to you... I'm thinking it may help you... you can come here if you want to..." Soul smiled at her gently. Maka looked at him.

"Thank you... you're not so bad after all I guess" Maka returned the smile.

"C'mon, let's go back... your dad would kill me..." Soul smiled as he prepared to leave. Maka followed. They went back to their houses and it was already 7:15 pm.

"Goodnight... sleep well, princess" Soul looked at her as she entered.

"You too..." Maka replied.

"Maka! ?" Spirit cried. "It's late!" Spirit said.

"Dad, it's not like I came home midnight... It's still early..." Maka said.

"But it's still la-!" Kami covered his mouth.

"So, how was your night out?" Kami asked her sweetly.

"Surprisingly nice." Maka smiled as she got up to her bedroom. Kami looked at Maka.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Kami looked at SPirit. Maka opened the lights in her bedroom and picked up the crumpled paper. She flattened it and looked at it.

"I completely forgot about this..." Maka said.

"I guess I'm on the right track..."

* * *

><p>:) Hope you liked it!<p>

I just got back from a friend's house for their house blessing. I usually update every other day, but it looks like I got a little obsessed with playing minesweeper :P


	7. Seven

Yo! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts for this story! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka replied to Kid and acted natural even though she almost broke the pen she was using in writing it. Saturday and Sunday wasn't really a pain when you got no homeworks to work on and quizzes to study to. It was Monday again. Time was really fast for her. It was just another usual day for Maka. She got up to her locker and arranged her things that morning. Kim approached her.<p>

"Good morning, Maka! How are you doing?" Kim asked her sweetly as she put her hands on her back.

"Good morning, Kim. I'm fine thank you! How about you?" Maka glanced at her.

"I'm fine too!" Kim grinned. Maka rolled her eyes then closed her locker. She looked around. Jackie wasn't there with her.

"Where's Jackie?" Maka looked at her. Kim smiled creepily that made Maka step backwards. Kim hugged her close then pointed to Jackie at another location. She was there, talking to another guy. She didn't see this guy before. Maka analyzed him from head to toe. He had a spiky ponytail and black hair just like Jackie's. He had sunglasses that made him look cool. But it would probably look more cool for Soul. Wait, what? For Soul? What the heck was I thinking popping him in to my head all of a sudden? Maka made a quick question for Kim so that she would forget about what she thought.

"So... what's she doing there?" Maka asked looking at Kim. Kim held her jaw and swung it back to Jackie's location.

"Just look!" Kim said. "Jeez you don't have to do that..." Maka rolled her eyes as she continued to stare at them. Jackie then blushed. Yes, Maka had very sharp hearing and clear eyes to see that. Jackie blushed and looked away. She pulled out a letter and gave it to him.

"Is that a...?" Maka raised an eyebrow. "A love letter!" Kim replied.

"You're kidding me, right?" Maka said. "No I'm not!"

"So, who's this guy anyways? What makes him so special?" Maka asked.

"He's Harvar... one of the most popular guys here next to Soul" Kim said.

"Really?"

"Really.." Kim said.

"According to the magazine published here by the students, he ranked 4th in the most handsome guy!" Kim grinned.

"Where do you keep those magazines?" Maka looked at her weirdly as she chuckled. She then looked at Jackie again. Another guy came to them. He had an unusual hairstyle. Two pillars of hair above his ears.

"What the...?" Maka stared at him.

"Don't you know him? He's our classmate. Ox is the name. He's Harvar's best friend!" Kim said.

"And... my ex..." Kim added. Maka laughed. Kim stared at her.

"That's a nice joke, Kim! Very funny!" Maka laughed as Kim continued to stare at her. Maka then noticed Kim eyeing her. "Don't tell me... you're serious?"

"Yeah..." Kim replied. Maka's jaw dropped as she looked at Ox. Jackie was finished talking to them and was coming their way.

"So, how was it?" Kim asked.

"Fine I guess..." Jackie blushed. Maka looked at her weirdly.

"So, what did he say...?" Kim asked for more.

"He didn't say too much... he just took it and smiled..." Jackie turned red.

"That's my girl!" Kim gave her a high-five. Maka sighed and left them.

"H-hey! Maka! Wait for us!" Kim and Jackie ran to her.

After some hours in the classroom it was finally lunch time. The three went to their table at the cafeteria when all of a sudden the two bestfriends showed up, Harvar and Ox.

"May we sit?" Ox asked.

"S-sure, if it's ok with Maka..." Jackie looked at her. Kim put her palms together and mouthed at Maka. "Please?" Maka could understand her. She wanted Jackie and Harvar to get close.

"Sure... It's fine" Maka said. "Thanks!" Kim mouthed and put her thumbs up. Maka rolled her eyes. The two sat.

"So, you're Maka Albarn, right? Not bad.. you get decent grades in class..." Ox said.

"What do you mean by decent?" Maka tightened her grip on her fork.

"You get high grades... but not as high as mine!" Ox laughed. Maka stared at him as she grabbed her bread knife.

"Sorry, about him... he's a little over confident..." Harvar said.

"Yeah, don't worry about him, Maka!" Kim sweated.

"What do you mean by 'don't worry'? My smartness is the reason why you fell in love with me, right?" Ox laughed. Kim eyed him evilly.

"Seriously, this is going to be my mortal enemy..." Maka whispered to herself.

"Boys... all the same..." she thought. Kim argued with him. Harvar and Jackie looked at eachother and smiled. Maka lifted her bread knife and fork.

"Urgh... what are you going to do with that?" Ox looked at her.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to know..." Maka grinned.

"You got a pretty fierce friend there" Harvar said to Jackie. Jackie nodded.

"Oh, so you do admit that I'm smart..." Ox asked.

"I didn't say that"

"Oh, but you did"

"No, I said 'smart enough'"

"Are you sure? You have any evidence?" they continued to throw at eachother.

"This is going to be long..." Kim sighed.

"Grr! Why you! ?" Maka lifted her bread knife and was about to throw it to Ox when somebody stopped her hand. All of them looked at who was it. It was Soul.

"Oh, hey Maka! You wouldn't want that stick to other people's head, don't you?" Soul took the knife off of her hands and pulled her to stand up. "Soul?" she looked at him.

"Can I borrow Maka for a moment?" Soul asked the others. They nodded. Soul dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"No way! Soul and her are friends?" Ox's eyes widened.

"Soul is your idol right? You look up to him because of his popularity..." Kim smiled at him. Ox looked at her teary-eyed.

"So you better treat Maka well!" Kim smiled bigger.

"C'mon! That was the best part!" Maka said to Soul.

"I'm guessing you're not against violence..." Soul chuckled.

"What do you want?"

"Well, Ms. Marie told me you have to..." Soul continued to talk. Maka was listening when she felt an eerie presence behind her back. Like someone was watching her. She slowly turned her face to her back but no one was there.

"Ok, you got that Maka?" Soul looked at her and noticed she was looking at another direction.

"Maka? Is there something wrong?" Soul worriedly asked. Maka snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't listening! Could you please repeat what you where saying?" Maka said.

"You're kidding me right?" Maka shook her head. Soul sighed.

"Very well..." Soul sighed. Maka listened very well this time.

"Ok, that's all... do you want me to repeat that again?" Soul joked at her.

"I'm not stupid..." Maka looked away. Soul laughed and patted her head.

"C'mon, let's go princess!" Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Don't call me that!" Maka shouted at him.

_"I can't believe it! We have to do something about this girl! Soul is for us, and only for us!" _a girl whispered to her companions.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you like this chapter.<p>

I know it's short and I know it kinda sucks too. This chapter is just a filler. I promise, the next chapters are better! I just made this chapter to introduce to you again the girls that are following Soul and Maka. If you notice the chapter before this, there has been girls who kept an eye on them while in the fast food restaurant. That's it for now :) Don't worry! I'll come back soon!


	8. Eight

Hallooooooo! Shadowmistx98 here! =)

Here it is, chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

After classes, Maka left the room without notifying Soul and BlackStar. She checked her things on her desk so that she won't forget any more of her things. She went to her locker and as soon as she opened it, the hallway was already silent. She got a few things from it. Then BAAAM!

Maka opened her eyes and saw that she was in a dark tight space. She looked at the hole where the light was coming from. She was in her locker. She was tied up and her mouth was too. All she could do is listen to some girls giggling.

"That wasn't too hard!" a girl with curly violet hair said.

"yeah! She's so fragile!" another girl with blonde long hair said.

"Now, that she's there, there's no more problem! She can't be found out until tomorrow! Or even longer... And Soul isn't going to notice she's gone!" they laughed.

"Wait... Soul?" she thought. "Urgh! That stupid boy and his fangirls..."

"But... what's the reason to imprison me? I'm not his girlfriend or something..." Maka struggled to be free but the ropes where too tight. What the heck? How did they get ropes?

"Hahahaha! We're so smart!" the girls said as they got out of the corridor.

"Yeah, smart, eh? I'd take it you didn't even think through of that little plan you made..." Maka thought.

"You should've had done your little victory speech in front of me..." Maka tried to bump the locker open with her body. She sighed as she mumbled.

"This is going to be hard... If only someone was here to save me..." Maka tried not to cry.

* * *

><p>Soul looked at the entrance of the school uneasily.<p>

"Hey! Soul! What are you doing? Let's go already!" BlackStar shouted at him as he prepared to leave the gate. Soul didn't hear him so BlackStar approached him. BlackStar knocked at Soul's head.

"Hello there! Earth to Soul!" BlackStar cried out.

"Ow! What the hell, BlackStar!" Soul exclaimed.

"Good! I thought you were already crossing the bridge to the other world!" BlackStar laughed.

"What?" Soul looked at him weirdly. _"Stupid BlackStar and his nonsense..."_

"C'mon, let's go home!" BlackStar tried to pull him but failed.

"Are you sure Maka already left?" Soul asked him.

"Yeah, she left the classroom without notifying us, she must've left school by now..." BlackStar pause. "Why? Are you worried?" BlackStar looked at him.

"A little..." he replied. BlackStar sighed.

"C'mon, Soul... Maka is a tough girl, don't worry! She can take care of herself! Now why don't we go home now" BlackStar assured him.

"You know..." Soul started.

_"This is the part he's going to say 'You know, maybe you're right BlackStar. We're going home now'... hahahaha! I'm such a genius!" _BlackStar thought.

"I'm going back inside to see if she's still there..." Soul entered. BlackStar stared at him and sighed.

"Maybe I'm not a genius after all..." BlackStar mumbled. "Hey, Soul! Wait up!" BlackStar ran up to him.

"You know, Maka may seem like a tough girl but she's fragile inside..." Soul said. "She doesn't like to show it..." Soul added. BlackStar sighed.

"I'm surprised on how you come to know her so fast..." he said then three laughing girls went past them.

"Oh! Hi there, Soul! BlackStar!" the girl with long blonde hair greeted them.

"Uuum... do we know you?" BlackSTar asked.

"Y-yeah! Of course! We're your schoolmates!" the girl with green short hair said.

"This is Alyssa, Riley and I'm Carla" the girl with curly violet hair introduced themselves.

"Uh, hi..." Soul said bluntly. "You guys don't happen to see a girl with pigtails, do you? Maka Albarn?" he asked. The girls froze and looked at eachother.

"N-no! Why should we?" Alyssa asked nervously.

"Well, we're off then... b-bye!" they ran. BlackStar looked at them.

"They look suspicious..." he said to Soul.

"You don't say... come on, we're going to the corridor... let's see if she's there on her locker..." Soul motioned him to go up the stairs. They walked at the quiet corridor and looked around. Maka was still inside her locker ready to give up.

"Soul, this is pointless..." Maka's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice.

"The corridor's already a ghost town... she can't be in here..." BlackStar mumbled.

"Urgh... will you stop complaining already?" Soul glared at him. Maka knew it was Soul and BlackStar. Maka tried to shout but can only release small sounds because of the hanky tied to her mouth. Maka then bumped her body to the door of her locker.

"I'm not complaining... I'm just saying..." BlackStar paused. Then they heard sounds.

"Do you hear that?" Soul asked as they stopped walking. They fell silent as they tried to listen.

"Mmmmmoul! Mmmlakstar!" someone mumbled.

"It's coming from..." Soul and BlackStar looked around. "From Maka's locker!" they rushed to her locker and peeped inside. They saw Maka tied with a handkerchief around her mouth.

"Hold on Maka! What's your combination?" Soul asked completely forgetting the fact that Maka couldn't tell him because she was tied.

"Mmmmmmph!" Maka wanted to lecture him. Soul bumped his head on her locker.

"Urgh... sorry, I forgot..." Soul said.

"Soul..." Soul looked at BlackStar.

"C'mon... who needs a combination to unlock it, if you got me?" Soul stood back as BlackStar readied himself to do something.

"Me! The GREAT BLACKSTAR!" he punched the lock to her locker, breaking it. The locker door opened and Soul grabbed Maka free. He untied her. Maka took a deep breath, panting heavily.

"Thank goodness you found me!" Maka said.

"What happened?" Soul asked. Maka touched her head in pain.

"Are you ok?" Soul asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Maka paused and looked at BlackStar.

"BlackStar! Your hand!" Maka pointed them out.

"Oh, I'm fine! You should worry more about yourself!" BlackStar smiled at her.

"Well, well, well... what do we got here? Breaking the school's property?" a man said behind them. All of them looked at him.

"P-p-professor Stein?" Soul looked at him nervously.

"Professor Stein?" Maka and BlackSTar looked at eachother.

**xXxIn the ClinicxXx**

"Oh, my! You're hand is a little bruised..." Nygus, the school nurse, said to BlackStar as he bandeged his hand.

"So, you're telling me, three girls did this to you?" Professor Stein sat in his chair.

"Uh, yeah..." Maka nodded.

"Can you please identify them for me?" Stein asked.

"Uh, sure... One with curly violet hair... one with long blonde hair and one with green short hair..." Maka identified them which surprised Soul and BlackStar.

"you mean them?" Nygus finished bandaging BlackSTar's hand.

"Huh?"

"We came across them earlier..." Soul said.

"You are aware that they are your fangirls..." Maka eyed him.

"I knew it!" BlackStar pounded his left hand on his right palm. "I knew there was something suspicious about them!" BlackStar said in his conclusion.

"Alyssa, Riley and Carla..." Soul said. Stein stood up.

"I know them... I'm going to the guidance office... You three better meet up with me tomorrow there... We'll bring those girls in an interview..." Stein opened the door.

"Get well, you two..." Stein left and so did Nygus.

"So, who's he?" Maka asked. "You look terrified there earlier..." Maka added.

"He's our biology teacher... he was absent for a long time because of an accident..." Soul answered.

"You mean Professor Sid is just a substitute?" BlackStar closed and opened his injured hand. Soul nodded.

"Thanks guys... without you... I guess I would have spent my night in there..." Maka bowed her head.

"It's no problem!" BlackStar said.

"And thank you for punching my locker BlackStar..." Maka looked at him as he grinned. Soul eyed the two and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked.

"I'm going to get an ice bag for you... your head does hurt, right?" Soul looked at her.

"Oh, thank you..." Maka smiled at him as he closed the door. BlackStar looked at her as she sat beside him in the bed.

"You know..." he started. "You should thank Soul..."

"I already did" Maka replied.

"No, I mean, much more thanks than mine..." BlackStar said which confused Maka.

"He's really the one that was determined to find you..." BlackStar saw Maka's shocked expression.

"Really! I was really eager to go home this day... so I told him that you might got home already without really thinking what might've happened to you... but he insisted... he pulled me back here and searched for you..." BlackStar said. "He really cares for you"

"That's why... you owe him much more thanks than me..." he smiled. Maka looked at him and smiled.

"You know, at first... I thought you guys where bad... selfish, self-centered, dishonest, unfaithful..." Maka paused.

"Oh, c'mon... not all guys are like that!" BlackStar whined.

"Yeah... I know now... you two are really nice guys..." Maka looked at him. BlackStar was about to cry.

"Even though you two act like complete idiots at times..." Maka chuckled.

"Oh, c'mon! You ruined the moment!" BlackStar shouted as Maka laughed. Soul entered the room and caught the two talking to eachother.

"Did I miss something?" Soul asked as he handed out the ice bag to Maka.

"Not much..." Maka smiled to him. Soul raised an eyebrow. Nygus came in.

"Ok... all you have to do with that injured hand is place it in an ice pack... don't strain it..." Nygus said. "You may go... take care..." she added. The three went out of school and went home.

"Finally we're home!" BlackStar stretched his arms. Maka looked at Soul as he yawned.

"Um, Soul, can I talk to you?" Maka asked."Sure..."

BlackStar looked at them. "Alone..." he shot at him.

"Oh, ok... I understand! The great BlackStar doesn't eavesdrop!" he said as he entered his house.

"So, what's so important that you want to talk to me alone?" Soul grinned naughtily at her. Maka pouted.

"I just wanted to say thank you... thanks so much" Maka looked away.

"It's no big deal" Soul smiled. "Yes...! it is..." Maka looked at him. Soul stared at her.

"BlackStar told me how you are so eager to find me... he said that you were worried..." Maka said.

"I really was..." Soul smiled at her.

"And... t-that's a big deal for me... when I was in my old school... no one even gave a damn for me... just Tsubaki" Maka paused. "I was really... touched... to know someone cared for me..." she blushed. Soul's smile turned more gentle.

"Rest up, princess... you're turning red..." Soul laughed as he patted her head.

"I-I am not!" Maka turned away from him and went to her house.

"Bye... thanks again..." Maka went inside of it. Soul smirked and went to his house. Maka went upstairs and secretely pulled the curtains on her window to see what the two where doing. She saw them having a verbal and pillow fight. She didn't think the fight was serious because she could see them laughing and smiling. She closed her curtains and lied down her bed. She smiled as she rested her two hands on the back of her heads. "Idiots..." she whispered.

"They're worthy to be called friends I guess..."

* * *

><p>I know BlackStar is a little out of character there... Ok, maybe really out of character, but still I tried my best to get him to be the original. But hey! This is an AU fanfic, anything could happen (sweat drop). SoMa is a little short here...<p>

Today is the 20th of April in the Phil. It's my big brother's bday! :)

Anyways, Hope you like it!


	9. Nine

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here!

Here it is, chapter 9! :) Hope you enjoy it! :D It's so hot in our house... summer is really here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>The three sat in the guidance office with Stein. It was already 3:00. It was dismissal. They where waiting for the three girls who locked Maka up her locker. While waiting Stein asked a few questions to Maka.<p>

"So, your a transferee here?" Stein asked to Maka. Maka was irritated her to be asked such an obvious question but she didn't want to get any trouble with him. He was creepy. Soul had told her and BlackStar that this teacher likes dissecting almost every animal. Even endangered ones. She gulped. No wonder why he was the guidance counselor here. The students where afraid of him.

"Yes..." she answered nervously.

"I'm so sorry... but I just had to ask... I know you're irritated to be asked such an obvious question..." Stein pushed his glasses back to his eyes.

_"Is he reading my mind?"_ Maka asked herself as she smiled forcibly. Then a knock came from the door. The door opened and it was the three girls.

"Professor Stein? You wanted to see u-" they saw Maka who was glaring at them.

"Y-you! ? How did-?" Alyssa stopped. "I mean it's nice to see you here Maka... Maka's your name right?" Alyssa stopped to make her not so obvious. Then they saw Soul and BlackStar was there too. Their eyes widened when they saw the two glaring at them too. Stein stood up.

"So... Care to explain, why you did such a thing?" Stein eyed them that made them step backwards.

"And w-what would that be?" Riley stuttered.

"Why did you knock me unconscious and tie me up inside my locker?" Maka angrily asked.

"How dare you! You don't have proof! You don't have any evidence!" Carla shouted.

"You did your little victory speech in front of the locker you locked me in to. You didn't know I was awake that time!" Maka said.

"You got nervous when I asked you if you saw Maka too..." Soul said. Carla looked at him.

"Why Soul? Why this girl?" she asked. "Eh?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, you three where obvious... WHen you saw Maka the first thing you came here, you where about to ask... 'How did you get here?' if I'm not mistaken..." STein eyed them. The girls looked away as they bit their lips. Maka was amazed he noticed it.

"To bully and hurt your schoolmates is a violation of the rules of Shibusen and you know that..." Stein paused. "You have to be punished..." Stein looked at them at the creepiest way you could ever imagine. The girls' legs shook.

"I will call your parents tomorrow... and let them know that you are suspended from school for two weeks..." Stein said. The girls gasped. Maka looked at him.

"Uum... Professor Stein? Isn't that a little too-"

"You're right... it's a too short... make it one month..." Stein corrected.

_"I was going to say a little too much..." _Maka thought. "Uh, Professor Stein, isn't that too much?" Stein looked at her.

"Make that 3 weeks..." Stein added. "You may go... and I hope this will serve as a lesson to you..." Stein motioned them to go out.

"Yes, Professor..." they said sadly in unison. They got out.

"Uuuuhh..." the three looked at Stein.

"I hope that did you justice..." Stein sat at his chair.

"Now you can go now..." the three stood up and went to the door.

"Wait... Maka, may I ask you another question if you don't mind...?" Stein looked at her. Maka faced him nervously.

"W-what is it, Professor?" her voice trembled.

"You're surname is Albarn, right?" Stein asked. Maka nodded.

"Are you related to someone named... Spirit Albarn?"

"Uh, yeah, he's my dad..." Maka answered him. Stein grinned.

"Please tell him and Kami that I said hi, I'm a friend of them..." Stein said.

"Really? ?" Maka eyed him. Soul and BlackStar tried not to laugh.

"Yes... actually, a few teachers here know the two... It's nice to know that their daughter studies here..." Stein then smiled normally.

"Ok! I'll let them know!" Maka and the two boys left.

"Maka, just wait for us at the gate... Me and BlackStar have to take care of something" Soul said as BlackStar nodded.

"Ookaay... Meet you there, just hurry up!" Maka went and left the two. Soul looked at the three girls silently walking away from the office.

"Hey!" Soul called out to them. They froze and slowly faced them.

"H-hey, Soul... Hey B-blackStar!" Alyssa waved at them nervously.

"Don't 'hey' us!" BlackStar and Soul approached.

"Look, we're so sorry!" Riley bowed.

"You better tell that to Maka..." Soul took a deep breath. "She doesn't deserve what you did to her... What would you feel if someone did that to you three, huh?" he continued. The girls nodded. Soul turned his back away from them and started to walk away.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls!" BlackStar glared at them and followed Soul.

* * *

><p>The three walked down the streets. "Jeez, what took you so long?" Maka scratched her head<p>

"It's nothing" Soul said.

"I can't believe that creepy guy is a friend of your parents!" BlackStar laughed.

"You know even though he's a weird guy, I think he can be trusted... he's nice..." Maka looked at BlackStar laughing his butt off.

"So, why did you say the one month was too much for them? I thought you where the kind of girl who likes to see people suffer..." Soul chuckled.

"Trust me, I know what kind of hell you experience when you get suspended too long..." Maka pouted. Soul raised an eyebrow and finally got home and Maka went in. She saw Spirit and Kami sitting at the couch looking at a photo album.

"Hey, mom... dad.." Maka looked at the busy couple.

"Oh, hi dear! Welcome home!" Kami greeted.

"What ya lookin'?" Maka asked.

"oh, this is just a photo album of our friends when me and your mother are still in school..." Spirit smiled at her. Maka then remembered.

"Oh! That reminds me! I have a professor in school... he said he wants to say hi to you two..." Maka said. The two looked at eachother then at Maka.

"Who is it?" the two asked.

"It was our biology teacher... um... Franken Stein..." Spirit's eyes widened and Kami chuckled.

"Oh, no!" Spirit stood up and analyzed Maka.

"Did he do anything to you?" Spirit asked. "Wha?"

"C'mon Spirit, he won't do anything to dissect a living person..." Kami laughed. SPirit became visibly sweaty.

"Who is he, anyways?" Maka asked.

"He's considered Spirit's bestfriend..." Kami looked at Spirit who was crying. "Although Stein always scares the living out of your father..." Kami chuckled.

"Ooookkk... I'm going upstairs now..." Maka prepared to go up when Kami stopped her.

"Oh! Just a moment! A letter came and it's for you..." Kami handed it out.

"From who?"

"it isn't signed..."

"Oh... thanks..." Maka went upstairs and sat on her bed. She opened the letter and was surprised that it was from Kid...

_"Dear Maka, I'm so happy you replied to my letter! Thank you. That means a lot. I'm happy that you're doing fine there. I hope I can visit you there..."_

"Oh, hell no, I'm not letting you..." Maka mumbled.

_"I'm so happy that you already forgave me. I was really guilty because of the last time. You didn't talk to me much..."_

"C'mon... you just had to bring that up, huh?"

_"I'm doing ok here too but not as much when you where still here. Please reply ^^_

_Love, Kid"_

Maka folded the letter and placed it on her side table. That was a start. Normally she would crumple and throw it anywhere she wanted. She sat on her bed hugging her legs.

_"What should I do now? I don't what to say... Especially him bringing up everything that I want to forget..."_ Maka thought.

_"Maybe I should ask Soul? No... I don't want him helping me every now and then... he'll think I'm dependent and I also think he's getting sick of me and my problem now..." _Maka sighed.

_"Hmm... I wonder what they're doing..." _Maka pushed the side of her curtains and looked out of the window.

"Hey, So-!" Maka's eyes widened when he saw Soul getting changed, seeing his muscly torso naked. Maka immediately closed the curtains and blushed.

_"What the hell? Why did he have to change with his window open like that?" _Maka turned red.

_"But I have to admit... he does have a sexy bo-" _Maka slapped her cheeks.

_"Maka! Get a hold of yourself! What are you thinking?"_ she took a deep breath.

_"Ok, he should be done by now..." _Maka pushed her curtains again.

"Hey, So-!" Maka turned red again when she saw Soul resting his arms on the frame of his window smiling at her.

"Hey, Maka" he grinned.

"What the! Soul! Why are you still?" Maka shouted.

"You know, you shouldn't peep at boys' bedrooms..."

"I'm not peeping! I was just going to see what you and BlackStar are doing when I saw you... when I saw you there!" Maka defended herself.

"Then you should stop being so red and we'll talk about what we're doing..." Soul stared at her. Maka looked at him angrily.

"Will you put some clothes on first?" Maka pointed at him.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it princess.." Soul stood up and put on a t-shirt. Maka looked at him and saw a scar across his torso. She stared at him for awhile.

"What? You changed your mind?" Soul smirked.

"Soul... what's that scar?" Maka asked.

"Oh, you saw it? Well... this is a scar I got when I was still depressed... I fell down at a broken glass here in this house..." Soul said. "Oh..." Maka looked away.

"Hey..." Soul caught her attention. Maka looked at him.

"You want to go out to the movies with BlackStar? Friday after school?" Soul asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'd love to... but what movie?" Maka asked.

"Horror... if you got guts" Soul said as if he was challenging her.

"Oh, so you think I'm the kind of girl who screams at the sight of horror movies? Puh-lease..." Maka smiled.

"If you think you're so good at watching these stuff... if you spook out first give me 70 bucks" Soul made a money sign with his hand.

"If you spook out first give me 100"

"Hey! That's too much!"

"90 then?"

"70, even..."

"Last call, 80!"

"Fine..." Soul gave up. Maka smiled in triumph.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess..." Soul smiled at her.

"Yeah, good day..." Maka smiled back as she pushed the curtains back.

* * *

><p><strong>I just read the new chapter of Soul Eater Manga yesterday. And for me, it was epic! Well, I screamed like a fangirl when I saw the four (Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki) in their old uniforms. They looked so cool XD and Soul is drooling again. :P<strong>

**People are asking when are Tsubaki, Kid and the others are gonna show up. Well... I don't want to spoil it for you but I assure you that they will return ^^ Don't get me wrong! I don't hate Liz and Patty! I love both of them especially Patty and her giraffe origami. XD They have a good ending, I promise! :)**

**This chapter isn't much. It's kinda short without the conversations. I hope you still like it. I'm fighting a very deadly sickness right now... and it's called LAZINESS. But I will continue to fight it! ^^ **


	10. Ten

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"So, you and the two are going out?" Kami asked through the phone.<p>

"Uh yeah... sorta like a leisure thing..." Maka looked at the two leaning at the entrance of Shibusen.

"Where?"

"Um, the mall... we're going to watch a movie..."

"Ok, just don't go home late, and call us if you're all done.." Kami held her phone as she cooked the food.

"Yeah, sure mom, bye!"

"Love you, honey!"

"Love you too..." Maka smiled as she out her cellphone on her pocket. She approached the two waiting.

"Ok, all done... how about your parents Soul?" Maka asked.

"I already told them yesterday..." Soul stood up straight.

"C'mon, let's go! I can't wait to see Maka's face when we get there!" BlackStar shouted at Maka's face.

"Whatever, I won't lose to Soul's bet..." Maka pushed his face away. They walked to the mall and bought the tickets. When they went to the cinema, Maka sat between Soul and BlackStar.

"So, a zombie film?" Maka asked Soul.

"Yup!" Soul ate some popcorn.

"Hey! Don't eat! The movie isn't starting yet and our food supply might be dead at the beginning of the movie!" Maka snatched it away from him.

"C'mon, I only ate a little..." Soul looked at her.

"Yeah, but eventually you'll have some more..." Maka narrowed her eyes. Maka then looked at BlackStar who was staring at space.

"Hey, BlackStar..." Maka shook his shoulder. Soul looked at him.

"BlackStar...?" he then looked at her. "Are you ok?" Maka worriedly asked.

"Y-yeah! Of course I am! After all I am the great BlackStar!" he said then laughed. He laughed nervously at the last part of it.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet since we entered the mall..." Maka asked.

"Y-yeah! Don't worry about me!" BlackStar said. Maka groaned in disbelief.

"Don't worry about him, he's going to be fine..." Soul smiled at her. After that the movie started. The theater darkened and it was cold as ice in there. The movie was fine. It was gory with all the zombies in there and some parts where shocking and surprising but Maka was able to bear with it. The movie ended after 2 hours and they got to the food court.

"So, how was the movie?" Soul smiled at Maka.

"Fine! And I didn't even spook out! How about you?" Maka eyed him. Soul smirked in return. Maka then looked at BlackStar who was unusually quiet the whole time.

"Hey, how about you? You've been quiet... I bet you're savoring every bit of the movie back there, how was it?" Maka looked at him. BlackStar stopped and covered his mouth.

"BlackStar?" Maka looked at him.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." he then ran to the nearest restroom.

"What the...?" Maka looked at him as he ran. Soul shook his head and prepared to follow him.

"Maka, I'll be going to see if BlackStar is doing fine... here" Soul handed out some money.

"Buy us some food while I go see BlackSTar..." he ran to him inside the restroom.

"Really? BlackStar..." Maka chuckled as she lined up for a counter. She got three plates of omelettes and drinks. She sat at a circular table. Soon enough, Soul joined her.

"So, how's BlackStar?" Maka asked.

"He's fine now, but I gotta admit he was puking his heart out tonight..." Soul laughed. Maka chuckled.

"So, he puked because of the movie?" Soul nodded to answer Maka's question.

"No wonder he was so quiet the whole time..." Maka looked up. "I never pictured him being low tolerant about these kind of movies... after all, he's the one always ranting on how 'great' he is" she quoted with her fingers. She then looked at Soul.

"Guess no one won the bet..." Maka smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Soul paused. "I should've had bet on BlackStar if I knew this would happen" Soul continued. They saw him exit the comfort room and approached them. He sat.

"Look who's back from the dead..." Maka said to him.

"Don't mention it... and this is going to be our secret!" BlackStar pointed at the two. They nodded as BlackStar ate his omelette.

"Want some ketchup?" Maka teased him as she got a small bottle. BlackStar looked at her in disgust.

"You know I'm only teasing BlackStar..." Maka chuckled.

"Oh, yeah... which reminds me... earlier, you got a perfect score on math..." BlackStar started.

"So?" Maka looked up from her food.

"I was hoping you could um... teach me and Soul some of that algebra?" BlackStar looked at Soul then Soul nodded.

"No way, I'm not gonna do that..." Maka looked away.

"Oh, c'mon! I never knew you were this selfish!" BlackStar whined.

"Trust me I am..." Maka looked at him. Soul chuckled.

"And how am I supposed to know you would take it serious?" she added.

"If I get a line of 9 in a quiz in math, I'll treat you for one week!" BlackStar said.

"I guess that's a good reward. And if you don't?" Maka asked.

"Soul gets to be your slave for one week!" BlackStar followed. Soul's eyes twitched.

"Hey! How come not you? And why haven't I got a say in this?" Soul looked evilly at BlackStar.

"Seems fair enough. Deal!" Maka said. Soul looked at her and blushed.

"Yahoo!" BlackStar shook her hand.

"Just tell me when and where"

"Tomorrow at my house, 4:00"

"4:00? Why not morning?"

"Uh... I always get up late, hehe" BlackStar scratched his head.

"Ok, fine.. tomorrow" Maka stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go to the comfort room..." she left the two.

"WHat the hell, BlackStar!" Soul spoke.

"What? It was a good opportunity..." BlackStar ate.

"To what? You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"You do like her, right?" BlackStar smiled at him naughtily. Soul stared at him and got what he was trying to do.

"OH, you better not screw up your grade BlackStar!" Soul tried to punch him.

"Haha! You can never hide your true feelings to the great BlackStar!" he evaded his punch.

"Ehem..." Maka stared at them. They got back to their seats and looked away from eachother.

"Are you two done eating... It's almost 7 and I promised mom I would go home early..." Maka said.

"Oh, yeah! Sure" BlackStar got up and so did Soul. Together they walked back home with a smile on their faces. Maka and Soul teased BlackStar on how he puked because of the movie. They finally reached their houses.

"Soul, thanks so much for inviting me. I had a lot of fun! And it also made me forget the problems I had..." Maka smiled at him. Soul smiled back. He faced at BlackStar who was looking at him weirdly raising his eyebows repeatedly. He was smiling... smiling with the end of his lips pointing upward. Soul pushed his face away before Maka sees BlackStar's expression.

"So, see you guys tomorrow!" Maka went in her house and so did the two.

BlackStar lied down on his bed, stretching his arms.

"Man! That was tiring..." BlackStar mumbled. Soul sighed as he changed his clothes and went to bed.

**~~~Tomorrow Morning~~~**

Maka walked up to Soul and BlackStar's house. She brought the books needed and knocked at their door. Alex opened it.

"Oh, Maka! We've been expecting you!" she greeted. Maka smiled at her as Alex motioned her to come in. As she got in she saw that their house was beautiful. Her jaw slightly dropped as she gazed at the ceilings of the house.

"SOUL! BLACKSTAR! MAKA'S HERE ALREADY! COME DOWN!" Maka's ears shook as Soul's mother called them. She looked at her.

"Sorry about that, it's actually the best way to call them..." Alex approached her. Maka smiled at her nervously.

"Please, make yourself at home..." Alex pointed out the sofa near her. Maka sat.

"Uum... You got a nice place here, Mrs. Evans..." Maka looked around.

"Well, it needs to be kept clean... after all, there are three boys living here in this house" Alex smiled at her as she washed a couple of dishes. Maka continued to look around when she saw a piano. She stood up and approached it. She circled around it. She held out her hand to touch it but stopped when she heard Alex's voice. She instantly placed her hands on her back and faced her.

"Maka? What are you doing?" Alex peeked from the kitchen as she dried her hands with her apron.

"Oh, n-nothing, I was just looking at this piano... do you play it?" Maka smiled at her.

"Oh, no. That's not mine. It's Soul's" Maka looked at her.

"Really? Soul can play the piano?" Maka asked completely in awe. Alex removed her apron and went to the living room. Maka touched the piano and looked at it again.

"Yes... His playing was beautiful... But, he stopped playing it after the incident..." Alex looked away. Maka stopped at the moment. She knew that incident was with his girlfriend.

"Oh..." that was all she could say. She removed her hand from it.

"I'm sure you know that already..." she looked at Maka as she nodded.

"Hey! What are you guys doing there?" BlackStar and Soul looked down from the staircase.

"Oh! Maka, I guess you better be upstairs now. Good luck!" Alex handed out the books she brought. Maka went up the staircase.

_"What does she mean by 'good luck'?" _Maka's eyes twitched.

Soul and BlackStar led her to their bedroom. It was surprisingly... neat.

"You got a nice, neat bedroom here..." Maka looked around again.

"What? You expect it to be dirty?" BlackStar shot at her.

"If a boy like you lives here... yes..." Maka looked away from him.

"Oh, so Soul doesn't count?" Soul looked at BlackStar.

"I guess so..."

"That's favoritism Maka! You should pay more attention to my greatness!" BlackStar pointed at her as she sat on the floor and placed the books. Soul placed his hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon BlackStar, you can't win this one.." Soul smiled at him.

"Doesn't that count as favoritism too?" Maka asked BlackStar. Maka knocked her head.

"Urgh... and what the hell... We're not here to talk about that... We're here to study..." Maka eyed him. BlackStar and Soul sat and BlackStar sighed in defeat.

"Alright! Fine! I'll let this slip, since you are still innocent and completely doesn't know how great I am!" BlackStar shouted.

"Oh, you are so mature BlackStar..." Soul laughed at Maka's sarcastic statement.

"Let's just get on with this!" BlackStar was out of lines to throw at Maka. And so they opened their books.

**~~~30 minutes later~~~**

"So if the equation is x + 18 = 2x + 7... and you need to find x... you'll have to transpose 2x to the left side and 18 to the right..." Maka looked at him as he nodded and looked at the book.

"So if you transpose 2x to the left side it'll become -2x and if you transpose 18 to the other it'll be -18..." BlackStar nodded as he narrowed his eyes. Soul was getting it.

"If you transpose, you'll have to change it's sign... so it becomes negative..." BlackStar nodded as Maka continued.

"Therefore, the new equation is x - 2x = -18 + 7... now you can find x..." Maka looked at BlackStar again hoping he would solve it. Maka waited for BlackStar's reply. Soul notice the silence between them. Maka sighed.

"You still aren't getting it, are you?" Maka looked at him. BlackStar nodded. Maka smacked his head. "Ow!" BlackStar stood up.

"Don't worry Maka, I think we just need a few refreshments for this to all work out... I'll go get some food downstairs" he left the room. Maka placed her hands on her forehead and groaned.

"This is annoying... If I knew he was this slow, I wouldn't have agreed to this..." Maka closed her eyes. Soul smiled as he looked at her.

"Don't worry, he'll get it after some time..." Soul assured her. Mak looked at him.

"You do get the math problem right, Soul?" Maka asked as he flipped the pages of his book.

"Yeah... I can understand..." Soul replied.

"Good, at least I don't have to deal much time with you..." Maka took a deep breath. Soul looked at her as she stretched her arms.

"Hey, how are you with that Kid guy?" Soul asked as he raised an eyebrow. Maka looked at him and then upwards.

"Hhmmm... Come to think of it, I still haven't replied to his mail yet..." Maka said.

"That's good..." Soul mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Maka heard something come out of his mouth. Soul forgot. She had a sharp sense of hearing.

"I-I meant... That's good... You don't get too nervous and depressed when you talk about him..." he looked away. "That's a sign that you're moving on..." he added and looked at Maka's expression. She looked like she believed him.

"I haven't even thought about him these days... I guess you guys helped" Maka smiled at him sweetly that made him blush.

"Hey, Soul..." Maka started. "What is it?"

"When I was still there with your mom, I saw..." Maka stopped. Soul continued to look at her.

"Never mind..." Maka opened another book. Soul knew what she was going to say. He saw them beside the piano earlier.

"You're asking about the piano, aren't you?" Soul looked at her face. Maka nodded.

"I played it ever since when I was little... I used to play at parties and stuff but... critics where always there to knock me out..." Soul rested his chin on his arms and rested his arms on his knees.

"The only ones who thought I was really good at it was my family..." he continued. "My friends would only criticize me like the others... even Erika..." he looked at Maka who was really into his story.

"I don't play it these days..." Soul said.

"Can I hear it?" Maka asked. Soul raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't heard anyone play it before me, so this should be good" Maka smiled. Soul couldn't deny her but he thought of a condition.

"Ok, but only if..." Maka frowned when he said 'if'. "We're all alone... I don't want others to hear it..." Soul continued. Maka sighed as she agreed to it. BlackStar suddenly opened the door with many food in his hands. Maka's jaw dropped.

"Hey! That's too many!" Maka exclaimed.

"With BlackStar, you shouldn't worry about the food..." Soul said as BlackStar sat and placed the chips and drinks on the floor.

"Ok! Let's start!" BlackStar grabbed his book and opened the chips.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! XD How was it?<p>

I hope you like this chapter! Algebra is evil! It confuses your mind! XD But you'll get used to it after some time...

I have a new story that I posted. It's title is 'The Music of the Soul'. Check it out if you're interested. :)

~Shadow


	11. Eleven

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>After one hour of teaching BlackStar the basic, I repeat, the BASIC operations of algebra, he finally got it and was able to solve one question correctly (which is 11). Maka sighed in relief as BlackStar laughed in triumph. Then someone knocked on the door. The door slightly opened and it was Soul's mom.<p>

"Excuse me, but I'm going out to buy some groceries..." she said.

"You kids stay where you are and don't leave the house... And if Maka will already go home, be sure to be with her... That's all, bye!" she closed the door.

"Bye! Mom!" Soul shouted so that she can hear him. BlackStar continued to laugh.

"BlackStar, don't laugh, we still have four more questions that you need to solve..." Maka looked at him.

"Four more? Can't we call it a day?" BlackStar asked. "What?"

"I'm already tired" BlackStar said. "Tired? All you did was listen, eat and solve one question this day!" Maka exclaimed as he stood up and went to his bed. He buried his face on the pillow.

"BlackStar!" Maka was about to throw a book at him when Soul stopped her.

"I think you should go home now, there's no use in changing his mind now..." Soul looked at him as he snored.

"Once he's in bed, you'll never be able to drag him out of it... And besides, it's almost 6... The sun is setting" Soul stood up and looked at his window. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to lead Maka outside of their room. They went down stairs. Maka then thought of something.

"Hey, Soul, it's a perfect time you know..." Maka smiled at him.

"For what?"

"To play the piano!" Maka said. "BlackStar's asleep and your mom's out grocery shopping... we're all alone" she added. Soul face palmed himself.

"Right... I did say that, didn't I?" Soul looked at her as she pulled out a goofy smile.

"Fine..." Soul approached his piano and sat in front of it. Maka stood beside him as she watched him lift the cover of the keys.

"I haven't played this in a long time so I might get some keys wrong..." Soul looked at her.

"It's okay!" Maka said as she stared at him. "Ok, here goes..." Soul then moved his fingers to the keys. A sound came from it and then it was succeeded with another one. Soon it became a melody. The melody was so beautiful that Maka's jaw slightly dropped in awe. He was amazing. She wondered why many didn't like it and only criticized it. The way he moved his hands was so graceful. After 2 minutes, he was done. Maka looked at him as he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't that good as you expect it would be..." he frowned. Maka made a face.

"You're right... it wasn't good..." Maka looked at him as he bit his lip.

"It was perfect! I love it!" Maka jumped. "Huh?" Soul looked at her in confusion.

"you know... I don't understand on why people kept on saying you weren't good at it... It was great! The way you moved your fingers on the keys was just... graceful! It's been a long time since I've heard someone play like that!" Maka bursted out. Soul looked at the keys of the piano and laughed. Maka tilted her head sideways.

"What's so funny?" Maka eyed him.

"You know, all the people that said to me where experienced audiences and critics..." Soul looked at her smiling.

"Well, all I could say is that I'm a better audience and critic than them... deal with it!" Maka put her hands on her hips. Soul laughed some more in her statement.

"Maka..." Soul whispered her name out but Maka was still able to hear it.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you... Thanks... a lot... You where the first one to appreciate my playing after a long time... You really made my day" Soul smiled at her.

"Well, you made my day with your music... Imagine the hard time I had with BlackStar earlier and you just made my stress go away with it" Maka smiled at him gently. Soul grinned and covered the piano again. He stood up and led Maka to the door.

_"He's so gentle this time... he looks sweet..." _Maka thought

"Bye" Maka walked out of their house and on to the path.

"Bye, princess. Don't let the bed bugs bite when you sleep" he leaned to the side of their door and slouched as he burried his hands in his pockets. He smirked as he followed her with his eyes.

_"Aaaand he's back to his normal self..."_ Maka thought as she walked up to their house. There was no solid boundary between their houses. The only boundary was a path to their own backyards. That's why she can easily travel back and forth. Maka yawned as she closed the door.

"How was it?" Kami asked as she placed the feather duster to her side.

"It was ok, I guess..." Maka smiled as she got upstairs. Maka went to her closet to change her clothes. She unzipped the hoodie she was wearing and looked at her clothes. Her eyes then turned to the bottom of her folded clothes. It was the boxes she never got to arrange when they arrived. She never got to realize that it was messy in there. She scratched her head. She was unable to leave it that way. It hurt her eyes very much. She got changed and decided to arrange it. She opened them one by one and sorted what was trash and what she still needed. Someone knocked at the door.

"Maka! Are you still going to have dinner?" Kami's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Uh! No! Thank you! I'm actually doing something here!" Maka answered back. Kami opened the door and saw the boxes scattered around the bedroom.

"Do you need hel - Oh, my goodness!" Kami was startled with the messy room.

"Uh, I'm just cleaning and arranging my stuff..." Maka smiled nervously. "I don't need any help but thanks, mom!"

"U-uh, s-sure..." Kami weakly smiled as she left the room. Maka sighed and continued to search inside the box. She got 15 small papers. She looked at it and saw that it was the kind of receipts that the detention room lady gave to her.

"15, huh? I didn't even count on how many times I've been sent to detention..." Maka shuffled it.

"Hmmm... should I... throw it away?" Maka asked herself. Then after a few seconds, she placed them at the box of the things she still needed.

"Nah! I'll keep them for remembrance. I'll bury it to the detention lady's face when I graduate with flying colors..." (Maka is the top one in all 3rd year levels, completely surpassing Ox. I forgot to mention it in the earlier chapters. Sorry) Maka grinned. She then came across a scrap book given to her by Tsubaki. She smiled and placed it at the things she still needed. That box was already empty... or so she thought. She got a picture with an obvious crease foldings. It was always in her wallet back in the days. Maka looked at the picture and saw Kid and her together. Kid's arm was wrapped around her waist and her arm where around his neck. Maka looked at the box where she placed the trash and looked at the box where she placed the things still necessary next. She took a deep breath and placed it at her side and continued to search inside another box. After one hour she finally managed to clean it. She went downstairs with the all the things she considered as trash. Maka saw that Spirit was watching basketball on the television and Kami looking for something inside the cupboard.

"Um, mom, where can I put these?" Maka looked at her.

"What is it, dea - Ah!" Kami was shocked at all the garbage. Spirit stood up and looked at Kami.

"Where's the fire? Where is it? I promise, I will kill it with water!" Spirit heroically posed. Maka stared at him completely unamused.

_"Dad's probably watching too much TV..." _Maka thought.

"U-uh.. You can place it outside... The garbage truck will be here tomorrow to pick it up..." Kami smiled at Maka nervously as she pointed outside their house. Kami opened the door for her and Maka got outside.

_"And as usual... mom always panics when she sees mess around the house..." _Maka thought and sighed. She placed her things beside the mailbox and went back in.

"Sorry for bothering you guys..." Maka went up to her bedroom again. She opened her window curtains and saw the bright full moon outside the black starry night. She sat at the frame of her window. The framed was thick so it was fine for her to wiggle one leg outside. She looked at Soul's bedroom and saw that the lights where already stared at the picture she got from earlier. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"That's weird... I usually burst out in tears when I see this... but now..." Maka opened her eyes.

"It's different... I don't feel that stuff anymore..." she looked at the sky but her eyes then focused to Soul who was staring at her from his window with his chin resting on his palm.

"Ah!" Maka almost fell off her window.

"Did I scare you?" Soul chuckled.

"Scare me? Dude, that was creepy! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you already went to sleep?" Maka touched her chest as she felt her heart thumping from the surprise.

"I couldn't sleep well, sorry about that..." Soul smiled at her. Maka groaned and pouted.

"So, how about you? Still not tired?" Soul asked.

"I'm tired in more ways than one... physically, mentally, emotionally... and all that because of teaching BlackStar the wonders of algebra..." she rolled her eyes.

"Is he asleep...?" Maka asked. Soul checked and BlackStar. He was drooling and snoring like a pig.

"Yep! Out cold!" Soul raised a thumb up.

"Gosh, he's even more tired than I am... and all he did was sit, listen and eat..." Maka rolled her eyes again that made Soul smile. He thought it was cute. Soul then noticed the picture she was holding and can't help but ask.

"What's that?" Soul pointed at it.

"Oh, this? It's just a picture of me and Kid while we were still together..." Maka replied. Soul's expression turned a little dark.

"What are you doing with that?" Soul eyed her.

"I just found it while I was arranging my stuff earlier..." Maka looked at it again.

"Can I see?" Soul looked at her face. "S-sure..." Maka held out the picture. She wasn't able to hand it out because their windows where too far away but Soul was still able to see it.

"So this is Kid..." Soul looked at the guy beside Maka. He then smiled.

"I'm probably more handsome and cool than him..." he smirked. Maka pulled it back.

"I guess you are..." Maka whispered but Soul could still hear it. He stared at her with widened eyes and blushed.

"U-uh... s-so, what are you going to do with that...?" Soul stuttered as he tried to regain his cool.

"I was just thinking... when I broke up with him... I almost cried every time I saw this... I would rip my room apart..." Maka smiled that made Soul's jaw drop lightly as he listened to her.

"Now... my feelings are just... neutral..." Maka bit her lips.

"I guess... I finally moved on from him..." Maka gently smiled as Soul continued to stare at her. Maka then ripped the picture into several pieces and threw it away. The wind carried the pieces out to the road. Soul and Maka looked at it as it landed.

"You know, the street sweepers aren't going to be very happy with what you did..." Soul chuckled. Maka laughed at his statement.

"It's all thanks to you guys... everyone..." Maka looked at him and smiled goofily.

"Including BlackStar?" Soul eyed her. Maka let out a small laugh. "Yes... including BlackStar..." Maka added.

"Well... I think I better go to sleep now..." Maka slid out of the window.

"Yeah, you better go get your beauty sleep right now..." Soul said.

"Good night..." Maka smiled as she closed the curtains. Soul bowed his head still smiling.

"Yeah... good night..." he closed his window and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter! :)<p>

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! That really made my day. So I decided to post this chapter and another chapter to the other story I've been working on. K! Byie! The others are soon to appear! XD

~Shadow


	12. Twelve

Hi! Nice to see you! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

Muahahaahaha! Next Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka opened her laptop the next day. She decided she would surf the internet again. Maka typed at the address bar the letter 'F'. Then facebook appeared to one of its suggestions. She looked at it first and then clicked it.<p>

"Sure, why not? I haven't opened my account since that time….." she sighed. Maka entered her e-mail address and her password. Surprisingly, she still hasn't forgotten it. Maka looked at the friend requests. She saw Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar, BlackStar and Soul. Even Ms. Marie and Professor Stein. What the hell? Teachers add students on their facebook? Whatever. She all confirmed it. Then a chat box popped out and it was Tsubaki. She replied to her quickly.

**T: Maka! You opened your account!**

**M: Hi Tsubaki! Yeah, I haven't opened it in a long time, huh?**

**T: How are things there?**

**M: Fine, and there?**

**T: Great! Things are fine here too.**

**M: That's good news….**

**T: But I'm really busy this week**

**M: Why?**

**T: I was chosen to be one of the representatives of a school's dance**

**M: Really? What school?**

**T: Shibusen, if I remember it correctly….**

**M: Shibusen? Seriously? That's where I study! :D**

**T: Really?**

Maka stretched her arms and smiled cheerfully.

**T: But Maka…..**

**M: What is it?**

**T: I don't think you'll like the people that were chosen as representatives…..**

**M: ? Who are they?**

**T: It's um….**

**M: C'mon Tsubaki…**

**T: It's Kid…**

**M: Ok... Who else?**

**T: Liz, Patty, Caroline, Sasha, Samantha… and Professor Justin…**

Maka's face froze. She looked at her reply again.

_**T: Liz, Patty, Caroline, Sasha, Samantha… and Professor Justin…**_

"The hell! I completely forgot about them!" Maka bumped her head to her desk repeatedly.

"Yeah…. Sure Maka…. You moved on from Kid but you didn't move on from their ugly faces yet…" Maka scratched her head and looked at the computer screen.

**T: Maka?**

**T: Hey, r u alright?**

**T: Maka, please reply… you're worrying me**

**M: I'm fine…. I'm just… a little shocked**

**T: Are you sure you're fine?**

**M: Yes! Positive! :)**

Maka was lying. She didn't want Tsubaki to worry too much about her.

**M: I think I'll go now… bye! :D**

**T: Bye! Take care :)**

Tsubaki logged off. She took a deep breath and covered her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Maka wanted to punch their faces already. "For sure, it was Professor Justin who made them the representatives…. They were pretty much flirting with him all the time….." Maka slapped her cheek.

"I shouldn't be worrying too much about them… They're not worth it…" Maka closed the chat box. Then another chat box appeared.

**B: Maka! You have a facebook account!**

Maka face palmed herself. Stupid BlackStar. Why did I confirm him as a friend in facebook? And what's with the ridiculous profile picture? Maka looked at the picture. It was him carrying barbells and smiling at the camera.

**M: Oh… it's you…**

**B: Of course!**

**M: Ok… bye!**

**B: Hey! Wait! There's something I need to talk to you abo-**

Maka closed the chat box and logged out. "Too late!" Maka smirked. Maka sighed.

**xXxTime skip from Sunday to Friday!xXx**

Maka was quiet the whole week but she still talked to her friends. The students all sat down in their respective seats when the dismissal bell rang. Ms. Marie came.

"Ok, class! Before I let you go, I have an announcement…." Marie read the communication letter in her hands silently then cleared her throat.

"Ehem…" she coughed.

"There is going to be a dance next next Friday" Maka's eyes widened. The students shouted in joy.

"There are going to be some students sent here to be representatives of their school, so please act nicely…" Marie continued.

"This dance is for the anniversary of the founding of Shibusen. Back to the dance, one must have a partner. Ask whoever you like… That's all…." Marie folded the paper as she closed her eyes and listened to the cheering of her students. She then got her book and slammed it on the table. A pretty good attention grabber, don't you think? The students fell silent and sat.

"Ok, then… Dismissed" Marie smiled. Maka stood up and went to Soul and BlackStar who was in a meeting with Kim, Jackie, Harvar and Ox.

"Soul, BlackStar. I'm going ahead. I need something to take care of at home! Bye!" Maka waved at the others too. Soul and BlackStar nodded.

"So, who are you going out with, Kim?" Ox raised his eyebrows repeatedly at Kim. Kim rolled her eyes.

"No one. I guess…" Kim looked away.

"How about you, Soul?" Ox asked. Soul raised her shoulders up.

"I know who!" BlackStar shouted. Thank goodness they were the only ones in the classroom now. Soul raised his eyebrow. They all teased Soul in unison.

"Maaaakaaaa!" they teased him as they looked at him weirdly.

"W-what? Why w-would I?" he looked away but they could totally see Soul was blushing. The girls giggled like a fangirl.

"Ok! We're off! Bye!" the two girls got their bags and went out of the room. Ox and Harvar did the same.

"C'mon, let's go Soul! Before you completely turn red!" BlackStar laughed as he got his bag. Soul groaned and got his bag too. His eyes suddenly turned to Maka's desk. He sighed and shook his head sideways.

Maka ran to her house. She was planning to write another letter for Tsubaki. She opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" she shouted. She looked around when nobody answered her. She went to the living room and saw Kami sitting at the couch.

"Oh, mom! There you are… I've been looking for you!" Maka approached her.

"Oh! I've been waiting for you! You have a guest" Kami stood up.

"Guest?" Maka turned to the other couch and saw someone sitting, smiling at her sweetly. She stood up and greeted her.

"Maka!" she placed her arms at her sides. Maka's jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled.

"TSUBAKI!" Maka ran to her to give her a big hug. Tsubaki smiled showing her teeth a little. She spread out her arms to meet her with the hug. They hugged each other.

"I-I… When did you arrive?" Maka stuttered as she talked to her best friend.

"Just this morning" Tsubaki broke the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Maka jumped in joy.

"Me too!" Tsubaki cheerfully replied.

"I'll leave you two…" Kami smiled at them both and left the living toom. The two sat down.

"How are you?" Maka asked. "You look beautiful! Still stunning as the last time I left that city!" Maka giggled. Tsubaki smiled in reply.

"Well, you look more beautiful the last time you left!" Tsubaki smiled at her. Maka blushed.

"You look so happy…" Tsubaki looked at her.

"Of course I am! My best friend is in front of me!" Maka shot at her.

"You're so sweet Maka!"

"Well, guess who's sweeter!" Maka eyed her.

"Hey, do you want to go out? For bonding time?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure! Wait here! I'll just change my clothes!" Maka hurriedly went upstairs and dressed. Tsubaki chuckled. She missed her so much. Maka, after a few minutes went down with her bag. Tsubaki stood up and followed Maka to Kami.

"Mom! I'm going out with Tsubaki! I'll be home early! I promise!" Maka looked at Kami, who was busy cooking their dinner.

"Ok! Just take care! Bye Tsubaki!" Kami glanced at the two.

"Bye, Mrs. Albarn!" Tsubaki waved at her. The two walked up to the door. Maka was busy searching inside her bag.

"Maka? Is there something wrong?" Tsubaki worriedly asked as they continued to walk near the door.

"U-uh… Nothing… I'm just searching for my wallet… I'm sure I stuffed it in my bag…" Maka continued to search.

"Well, I'm sure it's there somewhere" Tsubaki and Maka paused in front of the door. "Besides Maka, I'm the one going to pay, my treat!"

"No way! I'm not going to let you spend your money! You're a guest here! You shouldn't be!" Maka closed her bag and sighed.

"I'll just search for it later…" Maka opened the door. To her and Tsubaki's surprise, two boys were standing in front of them. Soul was preparing to knock then he shoved his left hand back inside of his pocket.

"Wow, talk about perfect timing" Soul smiled and BlackStar let out the goofiest grin you have ever seen.

"S-soul? BlackStar? What are you doing here?" Maka asked. Tsubaki looked at them then back to Maka.

"Forget something, princess?" Soul got a green wallet out of his pocket and wiggled it in front of Maka's face.

"H-hey! That's my wallet!" Maka tried to snatch it but Soul moved it backwards.

"You know… I got the feeling that this is déjà vu…" he grinned as he wiggled it. "My predictions are right after all…. First, your cell phone, second, your umbrella and now, your wallet…. What's next? Your keys to your house?" he laughed that made Maka groan. Tsubaki was looking worried.

"_Are they… bullies?" _Tsubaki thought worriedly.

"You know what to say" Soul grin even got bigger.

"Fine! Thank you very very very much! So much!" she added. Soul handed her wallet which she snatched quickly.

"Thank youself, a god like me saw that!" BlackStar laughed.

"Yeah! I'm very thankful!" Maka sarcastically said as she hugged her wallet.

"What's going on here?" Kami approached them at the door.

"Oh!" she looked at the two.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Albarn!" the two politely greeted.

"I thought there was something bad happening out here! Well, I better go back to the kitchen! Say hi to your mother for me, Soul!" Kami went back in.

"I will!" Soul smiled.

"Uum… Maka?" Tsubaki called her attention.

"Oh! Tsubaki! Sorry about them. These two are idiots!" Maka said. Soul chuckled.

"One of the best is BlackStar…" Soul looked at him. "Hey!" BlackStar eyed him.

"Tsubaki, this is Soul…" she pointed him out as he waved his hand. "And this is BlackStar"

"Soul, BlackStar, this is Tsubaki" Tsubaki smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you!" BlackStar stretched out a hand for her. Tsubaki took it.

"You got a pretty friend right here…" he whispered to Maka. Maka slapped his face. "Ow!"

"Tsubaki, huh? Nice to meet you… Maka mentioned you a lot in her stories…" Soul shook her hand and smiled.

"Really?" Tsubaki looked at Maka. Maka blushed. "Uh, yeah!"

"Thank you very much, Maka!" Tsubaki said.

"Oh, we seem to have interrupted something…" Soul said.

"Uh, yeah, sort of…" Maka eyed him.

"We'll leave now then… Me and BlackStar have somewhere to go too…" Soul and BlackStar stepped backwards as the two girls stepped outside and closed the door.

"Well, were off now, princess. You better go now!" Soul and BlackStar started to walk away.

"Stop calling me that!" Maka shouted at him. Soul laughed. Maka and Tsubaki was about to leave when Soul called her attention for the last time.

"Oh, and Maka?" Soul looked at her. "What now?" Maka whined. Soul and BlackStar smiled at her.

"Take care!" he said then walked with BlackStar in the opposite direction to where Maka and Tsubaki were going. Maka didn't respond quickly but replied with a smile.

"You too!" Maka shouted. "BlackStar! Don't do anything stupid!" Maka added. BlackStar turned to her, walking backwards.

"Of course! A star like me doesn't do stupid stuff! Whoa!" BlackStar's foot bumped to something and fell on his back. Soul helped him up.

"Don't worry! He's safe with me!" Soul joked. Maka chuckled at Soul's statement. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she stared at her while she was laughing. It was the first time she saw her, this comfortable talking to boys. She smiled and grabbed her shoulder.

"Shall we go?" Tsubaki smiled at her sweetly. Maka nodded and the two went to a park. They bought hotdogs from the vendors walking around the park. The two sat on the bench and watched the birds fly. They ate and talked about a few things.

"So, Maka… Who are Soul and BlackStar…?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, they're my neighbors… and classmates" Maka swallowed.

"Are they your friends?"

"Yeah, you could consider them as my friends" Maka smiled.

"You know it's the first time I saw you talking to a boy like that… You looked so comfortable with them" Tsubaki took one bite.

"U-uh… I guess so…" Maka looked at her food.

"Maka… About the representative thing… Are you ok with Kid being with one of them?" Tsubaki worriedly asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine with Kid… I'm totally over him…" Maka said.

"Then why didn't you reply when I first told you the representatives?"

"It's not Kid… It's _them_…. The teacher, the sisters and the wannabes…." Maka finished eating her snack and threw the tissue at the trash can.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I tried to tell them-"

"It's ok, Tsubaki… It isn't your fault… Besides, it's not your decision to make… I shouldn't be affected like this anyway…" Maka bowed her head.

"Maka…" Tsubaki closed the space between them and patted her back.

"It's ok…. Really" Maka looked at her. Tsubaki stared at her for awhile.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't have brought this up… We're here to bond! We're here as two best friends enjoying the day!" Tsubaki stood up and smiled at Maka. Maka smiled back.

"Yeah!" Maka stood up.

**xXxAfter thatxXx**

"Are you sure you can go there on your own?" Maka asked as she stepped in front of her door.

"Yup! The boarding house isn't that far away from here, I can walk" Tsubaki started to leave.

"Bye, Tsubaki! Take care!"

"Bye Maka! You too!" Tsubaki waved goodbye to her as Maka got in. She greeted her parents and went upstairs. She fell on her back on her bed. She took a deep breath and sat up. Maka pushed her curtains aside and saw Soul.

"Oh! You're there!" Maka was surprised.

"Yeah, and you're there too!" Soul laughed. Maka looked at him unamused.

"So, what happened?" Soul asked.

"What happened earlier, is completely a 'girl thing'" Maka quoted it with her two fingers.

"Ok, ok, I'll keep my butt out of it" Soul put his hands in the air.

"So, why is she here?" he asked again.

"She's one of the representatives of my old school to Shibusen's dance" Maka replied.

"Cool, who are the others?"

Maka looked away and pouted.

"I'd take it you don't like the other representatives…"

"I don't like? I hate them… "

"Is Kid there?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't the one I was referring to. It's his girlfriend, her sister and the friends that turned their backs away from me… Not to mention, my not so favorite teacher was a representative too…" Maka bursted out.

"Wow… must be harsh for you…"

"Yeah… Sure, I did move on from him but I didn't move on from them…" Maka blew her bangs.

"Just don't get too worked up on the news. If they found out you were worrying because of them, they totally take advantage of you again…" Soul said.

"You're right…"

"And don't think about them… You got us… and Tsubaki at your side…" Soul paused.

"And we'll never leave your side no matter how much they pull us" Soul smiled. Maka stared at him with her mouth slightly open. She smiled.

"Thanks, Soul. That means a lot…" Maka pulled her hair to her side.

"You got me…" Soul whispered. He made sure she won't hear it.

"What were you saying?" Maka looked at him.

"_Shoot… She still heard that?" _Soul's eyes twitched. "U-uh, n-no! Nothing!" Soul replied quickly.

"Ok…" Maka sighed.

"_Damn, she's got sharp hearing…" _Soul looked away.

"So, I bet you're already tired… I'm not going to ask what you and BlackStar did, I know you would only say that it's a…" "Boy thing" they said in unison. Maka chuckled lightly and so did Soul.

"Well… Good night" Maka pulled her curtains back.

"Good night" Soul closed his window and got to his bed.

* * *

><p>Yay! Today in this chapter... *drum roll* we see Tsubaki! Well, not see but read. You get my point. She is know here again! But with some excess baggage... See it in the next chapter! XD<p>

I'm a little sad today and stuff but I wrote a new chapter to wash the evil emotions away! I even wrote another chapter for "The Music of the Soul". I'm getting the hang of this... maybe...

Well! Hope you like it! :) Reviews are always appreciated :) (I use smileys a lot, don't I? :P)


	13. Thirteen

Hi! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, 10:00 am, Maka got down from the stairs and saw her mother cooking and baking. She stared at her and greeted.<p>

"Morning mom" Maka sat down.

"Oh, good morning, Maka! I've been waiting for you to get up" Kami glanced at her. She got back to where she was cooking.

"Why?"

"I need you to do a favor for me…" Kami closed the stove and handed a paper to Maka.

"Can you please buy me some groceries? I don't want to leave what I'm cooking, the house may burn" Kami asked her as Maka looked at the paper.

"Sure… I'll just get changed…" Maka hurried upstairs. She got down with a backpack. Kami handed the money to Maka.

"I'm off!" Maka headed to the door.

"Take care, honey!" Kami waved goodbye at her. Maka continued to walk at the grocery and bought the things listed in the paper. She walked out of the grocery store carrying 2 plastic bags. She knelt with one knee and placed it inside the backpack she brought.

"Ok… done!" Maka stood up and carried her backpack on one shoulder.

"Maka?" a voice came from her back. Her eyes widened. She knew that voice. That voice was too familiar. She turned her face to the guy and saw him. It was Kid, surprised to see her. Maka's jaw slightly dropped.

"Maka? Is that really you?" he asked again.

"Kid?" Maka breathed nervously.

"It is you! How are you? What are you doing here?" Kid approached her and hugged her tight.

"I-I live in this city…" Maka stuttered as he looked at his dark hair. Kid broke the hug and held both her shoulders.

"I can't believe it! I never thought I'd meet up with you here!" Kid smiled at him.

"Me too" Maka smiled back.

"Are you doing something else?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I was just going home…" Maka answered.

"Mind if you come with me?"

"What?"

"Can you join me for lunch?"

"_Lunch?" _Maka looked at her watch. It was already quarter to 12. _"Time sure passes by quickly…" _she thought.

"I don't have anything to do but I'm going ho-" Kid grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Then let's go!" he smiled.

"Uh, n-no! I shouldn't! It's embarrassing!" Maka pulled back.

"No, I insist" Kid paused. "Please?" Kid looked at her. Maka sighed.

"Fine…" she sighed in defeat. Kid smiled at her. Together they went to a fast food chain. Kid ordered and soon the orders were served to them. Maka was silent the whole time.

"So you live here?" Kid asked again. Maka nodded.

"How about you? Why are you here?" Maka stopped. _"Oh yeah, he's one the representatives…"_

"I'm one of the representatives of a school dance…" Kid replied as he ate some fries.

"Oh, yeah. Tsubaki told me you were one of them. I study at the school you're going to…" Maka said.

"Really?" Kid's eyes lit up. Maka smiled in response.

"How are you? I was worried when you didn't reply to my last mail" Kid said.

"I'm fine" Maka ate her cheeseburger. "And you?" Maka tried to keep the conversation as natural as possible.

"Fine too… " Kid smiled.

"Maka… about what happened last time… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" Kid bowed his head.

"Hey! You don't have to say sorry so many times! That's all in the past! We're ok now!" Maka smiled at him nervously.

"Really? Thanks…" Kid looked at her. Maka returned to her silent state. She fidgeted her hands nervously and Kid notices it.

"Is there something wrong?" Kid asked as Maka looked around.

"I-I don't think we should be doing this…."

"Why not?"

"It's…. really awkward… I mean, you're my… my…" Maka looked away trying to avoid eye contact from him.

"Well, well, well… look who's here!" another familiar voice came from the side of their table. Maka looked up and saw that it was _them_.

"_Darn it" _Maka bit her lip.

"Oh, Liz, it's you…" Kid said unenthusiastically. Liz cleared her throat.

"Shouldn't I be the one in your seat, Maka?" Liz raised her eyebrow.

"Liz!" Kid shot at her. "What? I was just saying the truth!" she said.

"It's rude! Maka is my friend and-" Kid was interrupted by Maka who stood up.

"Don't worry, Kid. You're right, Liz. You're the one supposed to be here. I'm about to leave, anyway. I'm off, bye!" Maka left with her bag. Liz took her seat.

"Well, that was smart Liz" Kid eyed her.

"C'mon, Kid, you're my boyfriend! And she's your ex! I repeat that, your ex!" Liz shot back at her.

"She's my friend! You shouldn't have done that!" Kid shouted at her that made her silent. Patty, Caroline, Sasha and Samantha followed Maka and Maka noticed it. She stopped and faced them.

"What do you want?" Maka asked annoyingly.

"We need you to come with us… If you're not scared…" Patty roughly said.

"Bring it on…" Maka silently followed them. Soon they entered an alley.

"So, what now?" Maka asked. She was shocked when Patty slapped her face. Maka didn't move her head.

"You try to snatch Kid away from my sister, you're gonna get more than that from me" Patty said. Maka laughed.

"Is there something funny to laugh about?" Samantha asked.

"I'm just laughing because you are so funny, Patty!" Maka said while laughing.

"Who was the first one to snatch Kid away from me?" Maka asked followed by another slap from Patty to the other side.

"You're sick!" Patty was preparing to slap her again when Maka caught her hand.

"You're sicker!" Maka pushed her. The three caught her as she fell.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your sister's boyfriend… Don't be insecure" Maka walked away.

"_Urgh! The nerve! I shouldn't have accepted Kid's invitation!" _ she ran away. Maka ran and got to a corner. She turned to her left and bumped to someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't loo-!" Maka looked at his face.

"Déjà vu, wasn't it?" Soul smiled at her.

"Oh, it's you…"

"What's wrong? It's like you're running away from a ghost" Soul joked. Maka looked away.

"Did something happen?" Soul worriedly asked.

"I don't want you to be burdened again but…. I just need someone to talk to…" Maka looked at him.

"Sure" Soul smiled at her.

"Let's go somewhere else" Soul and Maka went to a bench to sit down, not too far from their previous location. They sat down.

"So, why are you here?" Maka asked.

"Just out for a walk… and you?" Soul smiled at her.

"I just got some groceries…" Maka answered.

"So, what happened?"

"I… came across Kid earlier…" Soul's eyes widened.

"Did he do anything to you?" Soul asked.

"It wasn't him… It was his girlfriend and the others…" Maka bowed her head.

"What did they do?" Soul asked again.

"Her sister slapped me and told me never to steal her sister's girlfriend…" Maka replied to him. Soul slightly chuckled.

"What?" Maka narrowed her eyes to him.

"Nothing, it's just that… The same thing happened to me. Well, almost…" Soul looked at her as she listened to him.

"I confronted Erika's boyfriend, and he said that I will never be fit for her. But when I persisted, he punched me… And I couldn't help but fight back… I almost broke his arm that day, and I got suspended for three days" Soul continued with his story. Maka laughed.

"Well, I almost broke Liz's arm, his girlfriend" Maka said.

"We do have a lot in common, don't you think?" Soul laughed. Maka smiled.

"_I'm laughing again…. Whenever I'm with him, I always feel comfortable…" _Maka thought.

"So, why aren't you with BlackStar?" Maka changed the subject.

"You know him, he doesn't get up early…" Soul said.

"Isn't your mother looking for you?" Soul asked.

"I already texted her earlier, she said it was ok, she'll need the groceries I bought later" Maka said. Maka looked at her cellphone. It was already drained.

"You sure love your cellphone, huh? You don't fully charge it" Soul laughed.

"Shut up…" Maka shot at him.

"What should we do now? Have a staring contest?" Soul smiled at her.

"Are you challenging me?" Maka eyed him. They both laughed then someone called out Maka's name.

"Maka!" it was Kid running towards her.

"Kid?" Maka's eyes widened and so did Soul's.

"W-what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"I came looking for you. I was worried. Did Patty do something to you?" Kid asked.

"Uh, no" she lied. Kid's eyes then turned to the white-haired boy beside Maka who was looking at him weirdly. No. More like glaring.

"Uum, excuse me, but…" Kid started at him. Maka looked at him and punched his arm lightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Soul!" Soul snapped back to reality.

"Kid…" he replied to his introduction. Kid turned back to Maka.

"Are you going to do something else?" Kid asked. Maka stood up and stretched her arms.

"Uh, nothing else I guess…" Maka paused. "Unless if Soul's serious about the staring contest" Maka smiled at him.

"I think I'll pass…" Soul smiled back which made Kid a little annoyed.

"I'm going home already" Maka looked at Kid.

"Ok, then… Again, I'm sorry for Liz's rudeness…" Kid apologized as he bowed.

"It's ok" Maka smiled at him weakly. They continued to talk. Soul stood up and buried his hands inside his pocket.

"I guess I better go home now" Maka finally said. Kid smiled at her.

"How about you, Soul?" Maka asked him. Soul looked upward.

"I'll go home too… I guess BlackStar's furious now, not waking him up" Soul laughed.

"Ok, then! Bye Kid!" Maka waved goodbye to him as she and Soul started to walk away.

"Nice meeting you…. Kid…" Soul said as they started walk away from Kid's sight.

"Soul…." He whispered. "Who is he?" he started to think as he held his chin with his right thumb and index finger.

"_I never saw Maka talk like that to a boy…. Not ever since we broke up…." _Kid glared at him Soul who was walking with Maka.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I seriously don't know what I just wrote here. Well, Kid and the others made an appearance after a long time…. And that was chapter one since their last appearance. I just thought of making the two a little… jealous I guess?<em>  
><strong><em>I'm sorry if I made Liz and Patty total… you know what I mean. But this story just needs evil characters. :P But as I said in the earlier chapter (I don't remember which one was it) they have a good ending… Antaray nila!<em>****

****_Thanks for all the reviews and favorites of this story. It's a little sad to know that some people don't like this story but hey, you can't please everybody. :)_****

**_Well hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :)_**


	14. Fourteen

Hi, hi! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka opened her eyes. It was Monday again. She groaned as she sat up weakly. She breathed heavily and touched her forehead. It was hot. She shook her head sideways and stood up. She felt dizzy.<p>

"No… I can't be sick today…" Maka grunted. She went downstairs and sat at the table.

"What's wrong, Maka? You look pale!" Spirit saw her. Kami approached her and touched her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm ok" Maka lied. She didn't want to have an absent.

"You're not! You're hot, you have a fever!" Kami exclaimed.

"I-I can manage!" Maka insisted.

"No, you can't go out like that, Maka. You'll only make your fever worse" Spirit said.

"And it is only one absent, I'm sure your teachers wouldn't mind" Kami and Spirit ganged up on Maka. Maka took a deep breath. She could feel her breath was hot.

"Fine…" Maka bowed in defeat. Kami went to the phone and punched some numbers.

"I'm going to call Soul and BlackStar" Kami said.

"Please tell them to not tell the others… I don't want them to worry" Maka requested.

"Hello?" Soul answered.

"Oh, Soul? Is this you? I'm just going to notify you that Maka isn't feeling well, so she's going to pass from school" Kami said.

"What? How is she now?" Soul's voice got worried that made Kami chuckle lightly.

"She has a fever. Don't worry, she's going to be fine. She just has one request"

"What is that?"

"Please don't tell the others her condition. She doesn't want them to worry" Kami said.

"uuh… ok.." Soul seemed hesitant about it.

"Thanks, bye!" Kami put the phone down.

"So, who was that?" BlackStar asked Soul.

"It's Maka's mom. She said she has a fever so she won't be with us…" Soul said.

"What?" BlackStar seemed surprised.

"Yeah, but don't tell the others about it. Maka requested that" Soul said as he got his bag and so did BlackStar and went out.

**xXxTime Skip! After ClassxXx**

Soul, BlackStar, Kim, Ox, Harvar and Jackie gathered around the corridor and was meeting about something. And it was about Maka.

"I wondered what happened to Maka?" Ox asked himself.

"Dude! She's not even replying to all my messages!" Kim said.

"Hmmmm…. I wonder…." Jackie looked down. BlackStar looked at Soul and eyed him. Soul sighed.

"Hey, that's one of the representatives, right?" Kim suddenly changed the topic and pointed to a girl with high, long ponytail. She was walking and looking around the corridor.

"Wow, she's beautiful…." Jackie followed.

"Hey, isn't that Tsubaki?" Soul asked. They all looked at him shocked to know her name.

"Wait, I'll call her" BlackStar grinned. He whistled.

"Tsubaki!" he waved his arms to her. Tsubaki saw him and approached.

"Oh, hi Soul, BlackStar!" she greeted nicely.

"You two know her?" Harvar asked.

"Uh, yeah, she's Maka's best friend… Tsubaki, this is Kim, Jackie, Ox and Harvar" Soul introduced.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tsubaki smiled at them.

"Oooh! So you're the one Maka has been mentioning in her stories! Nice to meet you!" Kim excitedly said. Tsubaki blushed.

"I'm sorry to ask this all of a sudden but do you know where Maka is or what happened to her?" Jackie asked.

"Uh, no. I thought she was with you. When I came here in this school I was looking forward to seeing her…" Tsubaki replied.

"Well, she's absent today and we don't even know where the heck she is" Ox said. BlackStar looked at Soul again. Soul took a deep breath.

"Sorry for not telling you this before all this but Maka made this request earlier…" they all looked at him.

"She has a fever. She doesn't want you to be worried about her…" Soul said.

"That idiot, doesn't she know that, that request she made caused us to be more worried about her?" Kim said.

"Her mom said she's going to be fine… But I think you should go visit her" Soul said.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Jackie said.

"Let's go then…" the others followed Soul and BlackStar.

Maka went down the stairs and sat at the sofa. She hugged her legs and lied down. Kami approached her.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I'm feeling much better… Thanks mom…" Maka smiled at her.

"Ok, don't push yourself…" Kami smiled at her and patted her head. Maka smiled in return. Kami went to the kitchen and continued her cooking. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Maka shouted at her mother. She stood up and ran to the door. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Maka!" Kim hugged Maka that made her almost fall.

"K-kim?" she looked at her familiar pink hair. She then looked at the others.

"Tsubaki, Jackie, Ox, Harvar? What are you guys doing here?" she looked at them as they smiled and waved at her. Then she saw Soul and BlackStar at their back smiling at her too.

"We're here to make sure you're alright! Silly!" Kim broke their hug.

"You know, we were really worried when you didn't come to school…" Jackie said.

"Are you ok now, Maka?" Tsubaki smiled at her. Maka looked at them.

"You visited me here….to see if I was alright?" Maka asked.

"Of course!" Ox raised his thumbs up. Maka felt like crying. She sniffed.

"Maka, are you alright?" Tsubaki kinda panicked. Maka then hugged them all.

"Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!" Maka said as they hugged her back. Kami peeked outside and smiled.

"Well well well… Are you here to visit Maka?" Kami asked. They all nodded.

"Come in, then!" Kami led them to the living room and served them some snacks. Then she left.

"Are you feeling well?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded.

"So, when do you think you're going to take the special quizzes today…? I mean we answered a lot of them earli-!" Kim smacked Ox's head.

"Don't pressure and stress her, Ox! She just got up from a fever!" Kim shouted at him. They all laughed. They had a pretty good time together. They laughed about random things. It was then time for the others to go home.

"Bye, Maka! Get well!" they all said as they left.

"Bye!" BlackStar ran to his house.

"Get well, princess..." Soul smiled at her as she turned her back away from Maka.

"Wait, Soul" Maka stopped him.

"Hm? What is it?" Soul turned his face to her.

"Thanks…. For today… Even though you couldn't keep a secret, you really made me happy this day by opposing my request" Maka laughed.

"Well, BlackStar's glare helped" Soul said. Maka waved at him as he got to his house. She went in her own house and got to her bedroom.

"Thank you so much…" she whispered as she hugged her pillow. Then she felt her cheeks hot. She touched it and looked at the mirror.

"_Am I blushing?" _she thought. She shook her head. _"Why would I?"_

"Maybe because I'm tired….." Maka stared at space then shook her head again. "No, that's not it…"

" Is it because of the fever?" Maka touched her neck with the back of her hand. She felt normal. "That's not it either…"

"What was the last thing I thought about…?" Maka asked herself. "I was thinking about Soul and what he did….." she whispered. Her eyes widened.

"N-no, that can't be… It can't be him, I must be-"she looked at the mirror again and saw that she was redder. Maka's mouth hung open slightly. She sat again and grabbed her curtains. Her grip tightened as she pulled it down.

"Maka!"

"Ah!" Maka suddenly pulled the curtains aside and saw Soul looking at her.

"W-what do you want?" Maka stuttered.

"What's wrong? You've been mumbling something inside your room…" he worriedly asked and analyzed her face.

"Why are you red?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm not!" Maka defensively said.

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me…" Maka began to slowly pull the curtains back. Soul smiled.

"Ok, then, If you say so, good night, princess" Soul said. Maka completely covered her window.

"Night…." She answered. She could hear him chuckle. Maka buried her face on her pillow.

"Urgh…. What's wrong with me?" Maka asked herself again.

"Could this be…?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! <strong>

**I can relate much to Maka and Ox here. Whenever I'm absent in school, my classmates texts me and tells me there are a lot of seatworks and quizzes I missed. Seriously! They do that every time!**

**Anyways to the story, this is the part where Maka realizes something. **

**And for Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tail, yes... I've been considering your suggestion of a kiss... I will think of what chapter I might stick it in but not this chapter or next. ;) But sorry I won't do it in the dance. **


	15. Fifteen

Hi there! Musta? Shadowmistx98 here! :)

Wow! More than 100 reviews! Thanks a lot you guys! I love you all! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"Maka!" Soul called out her name as he and BlackStar stood in front of the Albarn's door.<p>

"Wow, she's slow…" BlackStar complained. Soul decided to walk up to the door and knock. When Soul was going to knock, the door opened. Maka stared at him as she closed the door. Soul retracted his hand and smiled at her. Maka looked away and blushed lightly.

"What took you so long?" BlackStar asked.

"C'mon, let's go before we're totally late" BlackStar walked away and the two followed. Maka stayed silent for awhile until Soul noticed it.

"What's wrong? You're acting weird… Are you still sick?" Soul asked.

"N-no… I'm fine now…" Maka smiled at him. They entered Shibusen and their class.

**xXxMeanwhilexXx**

Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and the others were arranging a few files in Shibusen's guidance office. Patty wasn't there because she had a cold.

"I'll just leave you guys here for awhile…" Professor Justin stood up and went out of the office. Liz yawned when the door closed.

"Man, this is so boring! Can't they pull someone out of class to help us here?" Liz complained as she pointed out the towering paperwork on the table.

"This is our job as the representatives of our school, Liz… Just bear with it" Kid bluntly said as he sorted the papers.

"Aaaw! C'mon Kid! Aren't you worried about me?" Liz whined.

"Aren't you worried about me too?" Kid stopped and looked at her. "We are all doing the same job, Liz. It's surprising that you are the only one complaining…" he said.

"Hmph!" Liz eyed him. Tsubaki sighed. Professor Justin came in.

"I found the teacher in charge of this office and asked him if he could send some students to help you with that…" he smiled at them.

"Yay!" Liz jumped in joy. "thank you, Professor!"

Kid shook his head. Professor Stein came. "Hello students…" he greeted. They greeted back.

"Uum, Professor, I pulled out some students… I trust them enough to not forget their studies…" Professor Stein said as he opened the door for them. "You may come in" Soul, BlackStar and Maka came in. Maka was completely devastated that she was picked with the two. All of the representatives was shocked to see Maka, especially Professor Justin.

"Hmm… Ms. Albarn, huh?" Justin crossed his arms and looked at her. Maka looked at them and saw that it was _them. _She gulped.

"I take you know her already…" Stein asked. Justin nodded.

"She's one of the students of the school we're representing right now…" he answered.

"Well, Maka here is the top 1 of the 3rd year level…" Stein said. Their mouths hung wide open except for Kid and Tsubaki. "I trust her to not forget her studies…"

"Uum… Then why Soul and BlackStar?" Maka asked.

"I expect you to tutor them.." Stein said. "What?" Maka's eyes widened.

"Hahahah!" BlackStar laughed. Soul can't help but chuckle.

"Why me?" Maka asked. "You three live next door, right?"

"Y-yeah, bu-"

"Ok, I'll leave you now then…." Stein left. Maka's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, Maka! We'll have a great time!" BlackStar continued to laugh. Soul continued to chuckle. Maka eyed them both then she saw Professor Justin sigh and then he left. She saw Liz and the three, growl. Tsubaki and Kid smiled at her. The three sat down and started to help them with the paper.

"So, Maka.. I can't believe you are the top 1 of your level…" Liz grabbed Kid's arm.

"Yeah.. me too…" Maka sarcastically said.

"Liz, will you stop doing that? We're doing something important here…" Kid glared at Liz. She groaned and let go of his arm.

"So, Maka, how are you feeling now? I hope that fever didn't get the best of you" Tsubaki joked at her. Maka laughed.

"Of course it won't! Maka is following her god's footsteps! " BlackStar pointed at himself. "Which is me by the way" he whispered to Tsubaki. Tsubaki giggled. Maka rolled her eyes.

"So you think he's making a move to Tsubaki?" Soul whispered to Maka.

"I wish he isn't making one…" Maka whispered back. Then they both laughed. Kid looked at them both and sighed. Liz then looked at Kid and shook her head.

"Maka… can I talk to you in private?" Liz stood up. Soul looked at her ID.

"ELIZABETH" it said. _"This must be the Liz Maka's talking about…" _he thought. They all looked worriedly at Maka who bowed her head.

"Sure… Let's go outside…" Maka stood up and left with Liz. Soul looked at Maka worriedly. She felt that Liz smirk as if she's planning to do something bad. Liz smirked with her plan. She was going to provoke Maka.

"So, what's your plan?" Liz crossed her arms.

"I don't have any plans…" Maka shot at her.

"Liar!" Liz shouted at her. "Who do you think is the liar between us, huh?" Maka asked.

"You're trying to steal him away from me!" Liz tried to provoke her.

"Why would I? He's my ex, you're his girlfriend…. Or are you insecure?" Maka raised her eyebrow.

"You know why, because you're a little dirty cheater!" Liz said.

"Are you sure that I'm the one you're referring to?" Maka eyed her.

"Why you!" Liz tried to hit her. Maka evaded her attack and tried to hit her back.

"Ah!" Liz thought she was going to get hit when Maka stopped her punch in front of her face. She punched Liz lightly on her shoulder. She didn't even exert force. Then she turned her back away from her.

"I know, what you want me to do… You want me to hit you so you could tell Professor Justin what I did to you…" Maka said.

"What a cheap plan…" Maka left her standing there. Maka opened the door and closed it.

"Maka, did something happen?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she replied.

"Where's Liz?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, she's there outside… She'll come back…" Maka continued to arrange the paperwork.

"Are you sure? Or did you do something to hurt her?" Samantha eyed her.

"Samantha!" Kid yelled.

"What? She did it before, she can do it again!" Caroline said. Maka bowed her head. She can't believe all of them were ganging up on her again.

"Excuse me, just to let you know… Maka is not that kind of girl you think" Soul said to her. Maka surprisingly looked at him. Kid and Tsubaki looked at him too.

"Yeah! Maka's a kind person and she would never do anything to hurt anyone!" BlackStar followed. "Unless she's provoked" BlackStar glared at the three.

"You shouldn't jump into conclusions like that Caroline, Sasha, Samantha…." Tsubaki said.

"I thought you were all Maka's friends before you became Liz's…" Kid said. They all gulped. Maka couldn't believe they would stand up for her. For a very long time…. Someone stood up for her. And it was Soul and BlackStar. Together with Tsubaki and Kid. Professor Stein then came.

"I'm sorry but I need to pull out the three again, their adviser is pretty furious with me…" he said. Maka, Soul and BlackStar stood up and left with Professor Stein.

"How rude of you…. We are the representatives of our school and you disrespect the students of the school that invited us humbly for their foundation day?" Kid sighed as the three looked at each other.

**xXxLater that Day (Dismissal)xXx **

The three went home. Maka was silent throughout the whole time. They reached their homes.

"Soul, BlackStar?" Maka called them out.

"Is there something wrong?" Soul asked.

"I… I just wanted to thank you for earlier….." they both looked at Maka who bowed her head down. Then she sniffed.

"H-hold on, M-maka! W-why are you crying?" BlackStar asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy…"

"Is that what you call happy?" Soul asked.

"It's just that… I was a little touched… I never knew someone would stand up for me like that, like the way you did earlier…." Maka smiled weakly. The two looked at each other and approached her. BlackStar wrapped his arms around her neck from her right side and Soul from the left.

"C'mon, Maka! We're your friends! Friends do stuff for each other, right?" BlackStar laughed.

"You got us by your side" Soul patted her in the head.

"You better rest now, princess…" Soul and BlackStar let go of her and went to their house. They waved goodbye to her and Maka did so as well. She went inside her house and into her bedroom she got her cellphone inside of her bag. It suddenly rang. It was Tsubaki.

"Hello? Tsubaki?" she answered.

"Maka, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier… they acted like total jerks…." Tsubaki said.

"You don't need to say sorry…" Maka smiled. "Thanks for saving me" Maka thanked again.

"It's no problem… Again sorry!" Tsubaki replied. Maka sighed.

"You sure like to apologize a lot, huh?" Maka joked. Tsubaki laughed through the phone.

"Well, bye!" Tsubaki hung up. Maka placed her phone down, then it rang again. She saw that it was an unregistered number. She answered it.

"Hello? Maka?" a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hello? Um, may I know who's speaking?" Maka asked.

"This is Kid… I got your number from Tsubaki and…"

"Oh, Kid! What's up?" Maka sat on her bed.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the three earlier…. I already told Liz what they did and I advised her to talk to them about it…"

"Uum, thanks, but you shouldn't really did that… I'm fine really"

"Maka, you're a friend. What I did was for your sake, don't sweat about it…" Kid said and Maka could feel he was smiling.

"Thanks…" Maka smiled.

"Bye" Maka took the phone down. The phone rang again.

"Urgh.." Maka groaned as she looked at the number. It was Soul's.

"Soul? Is there something wrong?" Maka asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Yeah.. and what is it?"

"Turn around first…." Maka looked at her window and pushed her curtains aside. It was Soul holding his cellphone up to his ear. Maka sighed and placed her cellphone down. Soul did too.

"Sorry, I couldn't call you… I heard you talking to someone…" Soul said.

"It's ok…. What were you saying?" Maka asked.

"There's something I wanted to ask you…." Soul looked away.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…. I was wondering if…" Soul blushed. Maka tilted her head sideways. Soul then took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if-!" he was interrupted…. By BlackStar.

"You could go with the dance with him!" he shouted.

"What the hell, BlackStar!" Soul pushed him away as he laughed.

"R-really?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, that was what I was going to say…. Thanks a lot BlackStar" Soul looked at him. Maka blushed.

"That is, if you don't have plans with someone else…" he scratched his head.

"Uh, n-no! I don't have anyone to go with…. I… I" Maka's cheeks turned red.

"I would love to go with you….." Maka looked away.

"Really? You will?" Soul's eyes brightened.

"Didn't I tell already? Yes!" Maka turned even redder. "Yes" Soul whispered in triumph.

"You know, I thought you wouldn't accept my offer at first but…" Maka looked at him.

"Thanks Maka" Soul smiled at her sweetly that made her blush. Maka's heart suddenly beat faster.

"Um, i-is that all?" Maka asked. Soul nodded.

"I'm going to sleep now, then…" Maka pulled her curtains back.

"Goodnight" Soul smiled again. "Goodnight…" Maka fully covered her window and lied down on her bed. She held her chest and felt her heart beat.

"Is this really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I have no idea what I was writing… Sorry if it was confusing to read… Well, I hoped you like this chapter!<strong>

**And again, don't stone me to death for making Liz like this. As I said, they'll have a happy ending! And yes... I am an author known for cliffhangers :P**

**Ok! The dance is a taking a little bit to appear doesn't it? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it :)**

**I've been listening to the Soul Eater Drama CD 02 My Heart Full of Love on Youtube and it made me fangirl in happiness when I read the translations in the description. You should go listen to it if you like SoulXMaka. For Part 5 of that CD you should search for 'InvaderCereal' in the comments for the translation. :) Anyways, that's all.**

**~Shadow **


	16. Sixteen

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>~At Class~<strong>

"Class, today the representatives of one school will be joining us in our class…" Marie motioned them to come in. It was Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, Caroline, Sasha and Samantha. They greeted Ms. Marie politely and then sat at the side of the classroom. Maka couldn't see it but she had a feeling Liz was glaring at her.

"Ok… now for the test results of your math quizzes yesterday!" Ms. Marie took the papers and looked at it. Then she began to distribute it.

"Ox…." Marie called out to him. He walked at the aisle of the classroom proudly and retrieved his paper. The students looked at him evilly.

"98" Marie smiled at him. Ox frowned a little and got back to his seat.

"Kim…" Kim stood up and got hers. "91, great improvement!" Kim smiled back at Marie.

"Jacqueline…" Jackie stood up and got her paper. "95!" Marie smiled.

"Harvar…." He stood up and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "97… Very good!"

"Soul…" he stood up and all the girls giggled. "90! Very good, Soul. It's a big improvement!"

"Maka…" she stood up and all her classmates looked at her. "A…. perfect score! Good job, Maka!"

"Whoooooo!" her classmates cheered. "Yes! She beat Ox!"

Maka chuckled and went back to her seat. After all the people got their papers….

"And last…. Black Star…" he stood up and went in front of the table. "Hmph! Well, I guess this is better than last time but….." Marie sighed.

"_Please, please, please…. A line of 9, a line of 9, a line of 9!" _Soul silently prayed. "77"

"Argh!" Soul wanted to curse out loud. Black Star took it and grinned. After classes the gang meet up with each other in the classroom.

"Wow! Maka, you totally beat Ox!" Kim laughed.

"Geez, you don't have to rub it in me!" Ox said as she scratched his shiny head. Tsubaki and the others approached them.

"Hi, Maka!" Tsubaki greeted her.

"Oh, hey, Tsubaki!" Maka smiled at her. Tsubaki smiled at the others too. Liz stared at Maka and Maka noticed it. When Maka looked at Liz, Liz looked away. Maka sighed.

"Great job on your grade, Maka" Kid said. "Thanks!" Maka replied to his compliment.

"We all got lines of 9 except for BlackStar!" Kim teased him. BlackStar didn't get affected. Instead he smiled and chuckled.

"So much for my treat for one week…." Maka crossed her arms. Soul's eyes widened.

"Why? Did you have a bet?" Jackie asked. "Well, sorta…"

"Which reminds me! If I don't get a line of 9…" BlackStar put his hands on his hips.

"Ok, I'm off now…." Soul turned his back and started to leave. BlackStar grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him back. Maka laughed.

"Don't worry Soul, I won't let you do anything stupid…" Maka chuckled. Soul sighed. Kim and the others already knew what was that all about so they laughed as well.

"We're off just going to wait outside the school, see you there!" Jackie and the others left the classroom.

"I'm going…." Liz too went out and the others followed. Kid and Tsubaki remained.

"So, what was that all about?" Tsubaki asked.

"Soul gets to be Maka's slave!" BlackStar proudly said. Kid's eye twitched.

"Aw, you screwed up big time, BlackStar!" Soul was ready to punch BlackStar.

"Ehem…." Maka interrupted them. Soul and BlackStar looked at her. "We better go" Maka smiled at them. Maka went to her desk and got her bag and books. Tsubaki, Kid, Soul and BlackStar got theirs too.

"Soul, come here…" Maka called out to him. Soul approached her.

"So, what can I do for you, your highness?" Soul jokingly asked. Maka rolled her eyes and tossed 4 books to Soul.

"Whoa!" Soul caught them.

"This is your first task!" Maka smiled. "Let's go to my locker and help me carry my stuff there" she said.

"We'll go with you!" Tsubaki said as they went out. They walked together at the empty corridor.

"So, that's all?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"Easy! Even if I wasn't your slave, I would still do this" Soul smirked. Maka fell silent and blushed. Kid sighed. They stopped near Maka's locker and opened it. Soul handed Maka's books and Maka placed them inside the locker. She closed it and took a deep breath. Maka smiled at them and went out of the school.

"So, you guys go and leave school together?" Kid asked.

"Uhuh!" Maka said.

"Mmmm… I see" Kid said. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment alone, Maka?" he asked. Soul's eyes widened.

"Uum, sure. Soul, BlackStar. Wait for me here…" Maka said.

"We'll be right back, Tsubaki" Kid smiled at her. "Okay!" Tsubaki raised her thumb up. Maka and Kid went away. BlackStar looked at them and shook Soul back and forth.

"Soul! Soul! They're at it!" BlackStar said. Tsubaki looked at him weirdly.

"Shut up, BlackStar. Don't talk to me…" Soul pushed him aside. He was already pissed off.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood. Earlier you were in a good mood then…" BlackStar eyed him.

"Sorry about BlackStar, Tsubaki…" Soul said. Tsubaki laughed nervously.

"So, what's up?" Maka asked.

"I wanted to give you this" Kid grabbed something from his pocket and held it on his hand. It was a bracelet. A beautiful one.

"Um, I don't think I should. You should give that to Li –" she was cut off by Kid.

"No, it's really for you" Kid said. Maka's mouth hung open.

"I never had a chance to give you this actually…" Kid took Maka's hand and wore the bracelet on her hand. "It's really for you ever since that day. I just didn't get to give it to you while we're still ok" Maka looked at the bracelet.

"T-thanks…" Maka smiled at him. "Shall we?" Kid asked as she pointed back at the three. Maka nodded.

"So, you got a date already?" Kid asked while they were walking.

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

"Um. Soul" Maka said. Kid's eyes narrowed a bit. He sighed. They went to the three. Maka saw BlackStar talking to Tsubaki and Soul leaning on the wall with crossed arms. Then they all looked at the two.

"Hey! We're back!" Kid said. "Yeah, we noticed…" Soul said. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, let's go!" BlackStar said as they got out of the gate. The others were there laughing.

"Oh! Hi guys! What's up?" Maka approached them first.

"Oh, we were talking about some plans on Friday, some get together sleepover in my house" Kim answered Maka. Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki and Kid looked at each other.

"Mind if you come?" Kim invited them. Maka thought about it.

"Sure! I can go!" Maka raised a thumb up. "How about Soul and BlackStar?" Harvar asked. The two looked at each other.

"Yeah!" they both said. Kim then looked at the other two.

"How about you guys?" Kim smiled.

"Oh, no! We really shouldn't!" Tsubaki and Kid said in unison.

"C'mon! This is going to be fun if a few friends join in!" Jackie said. "Please? Accept our invitation!" Kim tilted her head and put her palms together as she begged. The two looked uneasy. Maka smiled.

"You should both go, it'll be fun" Maka assured the two. Both of them looked at each other and then nodded.

"Ok, we'll accept!" Kid smiled. "Yes! The more the merrier!" Kim jumped. Soul blew his bangs and pouted.

"Meet us in front of this gate by Friday, 6:00!" Kim and the others waved goodbye as they left. Maka smiled for a moment.

"We're going left… And you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Right… Bye! Take care!" Maka waved at them as they split in directions.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Soul asked.

"Nothing… He just gave me a bracelet" Maka held her hand out.

"Ooh! Pretty nice!" BlackStar said.

"Yeah, I thought so too…" Maka smiled.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend already?" Soul asked.

"Well, yeah, but he said that it was for me…" Maka looked at it. Soul groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Maka looked at him.

"Ehemjealousehem!" BlackStar coughed. Soul pushed his face away before Maka could figure out what he said between his cough. After some walking they reached their houses. Maka went to her bedroom and changed her clothes. She pushed her curtains aside and saw Soul looking at her. Maka sighed.

"S'up?" Maka smiled at him.

"Uh, nothing" Soul smiled back.

"So, any new task, princess?" Soul asked. "No, I won't give you any right now" Maka said. Soul chuckled.

"What?"

"The word princess really suits you right now…" he said. Maka rolled her eyes. Then BlackStar barged in their talk.

"Hey, Maka! Maybe you want to tutor us again?" BlackStar joked.

"Oh, hell no, BlackStar!" Maka shouted at him.

"Go away, BlackStar!" Soul pushed him aside.

"Oh, I understand…. Soul" BlackStar repeatedly raised his eyebrows at Soul.

"Lovebird's making a move, huh?" BlackStar whispered at him.

"Um, excuse me, Maka!" Soul pushed him aside.

"What?" BlackStar asked. "Do not do that! You know she has supersonic hearing!" Soul whispered to him.

"Ok, whatever you say bro!" BlackStar said and did what he was previously doing. Soul got back.

"Did you hear what BlackStar said?" Soul asked.

"No… Why?" Maka said. "Nothing" Soul smiled at her. Maka smiled back. Soul was relieved.

"I better go rest now…" Maka said.

"Yeah, of course, princess" Soul said as Maka pulled her curtains back. Soul sighed and lied down on her bed.

"You were in a good mood. Then a bad mood. And now a good mood again. Make up your mind, bro!" BlackStar said. Soul sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Maka does make a lot of change for you, huh?" BlackStar smiled. Soul chuckled. He grabbed his pillow and threw it at BlackStar's face. Soul smiled.

"Shut up, BlackStar!"

* * *

><p>Ok, I forgot about the part where Maka and BlackStar made a deal with each other and make Soul a slave when BlackStar doesn't have a line of 9. So, here it is! This is just a filler chapter but it introduces the next chapter where... you know, I'm not going to spoil it!<p>

Yeah, it's nice to know that some people went crazy too when they heard Maka confess to Soul (in a way) in the Soul Eater Drama CD. :P And yeah, there's this other part of the cd where Maka asks help to Kim to cast a spell that can boost her sex appeal for her. She wanted this to show Soul that she isn't just a bookworm and that she can be like the other girls too. :) *fangirl scream*

Ok, be back soon for the next chapter!

~shadow


	17. Seventeen

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"So, I guess we're too early?" Maka said as she looked around. Soul checked his watch and saw that it was 6:10 pm.<p>

"No we're not… In fact, we're the ones late" Soul said as he looked at Black Star shouting at a tree. Good thing there wasn't anyone passing by their school. Soul sat beside Maka on her left.

"Um, is he ok? Did he inhale something or what?" Maka looked at Black Star and twitched as she saw him kick it.

"Don't worry about him, he's just excited…" Soul smiled at her. Maka sighed.

"Well, I'm worrying too much now, because he's freaking me out" Maka pouted her lips. Soul smiled and placed his hand on Maka's shoulder.

"You'll get used to him" he joked. Maka sighed and smiled.

"Sorry, I never even wondered how you are with BlackStar. Is it ok for you?" Maka asked.

"We get along pretty well" he grinned goofily. Maka stared at him.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder why…" Maka chuckled. She covered her mouth as she laughed. Soul put his hand from Maka's shoulder to his lap and laughed. Then Maka rested her hand on the gap between her and Soul. Soul did the same and then they realized that they're hands we're connected. Maka pulled away immediately and blushed. Soul looked at her then looked away.

"Sorry…" Soul said as he scratched his head.

"Um, no, it's ok… It was an accident anyways…" Maka looked away.

"Hey guys! What are you doing? You better charge for the sleepover!" BlackStar appeared in between them.

"Says the guy who's been wasting all his energy since we left" Maka looked at him.

"His energy level won't go down I assure you. As well as his stupidity…" Soul chuckled. BlackStar frowned and went to Soul's left.

"What are you up to now?" Soul asked as he and Maka raised an eyebrow. BlackStar then pushed Soul hard to Maka that Soul fell on top of her nearly an inch close to her face. They both blushed as they breathed heavily.

"Revenge!" BlackStar stood up, laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Uuuh…" they were both speechless but they never thought of getting off of that position. BlackStar's laugh faded.

"Um, guys? Are you ok?" BlackStar asked.

"Oh! There they are!" BlackStar's ear twitched and looked at the direction and saw Tsubaki and Kid running towards them with bags.

"We're so sorry!" Tsubaki apologized. Soul and Maka's eyes widened as they heard her voice.

"I hope we're not too late…" Kid's voice trailed off as he and Tsubaki saw the two. Maka pushed the Soul back to his sitting position. Kid was about to approach Soul when Maka spoke.

"This is not what you think! It's BlackStar's fault!" Maka pointed at him.

"Yeah! HIS fault…" Soul glared at BlackStar. BlackStar gulped. Tsubaki smiled nervously.

"Ooookaaaay… Um… Where are Kim and the others?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't ask us. We've been here all this time, and we haven't got a single sign from them…" Soul looked away as he tried to regain his cool from what happened.

"Hm. I wonder if something wrong happened…" Tsubaki bowed her head and tried to think. Soul and Maka glanced at each and looked away again blushing. Kid looked at them uneasily.

"Hey! You guys! Sorry!" Kim shouted. They all looked at the direction. It was Kim running to them.

"I'm sorry! I came late! The others are already at my house… I'm really sorry!" she bowed to show her apology.

"It's ok. We better go now, the night is a little chilly…" Maka stood up and the others nodded as they followed Kim to her house.

"No one's home. But my parents know you're here" Kim said as they walked upstairs. Kim opened the door to her bedroom and saw Jackie, Harvar and Ox sitting on the floor talking to each other. They stood up and welcomed them. Soon they began their 'party'.

"So… what do you say we play a little game?" Kim asked as she brought out a bottle.

"What are you going to do with that?" BlackStar asked.

"Would you guys like to play 'Truth or Dare'?" Kim grinned. "Sure! Why not?" BlackStar happily said. The others nodded.

"Ok, here's the mechanics… Everybody takes a spin of the bottle starting with me and clockwise. The person spins the bottle and he or she will ask the one whoever the bottle points out 'Truth or Dare'" Kim paused to take a breath. "You'll know what will happen when you pick truth. But when you picked dare and you refused to do it, you'll have to pay the consequences at school… And you won't like it if I'm the one planning it…" Kim glared at them.

"Ok! For everyone's knowledge, this is just a game! No hard feelings and no color to it! Everybody must be a good sport! " Kim stretched her hands and all the ones placed their hands on top of hers to agree with her.

"Ok! I'll go first…" Kim spun the bottle and hit Harvar.

"Oooh! Harvar!" Kim excitedly shouted his name. Harvar rolled his eyes.

"Not a good day for me, huh?" Harvar said. "Dare…" he said.

"Ok! Dare… Let's see…" Kim looked at him then to her best friend Jackie. Jackie's eyes widened.

"Harvar… put your forehead with Jackie's for 10 seconds!" Kim commanded. Maka tried not to laugh as well as the others.

"But Kim!" Jackie protested. Kim looked at her as if she reminded her to be a good sport. Jackie sighed.

"I'm sorry for Kim…" Jackie began to face Harvar and closed her eyes. She turned bright red as Harvar spoke.

"It's ok, I'll enjoy it anyways…" Harvar smiled. They then put their foreheads together and Kim soon began to count. Jackie breathed heavily as she thought about the fact that one inch closer and they could kiss.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…" Kim counted.

"_Ok, one second and it's done!"_ Jackie thought as her arms trembled.

"9 and a half" Kim said. "KIM!" Jackie shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Kim put her hands in the air. "10, dare is finished!" Jackie and Harvar pulled away from each other and blushed.

"Ok! My turn to spin the bottle…" Ox spun the bottle and it pointed to Maka.

"Truth…" Maka bluntly answered. "I'll ask you um… 5 questions!" Ox thought of questions. Maka sighed.

"If anyone in the room could be your slave for a day, who would it be and what would he/she have to do?" Ox started. Maka thought of it.

"I already have Soul as a slave for one week. Do I still have to answer the other question?" Maka asked. Ox groaned. Soul turned a little red and BlackStar laughed.

"What is your best physical attribute? And why?" Ox eyed her. All of the people except for Kid and Tsubaki chuckled. Maka groaned and looked at Ox meanly.

"My hand…" she said. "And why's that?" Ox asked. "My hand is my best physical attribute because I can easily hit an idiot with a book with it… Idiots like you" Maka got her revenge on Ox for asking such questions. Ox scratched his head as everybody laughed.

"Who in the room do you think would be a bad date?" Ox thought of another question. "There's no doubt. It's you" everybody laughed again.

"Describe the best dream you ever had in full detail" Ox smirked as he knew that this will be embarrassing for Maka to tell.

"Hmmm, let me think. Oh! The time where I got a perfect score in math and beat you!" Maka said. "Ooooh!" they looked at Ox whose head is already red.

"Oh, and yeah! That dream came true!" Maka smiled at him. "Boom! You just got burned, man!" BlackStar laughed.

"Ok! Fine! Last question" Ox closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is on your mind right now?" Ox asked.

"How lame you are to ask such stupid questions" Maka smiled. The others laughed. Ox crossed his arms and groaned.

"I'll remind him to never mess with a smart girl" Kim said.

"Ok, my turn…" Harvar spun the bottle. And guess who pointed at it? Kim.

"Ok, Kim. Truth or dare?" Harvar asked.

"Dare… Wait no! Truth!" Kim said.

"Sorry, but you already said dare before you said truth" Harvar smiled.

"Hey! Hey! No fair!" Kim said. Harvar looked at her. "Fine…" Kim mumbled.

"Kim, kiss Ox both in the cheeks…" Harvar said. Ox smiled and raised a thumb up to Harvar.

"B-but! No fair! Harvar! Please change the dare!" Kim pleaded as Harvar shook his head. Jackie looked at her. "Be a good sport!" Jackie smiled at her. Kim sighed. "Fine!" Kim quickly kissed Ox's cheeks and everybody yelled in joy.

"Oh, excuse me. May I know where is the comfort room?" Kid stood up as he asked Kim.

"Oh, take a right and go straight. The room should be ahead…" Kim smiled. Kid bowed and went out.

"Ok! My turn!" BlackStar said as he spun the bottle. It pointed to Soul who was just beside him. Soul groaned.

"Of all the luck…" Soul looked away. BlackStar laughed. "Dare…"

"Ok… let's see… Let's do what Kim dared with Harvar…" BlackStar said.

"Oh no, you don't BlackStar!" Soul shouted. "With Maka, for 10 seconds!" Maka's eyes widened as BlackStar added that. She instantly blushed.

"Hey! Hey! That's not good Bla-!" Soul was cut off by Maka.

"It's ok, Soul. Let's get this over with. No hard feelings, right?" Maka said as she faced Soul. Soul blushed a little bit before he faced Maka. Tsubaki noticed it and smiled a little bit.

"Yahoo!" BlackStar shouted in joy. "You're gonna pay for this BlackStar!" Soul closed his eyes.

"Dare starts now!" BlackStar said and the two connected their foreheads. This was like earlier. Their lips were only an inch close and one wrong move and they could smash into each other. Maka breathed heavily as BlackStar started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…" BlackStar slapped Soul's back making him move forward. "10!"

Kid entered the room again. They all gasped and Kim, Jackie and Tsubaki covered their mouths as their hands widened. BlackStar's hand (the one he used to slap Soul's back) and eyes twitched. Kid's mouth hung open a little bit as he saw the two with their lips connected. Maka's eyes widened. Soul quickly broke it and faced BlackStar angrily.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Soul went on top off BlackStar wrapped his hands around BlackStar's neck, choking him.

"I didn't mean it!" BlackStar's voice cracked. Maka covered her mouth and looked away but you can tell that she was turning red.

"Uuum. Let's just forget that it happened…" Kim felt a little guilty that Maka was embarrassed. Kid sat down beside Tsubaki. Soul was still sucking the life out of BlackStar.

"I think we should just tell stories… Scary stories?" Tsubaki suggested breaking the tension.

"That's a good idea" Harvar said.

"Yeah, and we should turn the lights off and only leave a flash light" Ox nodded. "Cool!" Kim said. Tsubaki smiled.

"I'll just go to the comfort room…" Soul stood up and left the room. Kid sighed.

"I forgot something to do, will you excuse me for a moment again?" Kid stood up.

"Uh, sure…" Kim said. Kid left again. Maka looked at the door closed as Kim stood up to turn off the lights. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Stupid, BlackStar…" Soul cupped his hands over his mouth and blushed as he walked at the hallway to the bathroom. He then heard the room close and turned to the direction he has been only to see Kid furiously walking up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Soul asked. His eyes widened as Kid grabbed his collar.

"What the hell?" Soul glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" Kid's voice was a little husky. "Do what?" he asked.

"That kiss?" Kid eyed him. Soul rolled his eyes but he laughed in his mind to the fact that he was jealous by it.

"It was a dare. And it wasn't even the real dare! If only BlackStar didn't pushed me forward…" Soul looked away.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Soul eyed him. Kid didn't answer.

"Maka is a friend and –" Soul cut him off.

"Yeah, you're a friend but that doesn't make her your priority. You have a girlfriend, don't you? And Maka's your ex" Soul said that made Kid surprised that he knew that. They remained stopped for a moment when they heard the door creak. Kid took his hands off of Soul and stood up straight.

"Soul? You there?" Soul could realize that voice. Maka closed the door and saw the both of them standing in the middle of the corridor.

"What are you guys doing there?" Maka approached them. Kid smiled at her.

"Nothing, we just came across each other…" he thought of an excuse quick. Soul agreed.

"Ookaay… Um, Soul, I need to talk to you in private" Maka looked at Kid who nodded.

"I'll be in the comfort room, call me when you are done" Kid went there. Maka blushed and fidgeted her hands nervously.

"What's up?" Soul asked.

"It's a-about e-earlier. I'm so s-sorry…" Maka looked away. Soul at first stared at her then chuckled.

"You don't have to say sorry. It's BlackStar's fault…" he said. Kid could hear their voices. He was quite shocked that Maka didn't do anything bad to Soul, and instead apologized. He knew Maka. She would never let anything like that slip. But he thought otherwise when he heard their conversation.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch me when that happened…" Soul chuckled.

"Well, I trust you. And I know you well enough that you wouldn't do such a thing on purpose…" Maka said. Kid's eyes widened as she said that.

"Is that all?" Soul asked.

"Yeah… No color to the situation" Maka smiled at him. "Of course…" Soul replied. Maka blushed.

"I better call Kid now" Maka went to the door and knocked.

"Kid? Um, we should go back now…" Kid opened the door and smiled at her. The three together went back. Maka was in the middle of them and she can't help but feel some tension around the two. They opened the door and saw them talking to each other.

"Geez! We thought you'll never come back! C'mon! Let's sit and start the story telling!" Kim said as she brought the light of the flash light below her chin. They closed the door and began the scary story telling. All went ok after that. After some scary stories they soon went to bed.

* * *

><p>I got a little lazy at the end but I just have to say this... In Your Face Kid! :(<p>

Ok, the dance will be next chapter I guess? But things are going to soften up a bit. Ok...

This chapter isn't that much, sorry if it sucked. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. And the kiss, I thought about it, if Soul kissed Maka on purpose she would get very angry and not talk to him for a long time. I'm just thinking about it realistically. So I planned it to be accidental with a hint of Black Star making the 'accident'.

~shadow


	18. Eighteen

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here!

Like I said in the earlier chapter, things are going to soften up a bit. Anyways, on to chapter… 18?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxA Long Time Skip To The DancexXx<strong>

Maka went down the stairs with the dress her mother bought for her. Her hair was worn down. She wore a green, strapless dress up to her knees. She wore bracelets and a necklace. And she wore Kid's gift too. Kami went down as well and smiled at her father.

"Uuum…" Maka blushed as looked away from the sparkling eyes of her father.

"Now, isn't our daughter cute, Spirit?" Kami smiled at him.

"Cute? She's gorgeous! Just like her mother!" Spirit smiled at Kami romantically.

"Oh, stop it you!" Kami held her cheeks. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I texted Alex. They said they already left. Let's go before your dance starts!" Kami, Maka and Spirit left their house and went into their car. Spirit drove. Maka kept blushing and pulled her skirt down.

"_I'll never get used to this…" _she thought as she bowed down her head.

"_My partner's Soul tonight….." _she took a deep breath as she turned redder. She didn't know why she felt like that. It's like the first time she and Kid dated…. But way different with the way it feels right now.

They stopped and there they are now. They went in the school and Maka went outside of the car.

"Goodbye dear! Have fun!" Kami and Spirit waved goodbye at her. She smiled in response and got to her school. She sighed as she climbed the stairway with some of the students. When she got to the façade of Shibusen, someone called her.

"Oi!" she faced the guy and saw that it was Soul and BlackStar waving at her. She approached them and crossed her arms.

"Well, you look good tonight.." she smiled.

"Well, you look better" Soul smiled back.

"And I look the best!" BlackStar shouted. Maka face palmed herself. She saw BlackStar wasn't wearing the attire appropriately.

"Just ignore him, let's go inside before it gets chilly here…" Soul reached a hand for Maka and Maka took it as they went inside.

"Wow… Everyone is busy here…." Maka looked at all the people dancing. Then she saw Tsubaki, Kim, Ox, Jackie and Harvar waving at her at the buffet table. The three approached them.

"Hey, Tsubaki! You look beautiful tonight!" Maka said.

"You too!" Tsubaki smiled. Maka turned her head to Kim and Jackie.

"And look who's joining the party…" Maka said to the two. They smiled. Soon after a few chats, Kid came.

"Hello, Maka… nice to see you… Soul and BlackStar too…" he smiled as he sipped water from his glass.

"Hey, Kim, would you like to dance?" before Kim could answer, Ox had already pulled her off to the dance floor. Harvar looked at Jackie who reached a hand for her. Jackie took it and blushed in the cutest way possible and headed off to the dance floor. Maka chuckled to see Jackie that way.

"I'm going to eat some food!" BlackStar went off to get a plate. Then Soul reached a hand for Maka.

"What? O-oh no! I don't dance! I don't even know h-how to d-dance!" Maka stuttered as she waved her hands.

"C'mon, no worries… It's not like you're going to die if you tried" Soul grabbed her hand and pulled Maka gently to the dance floor. Tsubaki smiled at them. Kid stared at them and looked at Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki… About that Soul guy…." Kid started.

"What about him?" Tsubaki looked at him.

"What is he to Maka?" he asked and glanced as the two again.

"Hmmm. Let me think… According to Maka, she said that Soul had been able to bail her out of her problems when she got in this city…. She said he's like her best friend, like my male counterpart when I wasn't around…" Tsubaki chuckled at the last thing she said.

"Really…?" Kid asked again.

"U-huh! The two are close… You can tell by looking at their actions…." Tsubaki closed her eyes and opened them again. "You can even mistake them for a couple!"

"Oh, I see…" Kid unenthusiastically said. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she realized that Kid was Maka's ex.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-! She was cut off by Kid.

"It's ok…" Kid smiled at her. Together they watched them dance.

"Ouch!" Soul groaned in pain as Maka stepped on his foot. Maka sighed as she was about to leave the dance floor.

"I told you, I can't do this" Soul grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her back to their previous position.

"C'mon, just try…" he smiled as he placed his hand on her waist. Maka blushed. "Fine" she mumbled. Maka closed her eyes as they were about to move. This was the same move that made her foot step onto Soul's.

"Relax…" Soul said. Maka opened her eyes and saw that she was moving well.

"I-I'm dancing…" she said.

"See? Nothing happened" Soul smiled at her. Maka smiled gently and blushed lightly.

"I swear, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Maka…" he said.

"W-what?" Maka looked at him red. "That's not true…" she looked away.

"It is…" Soul smiled. "For me" he added. Maka stayed silent at first but decided to say something.

"T-thanks…" she glanced at him then looked away again. After one song they finished dancing.

"That was amazing Maka!" Tsubaki put her palms together.

"Thanks!" Maka let out a goofy grin. Kid then reached a hand for Maka. Maka looked at it.

"Can I have this dance?" Kid asked. "S-sure!" Maka replied to him with a smile. Maka grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor with him. Soul looked at them as they went. Tsubaki looked at Soul. A slow music played as Kid and Maka danced. Maka avoided eye contact from Kid.

"This is the first time we danced, huh?" Kid smiled. "Y-yeah, I guess…" Maka replied.

"You know even though I offered you to teach you dancing, you never agreed to it…" Kid said.

"That's because I was still shy back then" Maka said. "I guess so…" Kid lead Maka's body closer to his.

"Uh.." Maka blushed a little as Kid smiled at her. Kid then looked at Soul who was watching them with his arms crossed.

"What are you looking at?" Maka asked. "Oh! N-nothing!" after one song, they finished and went to Tsubaki and Soul's side.

"Oh, and one more thing…." Kid called out to Maka.

"Maka may I talk with you outside?" Kid asked as he smiled. Soul looked at him. Glared.

"Sure" Maka and Kid went outside, completely annoying Soul.

"Don't worry Soul, Kid won't harm Maka…" Tsubaki said. Soul nodded but groaned in disbelief. Kid and Maka sat at the edge of the fountain.

"Sooo… what's up?" Maka asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to be with you alone for a little longer…" Kid smiled at her.

"Where are Liz and the others? I don't see them around here… Including Professor Justin…" Maka looked around.

"Well, just to let you know… Me and Liz are finished…" Kid sighed.

"Why?" Maka's eyes widened in shock.

"You see the story is… she got suspended from school along with the others for a long time…" Kid said.

"But why?"

"Well, it was the best thing my father, _the principal _of our school, did. They should thank him they weren't expelled from the school… The offense they did was a great one… They broke one of the rules…" Kid leaned just a little back.

"I don't think Liz and the others could do anything like that…. I mean, she has a perfect life… perfect family, she has perfect friends, she has perfect grades, she has perfect looks! She has…. You" Maka's voice trailed off at the last words.

"She broke my trust…. Remember the times she would get perfect scores in the exams?"

"Yeah?"

"She cheated... She shared the test answer with her sister and her other friends…"

"Really? She would do that?"

"Yes… I can't believe it at first… She would get it in Professor Justin's office… They didn't know that father had already placed a surveillance camera in there…" Kid licked his lips.

"All these years of some students accusing her and me defending her to my father… I hate to discover it that everything she told me was a lie…." He sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Maka closed the space between them and patted his back. Kid smiled at her and Maka smiled at him in response. Then Kid looked at the boy who was approaching them. Maka looked at him.

"Soul?" Maka asked as Soul shoved his hands inside his pocket.

"Everyone's looking for you..." Soul sighed.

"Oh! I guess we better go in now then, huh?" Maka looked at Kid.

"You go ahead.." Kid replied. "Huh?"

"This time may I talk to Soul?" Kid looked at Soul's confused face.

"Uh, s-sure..." Soul sat next to him. "Ok..." Maka went back in the venue.

"So, what's up?" Soul looked away.

"You know I just broke with my girlfriend…"

"Pfft… Who cares?" Soul growled.

"What do you like about Maka?" Soul looked at him. "You do like her, right?"

Soul thought about it at first. "She's kind, caring, tough…. Everything about her is lovable… Yes…. I like her…." Soul eyed him as Kid stared at him. "Why? You got a problem with that?"

"Why would I?" Kid chuckled a little.

"You're her ex…." He looked away completely annoyed with his smile.

"Oh, she even told you that huh?" Kid looked at the ground.

"You know, sometimes you'll never know how precious and important the thing you have until it disappears…." Kid paused for a little breath and continued again. "You'll end up blaming yourself and treat that as your biggest mistake in your life…. Letting go of that precious thing…."

"Your point is?" Soul narrowed his eyes slightly to Kid.

"My point is… The greatest mistake that I have done is letting go of Maka… If I could only turn back time…." Kid's voice softened.

"Then why did you leave her?" Soul's voice was husky.

"I was a fool to not think about it…. I only thought of myself…" Kid said.

"So now, what are you planning? You break up with your girlfriend… and try to have Maka back is that it?" Soul eyed him and his expression turned a little dark.

"Once you let go of something very precious, someone much better than the previous will have it…" Kid sighed. "I know I can't have Maka back especially her previous feeling towards me…. As much as I want to, I can't just tell her what to do…."

"So, why are you telling me this anyway?" Soul asked.

"It was the first time I saw her smile like that ever since… Whenever she's with you, she always manages to smile like that… And I know she has feelings for you…." Soul's eyes widened with what he said.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're much better for Maka…." Kid stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You better take good care of her… You better not ditch her" Kid looked at Soul as he stood up. Soul slouched and eyed him.

"Like the way you ditched her?" Soul laughed. Kid sighed and nodded. You could still see him smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll never do that…. Ever. Maka means a lot to me" Soul said.

"If you do that, I'll take her back" Kid chuckled as Soul approached him.

"So, uum… I guess you could stop glaring at me whenever we meet?" Kid asked. "Sure…" they shook their hands together.

"And about the sleepover the other time... Sorry when I fought with you about that dare" Kid said. "Yeah, sure..." they both went back in.

"Soul, Kid! Where have you two been?" Maka asked worriedly.

"We just talked…." Kid smiled at her and left. Maka's eyes followed him as he went near Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"About what?" Maka tilted her head.

"Uumm…" Soul thought about it. Maka pointed at him and opened her mouth.

"Boy stuff" they both said in unison. "Y-yeah, boy stuff" Soul pointed back at her. Maka laughed.

"What?" Soul asked.

"It's nothing, it's just that-"Maka was interrupted by BlackStar. BlackStar wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Maka! LET'S DANCE!" BlackStar shouted.

"H-hey! Wait a second!" Maka was unable to be free from BlackStar. Maka unenthusiastically went with him.

"Hey, BlackStar!" Soul called to him but it was already late. Soul sighed.

"Oooh, looks like your partner went with another one!" Kim joked at him as she passed by with a plate on her hands. Soul was pissed off.

"Oh! Looks like your partner's entertaining other girls!" Soul pointed at Ox who was talking to another girl. Kim looked at him.

"Haha! You think that could piss me off like the way I pissed you off?" Kim laughed.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention…. Your eeeeeeeeeeex!" Soul said it in her face. It worked on Kim.

"Well, I-!" Kim didn't know what to say. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"I'm off!" Kim turned around and left. Soul smiled smoothly and tightened his necktie.

"Note: Don't ever, mess with Soul Evans" he grinned.

After the dance they changed into their spare clothes. Civilian clothes. They went to their homes.

"Thanks Soul, I had a good time! And thanks too, BlackStar!" Maka looked at him as he massaged his head.

"Geez, woman! What kind of chop was that you gave me?" BlackStar opened one eye and the other remained closed in pain.

"A Maka Chop!" Maka smiled as she positioned her hand into one.

"I had a really good time tonight too" Soul smiled at her gently. Maka felt her cheeks hot again and gulped.

"Y-yeah…. Goodnight you two!" Maka went in her house. It was dark. She went upstairs and opened her parent's room. They were already asleep. She closed the door gently and smiled. She went to her room and changed into her pajamas.

"Nya?" her cat looked at her as she dressed.

"Oh, hey Blair…." Maka switched off the light and lied down.

"What a night….." Maka whispered to herself.

"That's not fair, Soul! You're using cheat codes!" BlackStar's oh so amazing and godly voice shook Maka's eardrums followed by Soul's.

"You're one to talk! You're using cheat codes too!" Maka sat up and pulled her curtains aside. She saw the two playing video games.

"Seriously? Playing video games at night?" Maka smiled as she closed the curtains back. She took a deep breath.

"Soul…." She closed her eyes. Her eyes shot back open and covered her mouth.

"_The hell? Why am I whispering his name?" _Maka sweated.

"_I…. Could I really be…." _Maka thought about it nervously.

_..._

_..._

.._._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_falling in love again?"_

* * *

><p>Ehem... Again, for Liz... There's a reason to why she did that. Read on to find out. And in this chapter, Kid had let go of Maka and broke up with Liz. And this chapter, Maka realizes something. This story is at a near end.<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

~Shadow


	19. Nineteen

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxNext Monday After ClassxXx<strong>

"Maka, BlackStar. You can go ahead of me, there's something I need to take care of…" Soul smiled at both of them.

"Which is?" Maka asked.

"You'll know…" he gathered all of his things and went out. "Bye!" he said as he closed the door. BlackStar shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go!" Maka nodded and went out. As soon as they were about to leave the gate, Maka remembered that she forgot something from her desk.

"Oh!" Maka held BlackStar's arm. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot something!" Maka said. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked again.

"I'm not! I'll be right back! Stay here!" Maka ran back inside of the school. BlackStar just leaned and crossed his arms. Maka went inside her classroom which was still open, and went to the drawer of her desk. She got her keys to her house.

"Phew! I thought I'd forget again! Good thing I double checked…. Jeez, all the things Soul has been predicting were coming true…." Maka sighed and went down again. She passed by at the wall where the bulletin board was hung up. When she passed at that wall completely she saw the accounting office. To her surprise she saw Soul talking to a girl with violet hair. She wore cat ear headband and civilian clothes. When she saw the two she quickly hid back at the wall. She peeked at them and saw them laughing. Maka felt something. Was it….. jealousy? She leaned at the wall. She closed her eyes and looked at them again. They were still laughing and talking to each other. Maka ran quickly to the gate so that the two won't notice her.

"What took you so long?" BlackStar placed his hands on hips. Maka bowed, still deep in thought about the two.

"H-hey, is something the matter?" he held her shoulder as he tried to look at her face. Maka then snapped back.

"O-oh! Nothing! Let's go!" Maka smiled at him. BlackStar sighed in disbelief but still agreed to her. They went home. BlackStar noticed that she was silent throughout the whole travel. Normally she would ask him how his math been doing. They both arrived home, Maka still deep in thought.

"Hey, Maka…" BlackStar called her attention. "Yeah?"

"You can tell me if something's wrong, ok?" he smiled. "Sure" Maka smiled back and went inside her house.

"Hi mom…" Maka greeted Kami unenthusiastically.

"Oh no, Maka, you shouldn't carry out that kind of attitude, especially when you have a guest…" Kami looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah…." Maka lazily stepped at the staircase one by one. Kami smiled.

"Kid's in the living room!" Kami called out to her.

"What! ?" Maka looked at her in the middle of the staircase. "No way!"

"Yes way…" Kami continued to wash the dishes.

"Urgh…." Maka groaned. She went down stairs and went to the living room. There she saw Kid sitting at their sofa quietly reading a book.

"Hey…" she greeted.

"Oh, good afternoon Maka" Kid prepared to stand up.

"Um, no no! You don't need to stand up!" Maka stopped him and sat across him.

"Uh, so, what brings you here?" Maka asked.

"Tsubaki couldn't come, she was in charge of fixing our things in the boarding house. Just to let you know, we're leaving by Friday…" Kid said.

"Oh, really? I'll make sure I'll be there when you leave! When and what time is it?" Maka asked.

"We'll be taking the bus at 5:30"

"Great! School ends by 3! I should be able to get there! I'll bring some of the others to!" Maka smiled. After a while the two felt silent.

"_Ok, what should we talk about now?" _Maka thought.

"uuum, during the dance, what did you and Soul talk about?" Maka asked.

"I'm sure you know that already" Kid said. "Oookaaay…"

"So, did Soul already talk to you?" Kid asked. "What?" Maka then suddenly remembered earlier.

"Y-yeah, he does talk to me all the time" Maka said.

"You should say yes to him" Kid looked at her.

"Yes for what?" Maka laughed.

"He did confess his love to you, right?" Kid eyed her. Maka laughed. She thought it was one of his jokes.

"Hahahaha! That's a good one!" Maka closed her eyes in laughing. "Of course not! Why would he? I mean, he doesn't even love me!" Maka laughed as he continued to stare at her. Maka's laugh trailed off.

"Kid, why are you staring at me weirdly?" she asked. Kid sighed. "It's true…" he said. Maka tried not to laugh, but she was feeling uneasy about it.

"Do you want to know about what we talked about during the dance?" Kid asked. Maka looked at him.

"We talked about you… He said that he liked you ever since he met you…" Kid said. Maka eyed him in disbelief.

"Even if he said that… those were only words…. And how could I trust you?" Maka crossed her arms.

"C'mon, Maka, do I look like a guy who would lie?" Kid asked. Maka raised her eyebrow. Kid sighed.

"Ok, I screwed up… You should ask him… see for yourself… You love him too, don't you?"

Maka bowed her head. "Even if I did… he wouldn't… I already saw him talking to a girl and they completely seem to like each other…."

"So… if you saw a girl and a boy talking to each other, it would only mean they're a couple?" Kid asked.

"Yes… I think…" Maka looked away.

"So, if you saw Tsubaki and BlackStar talking to each other, that would mean they're a couple?" he asked again.

"Yes…" Maka's eyes widened. "I mean NO!" Maka hurriedly said. "Damn it, Kid! What's your point already?" Maka asked completely annoyed and frustrated.

"My point is that just because they were talking to each other, doesn't mean they're already in love with each other….. Maka, it's time for you to trust other people…. Just talk to him…" Kid smiled at her. Maka looked at him and breathed heavily. "Ok…." Maka weakly said. The room was filled with silence again. Kid stood up.

"Well, I better leave… the others are already packing…." Kid said.

"You know you should forgive Liz too…. You can't heal completely if you can't forgive" Maka smiled at him as they went to the door.

"I know" Kid went out together with Maka.

"Maka?"

"Yeah?" Kid hugged her tight. Maka hugged her back. Kid broke the hug and kissed her forehead. Which surprised Maka.

"We'll keep in touch, won't we?" Kid asked. "Of course!" she replied and waved goodbye to her. She got back in and went to her bedroom. She pulled the curtains to see if Soul was already there, instead, she saw BlackStar.

"Hey, is Soul there?" Maka asked him.

"Not yet… Why? You looking for him?" BlackStar raised his eyebrows repeatedly. Maka groaned.

"Can I talk to you?" Maka asked.

"Sure what's up?" he asked.

"It's about Soul… I-I..." Maka blushed and stuttered.

"Hahahaha! You like him don't you? I knew it! I was right all along!" BlackStar laughed in triumph. Maka's mouth hung up wide open.

"Ok, fine! You got me! Stop yelling that already!" Maka turned red. He shut up but his grin didn't leave his face.

"Dude, you should tell him already!" BlackStar said. "What do you know about love?" Maka pouted.

"Well, you're telling me about Soul right? And I have been love at first sight…" he twirled his fingers.

"With who?"

"uummm…. Tsubaki?" he let out a goofy grin. Maka reached out a book and prepared to throw it at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is the reason I didn't want to tell you!" BlackStar blocked with his hands. Maka sighed as she placed her book down.

"It's fine… Just as long as your intentions are good!" Maka said. BlackStar sighed in relief.

"So, back to the subject….. You should tell him…. Or you'll only end up blaming yourself when he's gone!" BlackStar crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Do you… think…. He loves me back?" Maka asked. BlackStar looked at her.

"_Man, she's so oblivious!" _he can't help but think. But he didn't want to spoil everything. He didn't want to tell Maka, he wanted Soul to tell her straight.

"You should…. Find that out yourself…" he smiled. Maka threw the book at BlackSTar.

"Ow! What was that for?" BlackStar held his nose in pain.

"You all say the same thing!" Maka shouted at him.

"Well, you'll never know what will happen if you don't do something" he grinned. He was totally proud of his speech. Maka thought about it for awhile and looked at him.

"Thanks for the help, BlackStar…" she smiled as she closed her curtain. BlackStar raised his thumbs up. Maka changed her clothes and left her house she walked by the sidewalk beside the river and tried to think about what the two guys said. She sighed and scratched her head in confusion. Then she saw a familiar girl crying and sitting on the bench. She knew that brown long hair. Maka approached her.

"Liz?" she asked. Liz looked at her and wiped her tears quickly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to ask that. What's wrong?" Maka never saw her like this.

"I'm sure you know already…" Liz pouted and sniffed. She looked away trying to avoid eye contact. Maka sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Liz glanced at Maka.

"Sitting next to you…"

"You don't have to feel pity for me…. I'm your enemy remember?" Liz said.

"You know…. Even though we were enemies…. We could still be friends….." Maka smiled at her. She was ready to forgive Liz. Liz looked at her in disbelief.

"Where are the others?" Maka asked.

"Helping Tsubaki…. The other teachers didn't allow me to help…." Liz said. Maka sighed. Silence filled their area. It was awkward for Maka, knowing Liz stole her ex boyfriend and her breaking almost her whole arm but somehow she felt relieved that, that time, they weren't arguing.

"You know…" Liz started. Maka looked at her.

"All the students look at me differently now….. My friends are distant… and Patty is the only one by my side…. My boyfriend broke up with me…. I guess I really know how you felt that time…" Liz broke down in front of her. "I guess karma already got me…."

"I only cheated so that I could get the highest grades possible…. As high expectations as my and Patty's parents… We were just adopted but we were adopted by those kinds of people…. Abusive… Always expecting you to be like them…" Liz confessed which made Maka surprised.

"I didn't want to disappoint them…. Let alone abandon us…." She wiped her tears off. "I guess I got a little selfish… now I realized all the bad things I have done to everyone around me…."

"Maka, I'm so sorry!" Liz hugged her. Maka hugged her back. "I forgive you…" Maka smiled. Liz broke their hug and wiped her tears again.

"I should've had done this a long time…. Can we still be… friends?" Liz asked.

"Of course!" Maka smiled at her. Liz smiled back at her.

"I'm really sorry to bother you…." Liz said. "It's ok… I have nowhere to go anyway…." Maka replied.

"You sure?" Liz clarified her. Maka thought about it for a while. Then she thought about the place.

"On second thought….. Yeah, I have…." Maka stood up. "I better go now" Liz smiled and waved at her goodbye. Maka ran to the abandoned playground where Soul brought her. She looked everywhere for the entrance. She ran to it and went to the green place. She sat and embraced herself as the wind blew hard on her whole body. She sighed.

"What to do now?" Maka asked herself as she closed her eyes. Her problem with Liz was solved. Now with Soul.

"Maka…."

* * *

><p>Mmmmph! Yay! Liz and Maka are now friends! And I just had to say this... Kid and Black Star FTW! :D<p>

Next chapter will be a little emo chapter... Don't say I didn't warn ya! ... Like I said before, this story is at a near end...

The girl Soul's talking to? Don't worry, she's not a threat. She's related to Soul.

Hope you like this chapter!

~shadow


	20. Twenty

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

Warning! Emo Soul is emo. OOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"Maka…."<p>

Maka turned her face to her back to see the guy who called out her name. She saw Soul standing at her back smiling at her.

"S-soul?" Maka stuttered.

"Ask BlackStar, ask Kim and the others, ask Tsubaki and the others, go to the grocery store, text you….. If all else fails, go here…." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Maka turned back to her previous position.

"I was searching for you… and then I thought of this place…" Soul sat next beside her. Maka groaned.

"So… what's bothering you?" Soul asked.

"Nothing…" Maka couldn't tell him yet. "Then why did you come here?" he asked.

"None of your business…" Maka looked away. "How about you? What's your problem?" Maka asked. Soul looked at the grass he was sitting on.

"You know, there's this one girl…." He started as he looked at her. Maka looked at him.

"I've always liked her…. What should I do?" Soul smiled at her. Maka stood up.

"You should probably tell her…" Maka sighed. Soul stood up.

"Maka… there's something I need to tell you…"

"What's that?" Maka unenthusiastically asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you this a long time ago… and…" Soul grabbed her hands. "Eh?" Maka looked at him weirdly.

"I… I" Soul took a deep breath. "I love you!"

"I love you Maka!" Soul turned red when he said this. Maka's widened eyes stared at him as he clasped her hands with his.

"S-soul, I don't know what… to say…" Maka looked at his nervous and uneasy face.

"D-don't g-get me wrong….. I guess I just need some time to think…. This is... Too sudden for me…" Maka lowered their hands.

"I understand…." Soul smiled weakly at her.

"In the mean time, let's go home!" Maka said. Soul nodded and the two went out of the place. They both walked home silently. It was very awkward. When they got home Soul smiled at her and went in. The girl that Soul was talking to was beside the Evans's mailbox. Maka looked at her weirdly and walked to the path of their house when the girl stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you Maka?" she excitedly asks.

"Uh, yeah" Maka answered uneasily.

"Yes! I finally got to meet you! Are you Soul's girlfriend?" she asked again as she jumped in joy.

"Uh, n-no! I'm not! I'm just… a friend…" Maka's last words trailed off.

"Aaaw… And I thought he already found one…." She said as she pouted her lips.

"Excuse me… who are you?" Maka asked.

"Oh! Rude me!" she knocked her head and reached out a hand for a shake.

"I'm Blaire! I'm Soul's cousin!" Maka accepted her hand shake.

"_Blaire… that sounds like my…. Cat…." _Maka thought. Maka felt relieved for some reason.

"Well, nice meeting you! I'd better go inside now! Me, my aunt and uncle have some things to talk about! Chow!" she rushed inside of their house. Maka sighed and got to her house. She greeted her parents lamely and went upstairs.

"What's wrong with Maka?" Spirit asked.

"I don't know…" Kami answered. Maka tossed her jacket on her bed and lied down. Then she heard voices.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong?" Blackstar asked. "Nothing, I'm just tired…" Soul replied. She could hear the bed creak when Soul slumped himself onto it.

"Whatever you say…." BlackStar said. Maka took a deep breath. A knock from the door came and it opened.

"Maka? Is everything ok?" Kami sat beside her in bed. Maka sat too.

"You can tell me, dear…." Kami insisted.

"It's Soul…." Maka said. "What? Did he do anything to you?" Kami readied herself to stand up and call Alex.

"No, he didn't… He…. Confessed to me…." Maka hugged her legs and bowed her head.

"Well, that's… great, aren't you happy?" Kami smiled at her. Maka shook her head. "I feel confused right now…." Maka said.

"My heart is feeling happy… but my mind says I shouldn't…. I'm afraid that with what happened to me and Kid might happen again… I don't want to risk anything again…" Maka tried not to cry. Kami patted her back.

"Life is full of tough choices, Maka…. You'll have to risk to know what happens…" Kami said.

"That's all I could say for now…. I'm here for you, Maka… Me and your father are always. Don't forget that…" Kami whispered to her as she kissed Maka's forehead and left. Maka sighed and groaned. Then thunder rumbled. Rain poured very hard. Maka pushed the curtains aside and felt the strong wind blow to her face. She saw the clouds were dark even though it was still 5:00. She closed her windows and lied down. Downstairs, Kami told Spirit what happened. As of now, you all know Spirit was freaking out when he heard the news. Kami rolled her eyes and the phone rang. It was Alexandra Evans.

"Hello? Kami?" she asked.

"Alex, is that you?" Kami asked. "Yes, yes" she replied.

"What made you call?" Kami asked again.

"Me and Rex are leaving with our niece tomorrow. It's sorta a vacation. We'll be back in 2 months… I just thought of letting you know…" she said.

"Oh, I see, is Soul and BlackStar coming with you too?" Kami asked.

"No, someone needs to look at the house… Plus, they still have school…" Alex coughed through the phone.

"Did you notice anything from Soul?" Kami asked.

"Oh, yes. He seemed a little sad when he got here… He said he was just tired. When I asked BlackStar about it, he said he confessed to Maka… Is that true?" Alex asked.

"Yes… Maka had told me about it…. But she didn't answer Soul… She's so confused right now…." Kami sadly said. After that, silence occurred. Then Alex suddenly said something that made Kami twitch a little.

"I have a plan!" Alex said.

"Really? What is it?" Kami asked. "Ok, let me see…. Here goes!"

* * *

><p>Maka woke up the next morning. It was still raining hard. Maka got down and sat at the chair.<p>

"There's no school today, Maka. The news said the officials suspended it…" Kami said.

"Oh… ok…." Maka grabbed a slice of bread and went upstairs to her bedroom. Maka thought about yesterday. She thought that her mother was right. She needed to take risks.

"What do I really feel, about him?" she asked herself.

"I… I liked him…. He was always there for me….. He helped me a lot…." Maka answered her own question.

"That's it….. all this time I was just too afraid…." Maka said. Maka made her decision. She pushed the curtains aside to see if Soul was there.

"Soul? Are you there?" she asked. No one answered. "BlackStar?" Maka asked again. She pushed it aside and went down the stairs. She got her cellphone and tried to call him. The number can't be reached. Where is he?

Maka went to the telephone and dialed their number. She tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for someone. Just someone to pick it up. The phone just rang.

"Who are you calling?" Kami looked at her.

"Uum… Soul…" she answered.

"Oh, they left…" Kami said sadly.

"To where?" Maka put the phone down.

"They were leaving for a new city…. They aren't going to live here anymore…" Kami sadly said.

"What? That's… That's crazy! Without even telling me?" Maka bursted. Kami sighed.

"Where did they leave?" Maka asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know that… They 're going to leave with the ship…" Kami said. Maka hurriedly went up the stairs and into her bedroom. Spirit saw her and went down.

"Did you tell her?" Spirit asked. Kami nodded. Maka went down wearing sneakers, jeans and a hoodie. She opened the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're going outside?" Spirit asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry I'm going to be just fine!" Maka went outside putting her hood up. It was still raining. Spirit sighed.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Spirit asked Kami. "Yes… I'm sure.." she replied. Maka ran to the bay.

"Whoa!" she almost slipped. "No… I gotta run…. No time for stopping now!" Maka continued to run as she saw a boat setting sail.

"Wait! Wait!" Maka shouted but the rain covered her voice. Before she could approach the ship it already got to the sea. Maka's mouth hung open as she shook her head. She rested her hands on her knees and panted.

"Stupid…. Stupid!" Maka sat at the concrete barrier beside the bay. Thunder rumbled. The rain didn't stop.

"I'm so stupid…." Maka cried and sniffed.

"BlackStar was right… I should've had told him before…. Now I ended up blaming myself….." Maka covered her face with her hands.

"Maka?" a familiar voice called out her name. Maka looked at the girl beside her shading her with her umbrella.

"Liz?" Maka looked at her face closely. Her face was foggy with all the rain.

"What happened? And you're all wet!" Liz sat beside her.

"I screwed up…."

"From what?"

"Just as I made my decision…. Everything just got away…" Maka cried.

"The world hates me, doesn't it?" she asked. Liz looked worriedly at her.

"It doesn't….. You said it yourself, when something goes away, it can be replaced with something better….. That is, if it did go away…" Liz tried to comfort Maka, but she was completely disturbed with her crying.

"You know, Maka? I'm not used to seeing you like this! You're the girl that I always fought back in the days! C'mon! You're stronger than that!" Liz shouted at her that made Maka stare in to space. Liz pouted.

"Oh, so you're not going to talk to me now, is that it?" Liz looked at her. "Thanks Liz…." Maka smiled at her. Liz smiled back at her. Maka stood up.

"But I-I need to go somewhere else! See you!" Maka ran away from her. Maka waved goodbye.

"H-hey! Don't you need an umbrella?" Liz shouted.

"No thanks! I'm fine!" Maka shouted back. Liz groaned as she looked at Maka until she disappeared from her sight. Maka went to the place she had been yesterday. The rain turned into drizzle. She hugged herself.

"Now… I'm only blaming myself…. Stupid…. I should've had thought about my true feelings before all these happen….." Maka cried as she bowed her head.

"Fine… I LOVE YOU SOUL! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Maka sat while crying.

"I love you so much that it hurts to see you go….." she whispered and hiccupped as she cried. She continued to cry as if there's no tomorrow. She knew this was the only way she could pour her feelings now that they're gone. Maka covered her face with her hands.

"Maka?"

* * *

><p>Oops... Another cliffhanger... I have warned you. Emo Soul is emo. Ok... This was supposed to be the last chapter but I extended it. Next chapter will be the last sadly. :(<p>

Yeah, the girl he's talking to is Soul's cousin, Blaire. I doubled the character if you noticed it :P The cat of Maka and Soul's cousin. Soul just picked her up from his school to his parents' house.

Oh and yeah, I have noticed the new review button. SO COOL! Blue is my favorite color! And have you noticed too that you can't use "~" in the reviews anymore? :(

I hope you enjoyed and understand this chapter!

~shadow


	21. TwentyOne

Hello there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

Last chapter...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... Tell you what, if I did, Maka and Soul would've been a couple by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"_I have a plan!" Alex said._

"_Really? What is it?" Kami asked. "Ok, let me see…. Here goes!"_

"_When Soul gets all depressed and lonely, he leaves the house. He goes to a place that we never knew. I'm assuming Maka knows that place…." Alex paused._

"_Ok…" Kami waited for her next reply._

"_Since we're leaving you should tell her that we left for a new city with Soul and BlackStar tomorrow… I won't tell Soul anything but I'll talk to BlackStar for it…."_

"_What do you think this plan will achieve? I already get that I'm supposed to tell Maka that you left but…" Kami asked nearly confusing her._

"_I know your daughter feels something about Soul. I've seen them and proved it when Maka came to our house… She'll think we left the city with the two boys and will never see us again. I know she'll go to the place where Soul comes so eventually they will meet there…"_

"_Oh, I get it… But what about BlackStar?"_

"_As I have said, I will talk to him regarding the plan. He's a good, obedient boy. I think he'll manage…"_

"_Ok, then… I don't like lying to my daughter but I think this is the only way that she could pour out her feelings…" Kami said._

"_Ok, bye!" they both put the phone down._

**EARLIER WHEN MAKA WAS CALLING SOUL AT THEIR HOUSE (CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER)**

"_Soul? Are you there?" Maka shouted as she pushed her curtains. BlackStar heard her and immediately dropped on the floor hoping that she didn't see him. BlackStar knew what he had to do. He had to ignore her so that she would think no one is in the house. He sighed as he covered his mouth._

"_This is all Soul's mother's plan…." He thought._

"_BlackStar?" Maka called out for him this time. BlackStar sweated. She heard Maka sigh through the rain and pulled her curtains back. "Phew!" he wiped his face and went downstairs. The he heard the phone ringing. BlackStar peeked through their window and saw Maka calling from the window of her house. BlackStar covered their window with their curtains and covered his ears._

"_Sorry, Maka…." He thought._

"_I see no evil, I hear no evil!" he went to the kitchen and got some food to eat._

* * *

><p>"Maka?"<p>

A familiar deep voice called out her name. Maka's eyes widened as she slowly turned around to see who it was.

"Soul? Is… Is that you?" Maka stood up and sniffed.

"Maka… What you said earlier… Is that tr-!" he was cut off when Maka ran towards hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Whoa!" Soul was surprised. "W-why are you crying?" he asked.

"You're stupid! Of course I love you…." Maka didn't know what she was saying but she didn't care anymore. Soul smiled and sighed in relief. He hugged her back. He hugged Maka tightly like he didn't want to let go.

"Jerk… Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Maka asked while she broke the hug and wiped of her tears. "Huh?" Soul looked at her confused.

"Why are you here? I thought you and BlackStar already left for a new city?" Maka asked.

"We didn't leave, my parents were leaving for a vac –" he stopped when he realized something.

"Tsk! Mother…." Soul mumbled as he looked at his right. "Huh?"

"My parents changed their minds and only left for a vacation. Me and BlackStar decided to be left behind so…" Soul carefully thought of what her mother's plan would be. He knew that this was planned by her. "Oh…" Maka twirled her hands as she looked at her side. She was embarrassed. All of that crying for nothing. Well, at least it achieved something. Soul smiled as she blushed.

"Well, that's not the case anymore, right?" Soul took her hands and grabbed them tight. Maka looked at his soft eyes.

"What's important now is… we're here together…" he smiled at her sweetly. Maka smiled as she looked at their hands.

"Yeah…" she then looked at his face.

"But I think our first priority for now is to get out of this rain" Maka chuckled.

"I think we can bear with that" Soul chuckled as well.

* * *

><p>"<strong>My name is Maka Albarn. 15 years old. 3<strong>**rd**** year high school. Everything was so hard back then. I thought the life that I lost was so perfect and hated everything in the world that took it away from me. I hated. Anger always fueled me to fight back. But now, I realize that everything was replaced for something better. I'm now the top of my class and have many friends. All the people that I once hated… I already forgave them"**

Maka got a few things from her locker and closed it. She saw Kim and Ox walking together at the hallway. Ox was the only one talking but you can see Kim was trying to listen.

"**Kim and Ox are starting to get along each other quite well despite their failed relationship as a couple…"**

Maka went into the library and returned the books she borrowed to the librarian. Her eyes laid on Harvar and Jackie, sitting by the table laughing.

"**Harvar and Jackie…. I guess Jackie's love letter paid off… They are getting along well too, like their best friends, Kim and Ox…"**

She smiled and went to the cafeteria. She brought out her cellphone and saw new text messages. She opened them one by one and saw that it was from her friends from her old school.

"**Me, Liz and Patty are fine now. We're friends! After all the times we fought verbally, physically and in every other way you could think of, we we're already fine now. The other three are still distant from me, though…. I got a text message from Liz saying someone reported their foster parents' abusive nature and they got a new family to live in. She said they were already old to be adopted but the family was so nice and insisted. Kid was at the top of his class too. He said he may take the place of his father once he graduated from college. Tsubaki came in second. She was still the bestest friend in the whole world! They come visit here sometime. And guess what? Tsubaki's starting to think about saying yes to BlackStar….. Well, I trust him. But when he hurts her, he'll have a taste of my fist"**

Maka sighed and ate the sandwich her mother packed for her.

"**Professor Stein, Professor Sid, Ms. Azusa and Ms. Marie have been visiting our house lately. And dad's been really paranoid ever since. He suddenly locked all the doors after they left… He was really creepy that time…"**

Maka sighed again and took one bite.

"**The three girls who imprisoned and tied me up in my own locker, they apologized to me. They apologize to me too much…**

**How about me? You know what happened… And my father's still crying about it…"**

Something touched Maka's free hand. She turned to see who it was. It was Soul gently smiling at her.

"Hey there, princess" Soul grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Maka eyed him.

"Is there something wrong about sitting next to my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Pretty self-assuring, huh?"

"You said it yourself"

"Yeah, I know…. And I didn't forget it this time" Maka locked her eyes on Soul's. They looked at each other sweetly.

"Hey! C'mon, you guys! Don't solo the table yourself! Skooch over!" Kim and the others interrupted them. Kim pushed Soul aside and took his seat. The others sat and laughed as they talked to each other. Maka just rolled her eyes as Kim began talking. Soul coughed up and looked at Maka behind Kim's back. Maka looked at him too and smiled.

"**After all these times, who knew the boy I hated when I first saw him would become my boyfriend all this time? I'm not afraid to love anymore..."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Fin~<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I wish you didn't think this ending sucks. But I cried when I was acting this part (that is what I normally do when I'm writing a story, don't think of me as weird and all :P). This ending wasn't the one I planned. This was the back-up plan. I thought the first ending I wrote sucked so I changed it to this to keep the drama. The first ending I thought about is they instantly hooked up with each other without the drama and stuff.<p>

To those who favorite, reviewed, put this story on story alert and read this from the beginning…. You have all my thanks! And hug and kisses! I'm trying to work on my other multi-chap story, 'The Music of the Soul'. Bye! :) Love you all!

~Shadow


End file.
